Entre cerezos, amor y oposición
by Uchitaru
Summary: Sakura perdió todo una vez, la vida le vuelve a sonreír y de repente cambia todo. ¿El amor puede crecer entre desconfianza, dolor y oposición? ¿Cuando ya tus sentimientos tienen dueño, puedes volver amar? SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

—**D**espierta— escuchó que susurraban a su oído —ya casi amanece.

Sentía que aun era temprano, su cuerpo no quería despertar del todo. Logró abrir un poco sus ojos sólo para percatarse de lo que había pensado; aún no salía el sol —sólo un poco más. Aun esta oscuro, Ino— respondió cubriendo su cabeza con la ligera sabana.

—Sé que no eres de madrugar, pero hazlo sólo por hoy, por favor— dijo la rubia tirando suavemente de la manta que usaba como escudo su hermana.

La pelirosa cedió un poco de mala gana, quitó la sabana que la cubría, se enderezó en la cama y a la luz de la vela que sostenía Ino buscó su bata y sus zapatillas. La rubia la tomó de la mano y la encamino por toda la recamara hasta llegar al ventanal que tenían en ésta, abrió la puerta de madera que protegía el vidrio y dejó a la vista un paraje bañado en sereno. Los arboles se mecían levemente con el viento, la luna que aun alcanzaba a vislumbrarse se despedía lentamente y a lo lejos podían ver como un nuevo día daba comienzo, el olor de primavera se sentía por todos lados.

—¡feliz cumpleaños, frentota!— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna y llena de alegría en su rostro —felices 18, ya es hora de que vayas buscando marido— dijo en tono de burla recibiendo de parte de su hermana un golpecito en el brazo —es broma, sabes que me casaré y te llevaré a vivir conmigo— le dijo para después abrazarla.

—gracias, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti— le contestó regresando el abrazo.

—nunca te alejaré de mi, ya lo verás, siempre serás mi hermanita y te cuidaré por siempre—.

_"Por siempre es mucho tiempo, mi padre dijo eso y terminó por irse"_ pensó Sakura pero no quiso romper la atmósfera con su comentario pesimista y sólo asintió en silencio abrazándola más fuerte.

Sakura e Ino no eran hermanas de sangre, compartían sus vidas por azares del destino. La madre de Ino había sido esposa fugaz del padre de Sakura, el cual era viudo. Después de que se encontró con Lady Guren viuda de Yamanaka y habían formalizado su relación uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio, cuando Sakura que había crecido sin el amor maternal creía que la vida le sonreía, el destino le jugó la carta de quitarle a su padre dejándola a merced de su nueva madrastra y su hermanastra. No podía quejarse, aunque no mantenía una relación que hubiese querido con su madrastra no podía quejarse de Ino, la chica era todo lo contrario a su madre. Ino era atenta, amable, cariñosa, de carácter rudo, sí, pero siempre de mente justa y amigable. Eso era lo único que la mantenía a flote, su hermana, no tenía corazón para llamarla "hermanastra" o "media hermana" ante todo y ante todos, ella era su familia.

La vida había bendecido a Ino en todo sentido, su padre había sido un gran Señor lo cual la convertía en una lady, poseía una larga cabellera rubia, era delgada, con ojos enormes y de un azul intenso en el que te perdías, labios rosas y piel pálida, inteligente, femenina. Era hermosa.  
Ella no podía quejarse tampoco, su largo cabello rosado hacia juego perfecto con el par de jades que tenía por ojos, contrastando a la perfección con su piel pálida y mejillas rosadas, la pequeña pero carnosa boca y su respingada nariz, aunque siendo sincera no era tan hermosa como su hermana. Sí, tenía posición pues su padre había sido Conde de Haruno, un pequeño condado a las orillas de la frontera. Lamentablemente su posición no se heredaba entre el sexo femenino lo cual la obligaba a ser esposa de alguien que pudiera seguir dandole todos los beneficios, si pudiera decirse que los tenía, pues mientras su hermana era todo lo que deseaba en una familia, su madre no.

Al ser viuda de un gran Señor y de un Conde, Lady Guren Yamanaka había heredado grandes posesiones tanto como tierras, casas de campo, caballos y granjas. Mas nunca las había llevado, siempre permanecían en la casa grande que había sido herencia también de su difunto padre, el Conde Haruno.

Ino dio un ultimo tirón al cordón del corset antes de hacerle un nudo al final.

—en serio que no voy a poder respirar con esto— se quejó la pelirosa

—no te quejes, ya tienes 18 años, debes comenzar a usar corset y mostrar todos esos dotes, clases y elegancia que hemos estado trabajando por años!— Sakura al no crecer con un lado materno se vio rodeada siempre de caballeros, Señores y Condes como su padre, todos le enseñaron un poco de todo, ella sabía escribir y leer a la perfección sin mencionar que tenía una maravillosa imaginación. Sabía cartografía y al mismo tiempo sabía dibujar, no era muy buena tocando el piano pero Ino se había ensañado en que lo hiciera para tener "un lado femenino". Ya había usado corset, cuando Lady Guren tomó papel en su vida la obligó a comenzar a ser más femenina. Sin embargo cuando podía y de ser necesario le gustaba el no tener que usarlo y correr por los terrenos de la casa.

—de acuerdo, estamos listas— dijo Ino parándose lejos de ella para admirarla —he preparado una comida especial, seremos sólo tú, Naruto y yo, mamá sigue de viaje entonces espero no te importe— sonrió.

—para nada, me alegra que estes aquí y te hayas esforzado por mi, no era necesario—contestó la pelirosa acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja y poniendose visiblemente nerviosa ante la mención del muchacho.

Naruto era primo de Ino, su madre Lady Kushina Yamanaka se había casado con el Marqués Minato Uzumaki. A ella nunca le había interesado la posición del rubio, pero no iba a mentir que era todo lo que quería en su futuro. Era amigable, siempre recto en sus decisiones y relaciones con la gente, era querido por todos, guapo, fornido, alto, cabello rubio y ojos hermosamente azul. Era un _sueño_

—¡18 años no siempre suceden! ahora vamos que te llevaré a un picnic para desayunar— la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor donde se disponían a tomar la canasta que Ino había preparado con todo lo que necesitarían cuando tocaron la puerta. Sakura se apresuró a abrirla. En tiempos lejanos la casa había estado rodeada de sirvientes y gente entrando y saliendo, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a ver menos pertenencias, la plata había desaparecido y así mismo el personal. Ya se había acostumbrado a tomar el rol de limpiar la gran casa y abrir la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, Naruto podría haber llegado antes y así pasar el día completo junto a ellos, las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

—buen día, milady, lamento interrumpir— un hombre alto, fornido de cabello grisáceo y vestido elegantemente de negro la saludó —Se encontrará Lady Yamanaka?— preguntó mirando un poco desconcertado que una señorita visiblemente de poder abriera la puerta

—me temo que madre no se encuentra en casa, esperamos su regreso esta semana— contestó Sakura con voz segura —quién la busca?—.

—sería tan amable de decirle que el Duque Uchiha se encuentra en la ciudad y desea hablar con ella?— le dijo entregándole un sobre sellado —lamento las molestias, buen día— terminó dándose media vuelta y volviendo por donde llegó.

Un carruaje maravilloso lo esperaba en la entrada. Sea quien sea definitivamente era una persona importante.

—¿quién era?— preguntó Ino curiosa aun sosteniendo la canasta en sus manos.

—no lo sé, buscaban a madre, han dejado un sobre…— contestó mirando la caligrafía que escribía "Lady Guren Yamanaka" en éste —lo dejaré con el resto de la correspondencia, no nos incumbe andar de mironas— sonrió y tomó a su hermana de la mano para guiarla hasta la puerta trasera para comenzar su picnic.

La mañana había transcurrido rápido entre cuentos, recuerdos, uvas, queso fresco, leche, hogazas de pan y unas piezas de chocolate, no siempre lo comían pues era caro pero dada la ocasión Ino había comprado unas pequeñas tabletas.

Cuando decidieron volver a casa era pasado el medio día, podían notar movimiento dentro de ésta. Se miraron con curiosidad y decidieron avanzar más rápido. Cuando llegaron pudieron escuchar gritos y cosas caer.

—¡ES QUE NO PUEDE SER!— gritaba su madre —¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¿CON QUIÉN CREE QUE SE METE?— arrojó un pequeño florero al suelo con rabia.

—ma-madre— dijo Ino —estas…bien?— preguntó con timidez y miedo aparente en su voz.

Lady Guren no volteó a verla, solamente se quedó en silencio dandole la espalda, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Sakura vio en el suelo el sobre con la caligrafía perfecta ya roto, imaginándose que esto se debía al contenido de la carta tomó a Ino por el hombro para llamar su atención.

—tal vez deberíamos dejarla un momento a solas— dijo la pelirosa en voz baja —al no recibir contestación de su hermana volteó a ver de nuevo el sobre roto en el suelo, alcanzó a ver que no muy lejos de él estaba la carta en el suelo.

_"Recuerda lo que hiciste" - D. U_.

Sakura se agachó para tomar el papel y poderlo leer mejor, quería saber si contenía algo más que le explicara el por qué de la situación. Guren vio de reojo la acción y volteó tan rápido que la hizo saltar en su lugar, la tomó de la muñeca y gritó —QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ PARA METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!?- sujetando fuertemente la pálida muñeca de la pelirosa entre su mano.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir miedo y los ojos llorosos, nunca habían tenido una buena relación pero jamás la había visto así tampoco. De repente el rostro de su madrastra pasó de ser un retrato de furia a uno taciturno.

Sakura sintió aun más miedo que antes.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer este AU... primeramente quiero decirles que **_No Vuelvas Por Mi_** estará un tiempo en _Hiatus_ por problemas técnicos (_perdí mi libreta de apuntes_) y la retomaré tan pronto como pueda.

Gracias de nuevo por leer, nos vemos pronto. _Si les gusta espero su DM o Review_ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**L**os casquillos de los caballos que llevaban el carruaje dejaron de resonar en sus oídos. Como odiaba esos malditos viajes, para cuando logró conciliar el sueño estaba seguro que ya habían llegado a su destino, el leve contoneo del carruaje deteniéndose lo confirmó.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta seguido de un "milord, llegamos" era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para poder volver a sentir la circulación en su cuerpo.

—vamos, es hora— le dijo su hermano mayorponiéndose de pie para comenzar a bajar.

Tres muchachos no mayores a 30 años bajaron del carruaje a mitad de la noche, había sido un viaje largo y extenuante.

El lugar no era para nada parecido al lugar de donde provenían, el condado de Haruno estaba situado en la frontera así que era un paraje lleno de arboles y sonidos de animales salvajes. De donde él provenía todo era un caos, ruido y muchedumbre por todos lados.

—odio cuando papá hace que resolvamos sus cosas pero tal vez no sea tan mala idea quedarnos un tiempo— dijo en voz cansina.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casona donde se quedarían, el mozo detrás de ellos comenzaba a cargar el equipaje para llevarlo dentro.

—yo sólo espero que haya un poco de diversión, se ve un lugar un poco muerto, aunque si he de ser sincero es un buen momento para darle un cambio a mis obras, estoy cansado de pintar calles y gente noble, al menos aquí podré pintar al caballo pastando o una doncella caminando en el bosque— comentó su primo.

—¿y estás seguro que sólo quieres pintarla, primo?— se burló el mayor.

Itachi Uchiha era el hijo mayor del Duque Uchiha, era alto, delgado y con buena musculatura, tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, una piel pálida que contrastaban con sus ojos color cafe. Su rostro notoriamente serio más cálido, siempre mostrando compasión en su tono de voz.

—lo que sea que encuentre esta bien, no es como que pienso quedarme para siempre— soltó Sai con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sai era primo de los Uchiha, su madre fue hermana del Duque Uchiha, ella se había casado con el Duque Yamato Kinoe.

Tenia mucho parecido a sus primos, era de piel pálida y cabello oscuro aunque éste lo portaba corto, delgado y hábil con las artes plásticas, en realidad nunca sabían cuando tomar en serio sus palabras, desde que su madre había desaparecido misteriosamente años atrás, él había adoptado una forma rara de ver la vida, parecía un cuerpo sin emociones reales, siempre dedicándoles una sonrisa como para calmar la situación.

Aun fuera de todo ello, Sasuke le tenía mucho cariño.

Éste era el menor de los tres, pero el que sea el menor no lo hacía más pasivo. Sasuke era conocido por ser el del carácter más fuerte, no le gustaba andar con rodeos y era muy bueno negociando. Casi nunca se tentaba el corazón a la hora de hacerlo, después de todo, apenas con 26 años ya era un fiel sucesor del imperio Uchiha el cual era conocido por la habilidad y destreza con el que manejaban las situaciones, no importaba cuantas cabezas rodaran de ser necesario, una vez que pactabas con ellos tenías que estar preparado para llegar al final de todo.

Era guapo, ni como decirlo, alto, cabello negro azabache como la noche, ojos tan oscuros como posiblemente lo era su alma, eso contaban los rumores. De piel tan pálida como la nieve y de manos grandes y fuertes. Su voz era como su rostro, a simple vista parecía gentil pero siempre taciturna, no sabías lo que iba a decir o como iba actuar. Definitivamente, Lord Sasuke Uchiha era todo un espécimen.

—buenas noches, mis Señores— saludó el mismo hombre de cabello grisáceo que entregó la nota a Sakura.

—Sir Kakashi Hatake, que gusto verlo— saludo Lord Itachi —¿me has traído buenas noticias?.

—me temo decirle, mi señor, que Lady Yamanaka no se encuentra en la ciudad, aunque he dejado la nota como me lo pidieron— contesto Kakashi haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ese hombre tenía años trabajando para la familia Uchiha, era de todo un poco, desde mercenario hasta mensajero, era el tipo de gente leal que querías tener a tu lado cuando algo se pusiera feo. Muy hábil con las manos, sobre todo cuando de armas se trataba.

Sasuke rió cansadamente llamando la atención de su hermano —esto es genial, ¿no? Un viaje de 4 días para llegar y que no este la deudora.

—tal vez el tío lo sabía, en su estado de salud es mejor no haberse movido— comentó Sai

—Esto esta comenzando a cansarme, entre más rápido termine todo mejor para nosotros— dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba —ve de nuevo, buscala, pregunta sobre su paradero, si se esta escondiendo de nosotros no le va a causar gracia lo que se avecina, si hay forma de traerla, hazlo. No pienso tolerar este tipo de situaciones, mi tiempo es oro, y el de mi familia también.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse.

—pareciera que llevas prisa por irte, hermanito— soltó Itachi

—tal vez yo no, pero tú sí, ¿o me equivoco?— dijo haciendo que su hermano sonriera

—gracias…

—sí, sí, ya después me lo agradecerás— dijo moviendo su mano y siguiendo su camino a su recamara. Algo le decía que este viaje iba a ser más divertido de lo que creyó, podía sentirlo, el aire se lo avisaba en la piel.

**L**a mañana siguiente Sakura e Ino despertaron escuchando todo el ajetreo en la planta baja. El suceso las hizo bajar tan pronto como pudieron. Hace años que no veían la casa llena de servidumbre ir y venir por todos lados.

—mamá, ¿qué esta sucediendo?— preguntó Ino alzando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada entre la muchedumbre.

—que bueno que despiertan, necesito que busquen sus mejores ropas que tendremos visita esta noche— informó Lady Guren.

—¿esta noche?— secundó Sakura —¿se puede saber a quién esperamos?

—personas muy importantes, esta mañana me avisaron que vendrían viejos conocidos de tu padre— contestó seria —así que busquen sus mejores ropas, las necesito presentables. Sobre todo a ti que te encanta andar como muchachita indecente— dijo señalando el pecho de Sakura sin corset haciendo que esta se sonrojara —no es como que haya mucho que notar pero la decencia es primordial en esta casa.

Rápidamente subió a su recamara seguida por Ino, ella no tenía mucho en su guardarropa pero su hermana tenía mucho de donde elegir. Entre vestido y vestido, eligiendo colores comenzaron a buscar que ponerse esa noche, sumergidas en su búsqueda no notaron cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Las interrumpo, señoritas?— preguntó una voz masculina en tono cantarín a sus espaldas. Ino volteó inmediatamente sonriendo y gritando de alegría. Sakura se quedó congelada en su lugar sosteniendo en sus manos un vestido color rosa pálido en sus manos. —¿No piensas saludarme, Sakura?— preguntó cálidamente.

—_Naruto— _dijeron sus labios más su voz nunca se hizo presente. Era como si le hubiesen robado el aire. Volteó lentamente topándose con esos ojos que tanto la hacían suspirar. Su cabello rubio había crecido un poco más, sus facciones dejaron atrás todo rastro de infancia abriendo paso a la madurez, y la sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento le arrebató un suspiro callado.

De repente sintió como su mano se elevaba y pudo despertar de su trance. —tanto tiempo sin vernos, llegué tarde a tu cumpleaños, pero a tiempo para ver los cerezos florecer. Cada día estas más hermosa— le dijo Lord Uzumaki depositando un tierno beso en su mano.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a _**Arella96**_por sus lindas palabras. Lamento lo de la historia anterior pero no te preocupes que en lo que busco mi vieja libreta estaré actualizando esta historia. Gracias por volver :3

y a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo aun sin dejar review haha, espero este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado. Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

—**S**-sí- titubeó —lo siento, milord. Es sólo que no esperaba su visita el día de hoy. Me dejó fuera de mis sentidos— le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente tierna.

—¡Pequeña! ¿Qué es eso de "milord"?— dijo Naruto en un puchero —¿qué ya no somos amigos?.

—Lo siento, ha sido tanto tiempo que…—

—¡Pamplinas!— la interrumpió el rubio —vamos de nuevo— le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella —¿ya no piensas saludarme, pequeña?-

Sakura sintió que dentro de su pecho algo se hinchó y sintió nervios ante esa mirada que le dedicaba el rubio. —Bienvenido— le dijo al momento que se acercaba a él para dejarle tomarla en un cálido abrazo.

Ino miraba toda la escena en silencio, ella siempre supo que su hermana tenía sentimientos para con su primo, era obvio y su torpeza siempre la delataba. Sabía que Naruto sentía lo mismo por la pelirosa, incluso un día le comentó en una carta que esperaría que fuese mayor de edad para pedir su mano, ya que si su tía le negaba hacer su vida con ella al menos sabría que Sakura podría tomar la decisión de renunciar a todo y nada de lo que tenía para huir con él.

—Ejem— carraspeó la rubia haciéndolos salir de su burbuja y rompiendo el abrazo inmediatamente —no quiero interrumpirlos y ser aguafiestas, pero saben como se pone mamá con este tipo de asuntos sociales— señalo hacia la puerta — y aun falta encontrar el vestido de Sakura-.

—¡C-cierto! Perdón— dijo Sakura con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y corriendo de nuevo hasta la cama donde estaban todos los conjuntos que habían estado viendo momentos antes.

Ino y Naruto intercambiaron miradas cómplices y risas sordas a sus espaldas.  
—_Anda, hazlo_— dijo Ino con sus labios señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, y sonrió cuando vio como Naruto pasó una mano por su nuca y cuello como tratando de relajarse a si mismo.

—Pequeña— la llamó a sus espaldas —¿crees que más tarde podamos hablar un momento?.  
Sakura sintió el cuerpo de Naruto muy cerca de ella, lo cual la hizo removerse quedamente en su lugar. Sin voltearse a él le contestó —claro— torció sus manos —cuando Ino termine con esto, lo veo en donde siempre—.

—Gracias— dijo quedamente Naruto y ella sintió el aire de nuevo, el rubio había partido hacia fuera de la habitación.

En serio había pasado mucho tiempo, pero él seguía siendo tan imponente ante ella. Seguía siendo el único chico que le había logrado callar y mantener intranquila. Hasta ahora.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo Ino riendo —¿quién diría que mi pequeña hermanita crecería tan pronto? Aun recuerdo cuando estabas asustada porque se te cayó tu primer diente y pensabas que perderías toda la dentadura, y ¡ahora ya hasta planeas citas en mis narices!

—¡Callate, Inopuerca!— dijo sonrojada arrojando un cojín hacia su hermana provocándole carcajadas por su reacción.

—Bueno, vamos, no quiero hacerte llegar tarde a tu cita romántica-.

La gran casona donde se hospedaban los Uchiha era amplia, llena de personal y muebles muy finos. Era de notarse que tipo de familia eran.

En la mesa principal se encontraba el mayor de los Uchiha leyendo nuevamente lo que parecía una carta y sonrió.  
—Esto le gustará a Sai, pero posiblemente le cause molestias a Sasuke— dijo en voz baja dando un sorbo al contenido de su taza.

—Buen día, primo— dijo Sai a sus espaldas —¿puedo acompañarte?— Itachi hizo una seña con su mano indicándole un lugar a su izquierda. Sai obedeció en silencio y acercó una taza vacía para que la mucama en la habitación se acercara a servirle café. Sirvió hogazas de pan, mantequilla y jalea de durazno.  
Sai untó un pedazo y lo mordió felizmente.

—Vaya, la comida en este lugar sí que es buena— se volteó hacia la mucama que lo observaba nerviosamente —¿lo hicieron aquí?— preguntó obteniendo una afirmación silenciosa por parte de la chica de cabello castaño —pues puedo ver que las mujeres y la comida son explendidas por estos lares— dijo sensualmente sin dejar de mirarla con sonrisa torcida.

—Basta, Sai— le llamó la atención el mayor —aquí no, por favor. ¿Y dónde demonios esta Sasuke?-.

—Sigue dormido, ayer cuando subiste él bajó a buscar algo de diversión, fuimos a una taberna cerca de aquí pero no encontramos nada bueno en qué pasar el momento más que en las bebidas, son muy buenas—

—En casa tienen muchas _queridas_, ¿podrían comportarse? Ya tendrán tiempo de jugar después…— estaba a punto de seguir su regaño cuando escuchó los pies de su hermano arrastrándose hacia el comedor —te diría _buen día_ pero tu cara dice lo contrario— le dio otro sorbo a su taza.

Sasuke tenía una finta de no haber dormido nada, su piel podía notarse aun más pálida y su cabello revuelto. Tenía una expresión de asco constante sin mencionar que usaba la misma camisa y pantalón del conjunto que llevaba el día anterior. Lo cual era raro ya que él estaba acostumbrado a beber, era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, además de las _queridas_ cuando no tenía algún negocio en puerta.

—Pudranse los dos. Sólo sírvanme café y volveré a la cama— refunfuñó.

—Lo siento, hermanito, me temo que no será posible— Sasuke lo miró con recelo —permítanme leerles la atenta invitación, que Sir Kakashi, nos trajo amablemente esta mañana— Itachi volvió a tomar en sus manos la carta que había estado leyendo antes de que su familia le acompañara en la mesa, se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta_:_

_Querido, Duque Uchiha._  
_Me he enterado que se encuentra en el condado, debo pedirle una disculpa por haber estado ausente, no pensé que vendría…_

—¿Es ella? ¿Apareció?— preguntó Sasuke a su hermano interrumpiéndolo.

—Hermanito, permíteme seguir leyendo, esto te va a encantar— dijo Itachi en tono burlón.

—¿Entonces quieres brincarte, con un demonio, a lo que realmente importa?— gruñó el pelinegro haciendo que su hermano y su primo volvieran a reír.

_Permítame ofrecerle una cena en La Gran Casa, mis hijas estarán presentes. _  
_Nos esmeraremos mucho con las atenciones. No se arrepentirá._

—Definitivamente ella no sabe que papá no vino, pero ¿como decirle no a una fiesta exclusiva con gran esmero, qué más pueden pedir ustedes que aman este tipo de convivencia?— rió Itachi pasándole la carta a su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esta desesperada— dijo releyendo la carta —¿en serio esta pensando hacer lo que estoy pensando?-.

—En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, primo— dijo Sai mordiendo de nuevo su pan con una sonrisa, de esas que ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir de su parte.

Ino había elegido para ella un bonito vestido en color morado en tonos pastel, para Sakura había elegido un despampanante vestido rojo, en linea A y un corset ceñido que le ayudaba a resaltar lo mejor de su cuerpo, el cabello suelto con horquillas le ayudaban a estilizar su rostro. La había ayudado a vestirse y la acompaño a bajar.

—Ve con Lord Uzumaki, pero recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado de no estropear tu ropa, mamá se volverá loca y vuelve a tiempo, tienes que estar aquí antes que anochezca— le recordó la rubia mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

—No te preocupes. No tardaré… aunque la ropa y el cabello es demasiado— se quejó la pelirosa. Ino depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla y la apuró a salir por la puerta trasera.

Estaba nerviosa, ya no sabía si era por la tensión del ajetreo con la visita, si era toda la ropa lujosa o el hecho de volverlo a ver.

—_Lord Naruto Uzumaki_— pensó —_me pregunto si habrá notado algún cambio en mi_

Y ahí estaba él, como cuando de niños se encontraban bajo ese árbol de duraznos. Se veía tan galante. Su perfil era rudo y pensativo. Cuando notó la presencia de la pelirosa se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella y la ayudo a caminar hasta donde tenía preparada una frazada en el suelo para poder sentarse.

—Te ves hermosa, pequeña— le dijo en voz maravillada —es decir, siempre lo haces— completó.

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa y agradeció el cumplido. La verdad es que sí se sentía muy cambiada, y agradecía que ante sus ojos se pudiera ver como una verdadera mujer. Anhelaba que la viera como una.

—Milord, hay algo que tengo que decirle— comenzó nerviosa —la verdad es que no creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo, así que…— de su vestido sacó una pequeña carta doblada y se la extendió. Naruto la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leerla, no había pasado ni el primer párrafo cuando ella escuchó como tragaba saliva.

—Sakura…

—¡No! Por favor, si ha de rechazar mis sentimientos, le pido por favor se mantenga en silencio…— dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente —escribalo, si gusta, pero no tengo cara para esto-.

Naruto la siguió y logró darle alcance. La tomó de sus brazos y ella comenzó a forcejear.

—Por favor, milord, debo irme— sentía el rostro arder —no fue mi intención molestarle, sólo quería expresar…— no pudo terminar de hablar.

El rubio había depositado un beso en los rosados labios de la chica. Ella se quedó plasmada y no supo como responder. Era su primer beso.

—Permitame decirle, querida mia, que mis sentimientos hacia usted son los mismos— le dijo tomándole del rostro —y deseo pasar el resto de mis días con usted, si me lo permite-.

Sakura lo miró embelesada.

—Sí— dijo después de un momento —sí quiero-. Y depositó un nuevo beso en sus labios —pero ahora debo irme. Madre estará furiosa si no llego a la cena—.

—Pequeña, hoy debo partir, pero volveré porque tengo tu afirmación para con mis sentimientos, ¿podrías esperar a que vuelva?— preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro que sí— dijo Sakura depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla — buen viaje, milord. Vuelve pronto— sonrió, él le ofreció su brazo y dieron media vuelta hacia la gran casa.

La dejó en la puerta trasera —volveré pronto— prometió y le dio un nuevo casto beso para cerrar la promesa.

Sakura lo vio partir y entró. Ino ya la estaba esperando vuelta un manojo de nervios.

—Mamá ha preguntado por ti, los invitados ya llegaron y nos va a presentar—

—Ino, me lo pidió— la rubia la vio con un poco de confusión que rápidamente cambió a una expresión de alegría.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Frentona! Tienes que contarme todo, ¡tan rápido como puedas pero con detalles!— le dijo tomándola de la mano y dando saltitos, los cuales hacían que su escote resaltara aun más, siempre le llamaba la atención por ello pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar ya que estaba feliz.

—¡Sakura, Ino!— escucharon la voz de su madre llamarlas desde la sala de recepción. Caminaron lentamente y antes de abrir la puerta que conectaba al lugar, tomaron aire. No estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de eventos, tenían la posición más no la experiencia.  
Sakura sintió escalofríos cuando entró al lugar, tres jóvenes apuestos estaban sentados imponiendo respeto con cada movimiento que hacían, era impresionante lo que proyectaban. Sintió sus manos sudar y una clase de electricidad subir por su medula espinal cuando conectó la mirada con el perfecto joven pálido de cabello azabache y largo. Éste la miraba con expresión taciturna sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Tragó saliva lentamente, sentía sus labios secos.

—Niñas, estos hombres aquí son los hijos del Duque Uchiha, Lord Itachi Uchiha, Lord Sasuke Uchiha y su primo Lord Sai Kinoe. Ellas son mis hijas. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka— dijo Lady Guren señalándolas —ustedes dirán— los incitó.

Ahora sabía que el joven con el que había conectado mirada, y seguía mirándole, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.  
El pelinegro dio un ultimo sorbo a su vaso de alcohol, sonrió de lado y se puso de pie —me parece bien— se acerco a Sakura y tomó uno de sus mechones pelirosas —me llevo esta— sonrió nuevamente.

Sakura palideció y comenzó a sentir como sus labios temblaban, pero no se echo para atrás.

—Disculpeme, pero no soy posesión de nadie, Lord Sasuke Uchiha— espetó la pelirosa quitando la mano del pelinegro de su cabello.

—Es ruda— dijo riendo en voz baja —me gusta la gente con carácter-.

Ino se mantenía en silencio retorciendo sus manos y los ojos abiertos de par en par, Lady Guren se puso de pie y tomó a Sakura del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

La bofetada sonó en todo el lugar —¿que demonios crees que haces?— preguntó en voz baja y amenazadora.

—Usted, _madre_, ¿qué es lo que cree que hace?— la retó Sakura sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla.

—Arreglando la porquería que hizo tu padre— esto hizo que Sakura bajara la guardia —¿qué, no sabías? Tu padre tenía una deuda millonaria con los Uchiha y me dejó a mi para pagarla, ¿por qué crees que ha desaparecido la plata fina, el personal y las demas posesiones, niña? No tenemos como pagarles y ya es un alivio que uno se haya inclinado por ti para saldar la deuda— Sakura seguía mirándola en silencio, no podía creerlo, ¿su padre había hecho todo esto?.

—Mi padre era un buen hombre…—

—Tu padre tenía una visión grande, tan grande como su amor por las apuestas, idiota, pidió dinero que no pudo pagar y lo más correcto es que tú seas la que cargue con ese problema. Ya no eres una niña indefensa, eres una mujer hecha y derecha— le dijo Lady Guren con voz seria.

Sakura se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Hace unos momentos estaba con el amor de su vida y ahora estaba a punto de sacrificar todo con tal de pagar una deuda de la que no tenía idea.

—Y-y— sollozó—¿qué es lo que quiere Lord Sasuke conmigo?— preguntó temerosa.

—Posiblemente sólo quiere que seas su querida, un poco de diversión, ya sabes como son los hombres—.

—P-pero yo…—

—Pero tú nada— la interrumpió Guren —te vi hablando con Naruto— Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par —si en verdad te quiere tanto, perdonará que no llegues pura al matrimonio, niña— rió burlonamente —Tomalo o déjalo, pero es tu obligación— le dijo antes de darse vuelta hacia la sala donde estaban los Uchiha y dejando a Sakura sola en el corredor.

—Perdoname, Naruto— secó la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla —creo que no voy a poder esperarte-.

**-.**

**hola!** **gracias infinitas por seguir acompañándome**, espero puedan seguir el viaje conmigo y que me tengan paciencia. Creo que este capitulo quedo un poquito más largo pero no supe donde cortarlo hahaha. Gracias a _**Dilanny Danae **_por sus lindas palabras y la confianza, espero no defraudarte :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Una pequeña advertencia debo hacer; aquí se pone un poquito rudo el asunto. Continue leyendo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Gracias**

.-

**D**etrás de la puerta podían escuchar la voz de Lady Yamanaka elevándose.

Horas atrás cuando llegaron en su carruaje fueron recibidos por ella misma en persona. Su rostro demostraba que no esperaba recibirlos sino al Duque Uchiha, su padre, en persona.

Aun así dio pase a seguirla dentro de la casa y los guió hasta la sala recibidor donde les sirvió tragos de amargo licor.

—Lady Yamanaka— comenzó a hablar Itachi mirándola con rostro serio —creo que ya sabe por qué estamos aquí, ¿cierto?-.

La mujer sonrió y acomodo su vestido para tomar asiento frente a ellos.

—Me temo que sí, tengo un poco de retraso con los pagares del préstamo— alisó la falda de su vestido sin mirar a Lord Itachi directamente —verá, milord, no he podido reunir el dinero y me he visto con la penosa situación de terminar vendiendo la ultima parte de las tierras que me dejó mi difunto marido-.

—Lo cual me parece una lastima, Lady Guren, sin embargo negocios son negocios-

—Y lo entiendo, pero ni siquiera he podido darles una vida de acuerdo a su posición a mis queridas hijas, ustedes sabrán, tengo dos hermosas hijas. Fui bendecida con una de mi propia sangre y otra que me fue dejada cuando mi segundo esposo murió— dijo tomando en sus manos dos pequeños portarretratos de la mesa de a lado. Los tenía tan cerca y listos que a Sasuke se le hizo sospechoso, como si ya estuviese todo planeado —mis queridas hijas, que más quisiera yo poder darles lo que merecen— tornó las pinturas de sus hijas en dirección a ellos —¿no creen que son hermosas?-.

Sasuke ni siquiera quería ver las pinturas, se le hacía una bajeza el hecho de que quisiera ofrecerlas, con qué sentido, ¿tenerle lastima, venderlas?. Dio un nuevo trago a su vaso y pudo notar que Sai miraba detenidamente el portarretratos sin expresión alguna, cosa que era rara en él ya que siempre tenía palabras para elogiar mujeres, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y terminó cediendo a verlas.

Rápidamente el tono rosado del cabello de una de ellas lo hipnotizó. Tenía enormes ojos color jade y una piel pálida.

En serio era una belleza exótica.

—Muy hermosas sus hijas, definitivamente merecen algo bueno para su futuro. ¿Por qué no piensa en conseguirles un buen marido, un Gran Señor, un Conde, hasta un Duque que les de lo que merecen? y, quién sabe, hasta pueden ayudarle a usted con su deuda— soltó Itachi con desinterés.

—¿Esta usted diciendo que debería arreglar un matrimonio para con mis hijas en afán de ayudarme a mi? — Lo miró curiosa.

—¿Y por qué no? Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, y pensándolo bien, son hermosas, sacaría buen provecho de ello- dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

Lady Guren sonrió acariciando el portarretratos —en estos días es muy difícil salir a sociedad para buscarles un buen prospecto. Aunque si gusta conocerlas en persona, tal vez podríamos estar sentados aquí hablando sobre negocios y, quién sabe, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-.

Itachi la miró por un largo rato, sonrió de medio lado y levantó su mano izquierda.

—Lo siento, Lady Yamanaka, sus hijas son hermosas pero tengo a alguien esperando en casa— dijo mostrando la alianza en su dedo anular.

Sasuke pudo ver como el rostro de Lady Guren palidecía, algo le decía que en sus planes no estaba que fueran ellos en lugar de su padre, pero definitivamente en sus planes estaba ofrecer a una de sus hijas para casarse con Itachi, después de todo era el primogénito.

Itachi había consumado matrimonio con Izumi Matsui, hija mayor de una vieja amiga de la familia, hace poco más de dos semanas. La boda había sido rápida, casi un secreto para todos puesto que el Duque Uchiha estaba en malas condiciones necesitaba dejar preparado todo, arreglando un matrimonio para su hijo mayor.

Aunque en su familia no era común andar exponiendo sus sentimientos, Sasuke supo que siempre la había amado en secreto.

—No lo sabía, milord. Pero aun así…—relamió sus labios —tal vez tenga ganas de divertirse, sin necesidad de casarse con ellas. Si es que sabe a lo que me refiero— dijo en tono sugerente.

Sasuke sí notó el tono sugerente

—Yo sí quiero conocerlas— dijo intentando sonar no muy emocionado —necesitamos algo de diversión en esta velada, hágalas pasar-.

—Sasuke…— comenzó Itachi —¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?— cuestionó en voz baja su hermano.

—¡Vamos, hermano!— rió Sasuke —no es como que pienso casarme con ellas, sólo soy un joven citadino que quiere divertirse un rato— dijo en voz alta mirando a Lady Guren.

Ella rió notando que el pequeño de los Uchiha había captado el mensaje que había dado.

—Definitivamente se divertirá, milord, mis hijas a parte de hermosas son muy… esmeradas en todo lo que hacen— se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta donde las llamó.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estas haciendo? te recuerdo que estamos aquí por un negocio— recriminó Itachi.

—Y eso es lo que pienso hacer, negociar— sorbió su vaso —además, padre ya daba por perdido este dinero, sólo quiero divertirme.

Lady Guren regresó a su lugar y tiempo después se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a dos doncellas jóvenes y fascinantes.

Sasuke pudo sentir como su estomago reaccionaba con sólo verla, era realmente atractiva, no tenía el cuerpo llamativo ni se veía muy social, sin embargo algo tenía que lo hacia dudar sobre si mismo.

—_Sakura Haruno— _escuchó que la llamaban. Hasta su nombre era poético.

Dio el ultimo trago a su bebida para armarse de valor y se puso de pie, camino hasta ella y no pudo evitar tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de ese llamativo cabello, quería olerlo, pero no quería terminar de asustarla.

—Me llevo esta— dejó escapar de sus labios. Pudo notar la incomodidad de la pelirosa pero no retrocedió. Cuando sintió que ella retiraba su toque sintió que volvía a tierra. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a elevarse con el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos?.

—_Disculpeme, pero no soy posesión de nadie, Lord Sasuke Uchiha—_ escuchó que decía fuerte y claro con su hermosa voz.

Lady Yamanaka la había sacado de la sala y ahí estaba de nuevo en el presente, escuchando los gritos de la madre hacia su hija.

¿Qué no se supone que esto ya estaba hablado? ¿Por qué se había negado?

Itachi se había puesto de pie obligando a Sai hacer lo mismo.

—No nos quedaremos, Sasuke— dijo su hermano —te recomiendo hacer lo mismo— y salió de la casa dejándolo en la sala con la rubia que hasta el momento seguía en la misma posición retorciendo sus manos, incapaz de hacer un sonido o decir algo.

Sasuke la ignoró.

Tiempo después, cuando Lady Guren regresó y detrás de ella llegaba la pelirosa, pudo ver que había sido reprendida, el tono rojizo en su pálida mejilla se lo hacía notar.

—Sakura lo acompañará esta noche, milord— atrajo su atención —le aseguro que hará todo lo posible por mantenerlo entretenido— le dedicó una sonrisa incomoda.

Ni siquiera notó en el momento que tanto Itachi como Sai no estaban ya en ese lugar. Sasuke sabía negociar, ella también sabía hacerlo.

Guren llamó a Ino y ambas salieron de ahí. El silencio reinó por todos lados, la pelirosa estaba frente a él con la mirada baja y las manos a los costados.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Sasuke socarronamente —¿no se supone que ibas a entretenerme?— movió frente a él su vaso vacío.

Sakura tomó la fina botella del licor y se acercó para llenar su vaso. Sus manos rozaron con las de él haciendo que se sobresaltara y terminara derramando liquido encima de su traje.

—¡P-perdoneme, milord!— dijo nerviosa —torpeza mía- le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Hmp- Sasuke tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar inútilmente el liquido.

Estaba ahí frente a él, levemente inclinada dejando a la vista su pequeño y marcado escote, sus labios carnosos, su tersa piel y su cabello que liberaba un olor dulce. No pudo contenerse más.

La tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él pegando su cuerpo con el de ella. La sintió aumentar su respiración. Sus senos subiendo y bajando rozando su pecho a través de la ropa.

—¿Mi-milord?— dijo antes de ser callada por un beso urgente.

Sasuke aprisionó más su cuerpo hacia él y tomó su pequeño rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Metió su mano entre el cabello rosa y empezó a empujar para profundizar el beso, quería entrar en su boca.

Sakura sintió la presión en sus labios y no supo como actuar. No pudo evitar comparar los besos que había recibido ese día, por un lado Naruto había sido gentil y casto al momento de hacerlo, Lord Sasuke estaba siendo rudo y desesperado, como si tuviera que hacerlo lo más rápido posible o sería castigado por tardar tanto.

El pelinegro comenzó a trasar con sus labios un camino por su quijada abriéndose paso por el cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Sakura respingó.

Sintió como un escalofrío se formaba en su nuca y viajaba hasta su espalda baja.

Sasuke desesperado depositaba besos mientras subía la falda del vestido para acariciar sus piernas. —_Maldito vestido complicado— _pensó.

Sakura quiso llorar en cuanto sintió sus manos recorrer sus muslos e ir subiendo hasta sus glúteos.

—Deténgase— susurró en un sollozo— por favor.

La erección de Sasuke palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones, eran tan fuerte que dolía, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la suplica.

—¿Qué dijiste?— cuestionó el Uchiha.

Sakura era conocida por ser una mujer fuerte y de carácter noble, siempre al frente de todo, nunca se daba por vencida. Su padre siempre dijo que ella moriría de pie antes que doblegarse al enemigo. Pero por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo.

—Lo siento, milord, sé la posición en la que esta mi familia— comenzó hablar en voz baja —pero yo jamás…se lo pido por favor, no lo haga— finalmente, lloró.

Sasuke sintió un nudo en el estomago y un dolor en el pecho. Él era experto en mujeres, para él era un deporte. A veces se tenía que ser rudo como cazador otras veces tenías que ser sutil como poeta escribiendo versos. Todo dependía de la mujer con la que estuvieras, pero esta vez no sabía como reaccionar.

Los hermosos ojos jade estaban llenos de algo además de miedo y lágrimas, estaban llenos de dolor, estaban pidiendo misericordia en silencio.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello tirando levemente hacia atrás y le dio la espalda.

—¿Tú sabías de esto?— preguntó con voz ronca.

—Yo no sé de que habla— contestó nerviosa

—¡Que si tú sabías que debías complacerme para saldar la deuda!— gritó el pelinegro

—N-no, milord.— dijo titubeante.

Sasuke sintió desconfianza de sus palabras. Después de todo su madre dijo que ella estaba acostumbrada a este trato.

—Quitate la ropa— ordenó.

—¿Milord?— balbuceó.

—¡QUE TE QUITES LA ROPA, CON UN DEMONIO!- gritó acercándose a ella para arrojarla al sillón.

—¡No, por favor, tenga piedad!— pidió entre llanto —se lo ruego, milord…—Sasuke comenzó a romper el vestido —¡yo jamás he estado con un hombre!— confesó elevando la voz.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Volteó a ver su rostro y no pudo notar nada más que dolor en él.

Si ella no mentía, su madre la había vendido como una prostituta y él había estado a punto de caer en el juego. Estuvo a punto de dañar a una niña por la avaricia y errores de su propia familia.

Se puso de pie, le dio la espalda y tomó su saco. No quería ver el estado en que había dejado a la pelirosa.

-Dígale a su madre que mañana me pondré en contacto con ella— y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se enderezó en el sillón y entre lágrimas comenzó acomodar inútilmente su vestido rasgado. Su madrastra nunca fue una persona amorosa, pero definitivamente jamás se esperó que le hiciera esto.

Ino entró rápidamente por la puerta y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Llora, hermanita, llora todo lo que debas llorar…- la acunó en sus brazos —¿te hizo daño?— preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

—Ino… ¿por qué yo?— soltó entre llanto —¿por qué siempre yo?-.

Ino no supo responder, todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla sentir lo más protegida posible.

—Perdoname por no protegerte- lloró la rubia —perdóname, no volverá a pasar.

.-

Nuevamente gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, quiero agradecer a _**Mariacre02 **_por su lindo review, a todos los que me leen aun sin dejar un mensajito.

Gracias a los que sí lo dejan, no saben como ayuda para levantar el animo y continuar, así mismo **me gustaría que dejaran para ver que les gusta y que les disgusta de la historia** ^^

**cuídense mucho y de nuevo, gracias por leer **


	5. Chapter 5

A lo lejos se podía escuchar como lentamente los sonidos comenzaban aparecer; pájaros cantar, murmullos y pasos afuera, un nuevo día estaba comenzando pero ella seguía con las pesadas cortinas corridas cubriendo la vista de la ventana que anunciaba un nuevo día.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día en que su madrastra casi la vendía para saldar la cuenta que su padre había dejado para con los Uchiha. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que Lord Sasuke había arremetido contra ella, aunque una parte en su cabeza y corazón daba las gracias de que él se hubiese detenido en el momento que se lo pidió.

—¿Sakura?— escuchó la voz de Ino detrás de la puerta —voy a entrar— se anunció.

—Vamos, floja, ya es pasadas las 7 am, deberías estar abajo conmigo tomando el desayuno y platicando sobre algún sueño raro que hayas tenido y plasmarla en un cuento— trató de animarla la rubia, sin mucho éxito.

Sakura había comenzado a tener ese tipo de comportamiento silencioso y reflexivo. Su hermana había comenzado a preocuparse ya que aunque Sakura era muy introvertida en ocaciones, siempre terminaba diciendo lo que pasaba por su mente, a diferencia de estos últimos días.

—Sakura, sabes que no puedo irme dejándote así— la pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No, no puedes hacer esto— levanto la voz y tomó asiento en su cama —es nuestra oportunidad, no puedes rechazarla.

—sé que lo hablamos, pero no puedo irme y dejarte así, es injusto— dijo la rubia en voz triste.

—por favor, Ino— tomó su mano —piensa que es por un bien común. Te irás y te pagarán bien, eso puede ayudarnos a irnos de aquí y saldar la cuenta.

—tal vez si le pidiéramos ayuda a Naru…-

—¡No!— gruñó la pelirosa —quiero mantenerlo fuera de todo esto. No tendría cara para pedírselo después de lo que pasó.

—Esta bien, no llores— le limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla —me iré, pero necesito que hagas todo lo posible por ponerte bien, no podría irme y concentrarme sabiendo que te dejo aquí en este estado— Ino posó sus manos en los hombros de la ojijade zarandeandola levemente —somos un equipo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Sakura sonrió extendiéndose para abrazar a su hermana, colocó su cabeza en su hombro y asintió en silencio.

—lo prometo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo— dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Ino era una joven amante de las artes, tiempo atrás le habían hecho una pequeña invitación para tocar el piano en la casa del Marqués Hyuga, había sido un éxito total y ahora le ofrecían ser concertista en varias galas de gente poderosa, familias reconocidas que definitivamente podrían pagar lo suficiente para liberarlas a ambas de las manos de Lady Guren.

Naruto había prometido regresar por Sakura, sin embargo en la ultima carta que había llegado él comentaba los altibajos de su viaje a casa, sin mencionar que sus padres había hablado con él y aceptado su matrimonio siempre y cuando él asumiera sus obligaciones reales, en las cuales estaba atender a clases en la corte y saber llevar responsabilidades de la posición de su padre para seguir con el legado familiar. Eso lo había retrasado pero no perdía la esperanza de volver pronto, él quería regresar por ella en sus próximo periodo vacacional y llevarle a su hogar para disponer de una doncella que le ayudara a prepararse para asumir su puesto de esposa y acompañante del próximo Marqués. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Sakura no era de depender de los demás, odiaba el hecho que su padre la había criado para ser una mujer independiente y fuerte y, sin embargo, se sentía desamparada y sola. No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que actuar tranquila y obedecer, no quería que Lady Guren sospechara de los planes que tenía con Ino en lo que llegaba Naruto.

A la orilla del condado Haruno se encontraba la casa donde se hospedaban los hijos del Duque Uchiha con su primo, éste ultimo amante de la pintura, había optado por retratar cosas nuevas en las ultimas 2 semanas que había estado en ese lugar. Definitivamente era más tranquilo que el lugar de donde venía.

Ese día había decidido plasmar el prado que saludaba a la primavera desde el balcón de su recamara. Un trazo por aquí y por allá. Un pequeño canario se posó en el árbol que estaba retratando, lo que lo hizo ponerse inquieto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido semanas atrás, más bien no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su largo cabello rubio le llamaba, quería tocarlo, sus hermosos ojos de azul intenso le habían parecido el mismo retrato del mar cuando no tenía la furia de las olas y sus labios daban una tierna invitación a tocarlos.

Se acomodó un poco inquieto en su banquillo. Él sabía como tratar con las mujeres, no podía estar así por una con la que ni siquiera había intercambiado palabras.

Volvió a sumergirse en la tranquilidad del momento cuando un portazo dentro de la casa lo hizo salir del trance. Rápidamente se puso de pie, limpió sus manos y salió de su recamara para ver que sucedía. Escuchó gritos amortiguados por las paredes de la oficina y decidió entrar.

—¿¡te has vuelto loco, Sasuke!?— le retaba Itachi —¡no puedes hacer esto!.

—nuestro padre quería que lo hiciera, ¿no? Entonces, ¿que más da cuando y con quién?

—Nuestro padre quería que lo hicieras en el momento adecuado y con una persona adecuada, no en esta situación— le reprendió el mayor —¿es por eso te querías quedar en este lugar?— preguntó pasando una mano por su cabeza para acomodar su cabello.

Sasuke lo miró tendidamente en silencio.

—¿qué esta pasando aquí?— preguntó Sai observando todo.

—Sasuke enloqueció.

—tú lo hiciste por papá también ¿y yo soy el loco?— gruñó el pelinegro

—¡yo amaba a Izumi!— gritó Itachi caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación.

—de todas formas esta decidido. No pienso cambiar de opinión— Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte —si quieren quedarse para acompañarme, gracias. Pero si deciden irse no pienso detenerlos— declaro y salió cerrando detrás de él.

—¿Itachi?— dijo Sai sacando al peligro de sus pensamientos —¿que demonios esta pasando?.

—Sasuke va a casarse con la hija de Lady Guren.

La noticia le cayó en el fondo del estomago, ¿estaba escuchando bien? La única mujer que le había llamado la atención y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la había perdido. No es como si hubiese sido suya en algún momento pero la esperanza le mantenía animado.

—¿Sasuke piensa casarse con Lady Ino?— su voz había salido baja y con un tono de dolor.

Itachi lo miró desde su escritorio con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

—no, no me digas que tú también— dijo antes de tirarse en su silla —¡me lleva el diablo!— golpeó con el puño el escritorio.

El carruaje llegó y Sakura ayudó a Ino a sacar la ultima maleta que habían empacado, su baúl ya estaba siendo acomodado en la parte de equipaje.

—te vamos a extrañar mucho, querida— dijo Lady Guren tomando la mejilla de su hija —cuidate mucho y procura sonreír más, estoy segura que encontrarás un prospecto decente en esos lugares.

—sí, madre— afirmó cansinamente y tomó la mano de Sakura —cuídate mucho, escríbeme a diario porque yo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?— depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirosa —volveré pronto, frentona.

Sakura sonrió pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, ese que había estado ocultando por días.

-lo haré, Inopuerca— sollozó —da todo lo mejor de ti— eso último sonó más a suplica que a motivación para su hermana.

Ino abrazó fuertemente a su hermana. Dios, como la echaría de menos pero ella tenía razón, su partida era para un bien al futuro.

—vamos, vamos—Lady Guren tomó a Ino y la separó de Sakura apurándola a subir al carruaje que había enviado el Marqués de Hyuga —no querrás hacerlos esperar, el viaje es largo, niña— reprendió cerrando la puerta.

—¡escribeme diario, frentona!— gritó Ino desde el carruaje cuando comenzó andar.

Sakura sintió un dolor enorme en su pecho y no pudo evitar echarse a correr detrás de su hermana.

—a diario— dijo entre jadeos —regresa pronto, por favor— y de repente sintió que las piernas le fallaron haciéndola caer de rodillas. No quiso procupar a su hermana así que sonrió y agitó la mano en el aire despidiéndola —¡cuídate mucho!.

—¡te quiero, hermanita!— escuchó la voz de la rubia decir.

—y yo a ti…— susurró comenzando a sentir lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas nuevamente.

Decidió quedarse un momento ahí, en el suelo viendo como el carruaje de Ino cada vez se alejaba más y más dando paso a la soledad, de nuevo estaba ahí en esa enorme casa sintiéndose desolada.

Detrás de ella escuchó pasos acercarse, ya sabía quién era así que ni siquiera le sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz.

—ponte de pie, no seas ridícula— le dijo en tono demandante —y arréglate que esta noche tenemos visita— y regresó dentro de la casa.

Sakura se sentía cansada y triste, que no podía simplemente dejarla estar ahí un momento, sin tener que hostigarla.

De repente sintió inquietud. —¿_visitas_, dijo?— un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal —no, por favor que no sea lo que pienso— se abrazó tratando de darse confort.

No sabía si correría con la misma suerte de la vez anterior. Esta vez estaría sola, no habría nadie que la consolara.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos— saludó Lady Guren —pasen, están en su casa.

Los muchachos de cabello negro entraron a la gran casa dejando sus largas gabardinas en manos de la anfitriona.

—ustedes disculparan que los reciba personalmente, ya saben que no tengo dinero para pagar suficiente personal— comentó en un falso tono humilde.

—no es de nuestra incumbencia— soltó Sasuke caminando hacia la sala recibidor.

Itachi y Sai lo siguieron en silencio. Lady Guren les hizo la invitación de sentarse y lo hicieron, el mayor se veía inquieto y le dedicaba una mirada de inconformidad.

—sus hijas, ¿nos acompañaran?— preguntó Sai impaciente recibiendo de Itachi una mirada represora.

—me tomo que Ino partió hace unas horas a un recital para el Marqués de Hyuga, pero el hecho que no este no nos afecta en el tema que vamos a tocar hoy— sonrió acomodando la falda de su vestido. Itachi por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de golpear a una mujer, esa mujer era nefasta.

-¿entonces comenzamos?— apresuró Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento —Itachi será mi abogado, él se encargará de todos los porvenir.

El mencionado sacó de su maletín unos papeles y se los extendió a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

Lady Guren los tomó —espero me disculpen, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para leerlos, después de todo no estamos tratando algo sencillo— sonrió y salió a su oficina.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta volvió abrirse pero esta vez una pequeña silueta enfundada en un vestido azul entró con una bandeja en sus manos. Se detuvo frente a los hombres y les ofreció un vaso a cada uno.

—es ginebra— susurró algo titubeante.

—no esta envenenada, ¿cierto?— bromeó Sai sonriéndole. Sakura sintió menos incomodidad y regresó la sonrisa.

—milord— sonrió —si estuviese envenenada créame que yo la hubiese tomado en lugar de venir a ofrecérsela— Sasuke la miró en silencio.

—humor acido. Que adorable— le dijo el pálido muchacho aun sonriéndole —entonces ¿sabes a qué venimos hoy…?

-¡Sai!— gruñó Sasuke

—No, Sasuke— respondió Itachi —ella tiene derecho a saber lo que van hacer— dijo levantando el vaso de ginebra frente a ella —brindo por tu linda familia, milady— y bebió hondo.

—te necesito sobrio, Itachi— recriminó amargamente su hermano —¿recuerdas?.

Sakura no entendía nada, pero la poca paz que había sentido cuando Sai comenzó a jugar con ella se había esfumado nuevamente. Tomó la bandeja, se inclinó levemente haciendo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de ese lugar, en ese momento su madre regresaba a la sala recibidor tomándola del hombro y agitando los papeles que le había dado Lord Itachi momentos antes.

—estoy de acuerdo con todo— colocó los papeles en la mesa —¿les parece si procedemos?— apuró.

Itachi volvió a tomar los papeles y darles un nuevo vistazo, el mismo los había redactado y sabía que si hubiese alguna alteración se daría cuenta inmediatamente, pero con una mujer como ella y con sus años de experiencia en el mercado, no quería arriesgarse.

—bien, adelante— se los entregó después de volver a revisarlos y Lady Guren pidió a Sakura acercara la pluma y tinta para firmarlos.

Primero fue su madre, después vio como Sai firmaba en la línea que alcanzó a leer como _"testigo"_, por ultimo Lord Sasuke tomó la pluma y la observó por un largo tiempo después miró a su madre que estaba sonriendo triunfante y bajó la mirada para firmar el documento.

Teniendo todas las firmas, Lady Guren aplaudió emocionada.

Sakura no entendía nada, miraba en silencio todo lo que estaba pasando frente a ella pero había un extraño sentimiento que estaba mareándola.

—Sakura— la llamó su madre —sube a empacar una maleta con sólo lo necesario— le ordenó.

—¿m-madre?…

—¡hazlo, niña!— le apremió.

Sakura salió rápidamente hacia su recamara con un nudo en el estomago, no entendía nada pero hizo lo que le pidieron empacando unas cuantas cosas de las pocas que tenía y bajando de nuevo.

—…ha sido un placer y espero con ansias el día del suceso— escuchó que decía su madre con más emoción de la necesaria.

Sakura entró en la habitación y todos voltearon a verla. Se veía cansada, como presa acorralada.

—Sakura, de ahora en adelante te irás con los Señores Uchiha— sintió se le heló la sangre.

—¿di-disculpe?— preguntó elevando la voz

—Lord Sasuke te ha abierto las puertas de su casa— dijo Lady Guren —no sólo de su casa, te vas a casar con él— sentenció.

La pequeña maleta que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo rompiendo el silencio que se había generado en la habitación, el golpe hizo que se abriera y sus pocas pertenencias rodaran por el suelo.

—yo…yo no puedo casarme con él— dijo comenzando a sentir que los ojos le quemaban —madre, usted sabe que yo…

Guren había levantado su mano en intención de volver a golpearla, sin embargo una mano la había detenido en el aire.

—le pido de la forma más amable que no vuelva hacer eso— le dijo Lord Sasuke —ella ya no le pertenece— Sakura lo vio pasmada en silencio —y no quiero que se vaya a ver mal el día de la boda— sentenció el Uchiha sonriendo de lado.

Lord Sai había recogido las cosas de Sakura metiéndolas de nuevo en la pequeña maleta y entregándosela a Sir Kakashi que había entrado de inmediato cuando escuchó el ajetreo.

—vámonos— gruño Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—estaré esperando la invitación— dijo Lady Guren desde la puerta felizmente.

Sir Kakashi ayudó a una pasmada Sakura a subir al carruaje y Sasuke se volteó en su lugar antes de seguirlos —me temo, milady, que debería sentarse, será una larga espera- le sonrió con desdén.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, todo pasando frente a sus ojos lentamente, el silencio en el carruaje le chillaba en los oídos y era roto solamente por los casquillos de los caballos que se oían a lo lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba su mente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que sería su casa, por el momento, se sintió trastabillar y una mano fuerte la detuvo en seco.

—tenga cuidado, milady— le dijo Itachi ayudándola a caminar el recorrido desde el coche hasta la entrada a la casa.

—déjala, yo lo hago desde aquí— reprochó Sasuke tomándola del brazo y guiándola escaleras arriba a lo que sería su habitación —aquí dormirá— le informó abriendo la puerta —claro que eso será sólo hasta el día de la boda— le miró severamente.

Sakura no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio.

—¿es que no piensa hablarme?— cuestionó en tono grave

—me temo, milord, que no tengo mucho que decir por el momento— dijo en voz baja pero firme sin mirarlo.

—entonces le dejo para que vaya acostumbrándose— camino hacia la salida —encontrará ropa adecuada en el ropero. Le mandaré llamar para la cena— dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se quedó unos momentos en ese mismo lugar, procesando todo lo que había pasado. Sabiendo que su vida había sido intercambiada como si no valiera nada. Su cuerpo había sido vendido y su destino había sido arrebatado.

Tenía que despedirse del amor de su vida y de su hermana, de ahora en adelante sólo le quedaba caminar sola.

Estaba cansada de tanto llorar, de sentirse mal… pero se lo permitió una vez más, sólo un momento más. Se deslizó en la puerta hasta caer al suelo, tomó sus rodillas y las juntó a su pecho, colocó su cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a llorar, tan fuerte como cuando le tocó despedir a su padre y entregarlo a la tierra.

—Naruto, ahora sí tengo que despedirme de ti para siempre…— ahogó un grito entre sus rodillas y lloró como si no hubiese un mañana para ella.

**.-**

Hola! Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí y leer mi historia… vamos lento pero a paso firme :)

Gracias a _**Mariacre02 **_por su review ^^ espero te guste el capitulo.

**Disculpen los capítulos flojos son para darle formación a los que se vienen, saludos a todos y gracias **


	6. Chapter 6

_**E**_l cielo a través de la ventana se veía en un tono grisáceo y las nubes amenazaban con traer lluvia torrencial. El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que el carruaje se meciera lentamente sin embargo él no pensaba detenerse.

Hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera tomado un caballo y emprendido el viaje solo, pero su padre había insistido en que fuese llevado hasta allá, después de todo ahora que había comenzado a tomar clases en la corte y a aparecer en sociedad era notado y sabido que él estaba en proceso a tomar el lugar de su padre cuando éste decidiera retirarse.

sintió el carruaje detenerse de repente.

—milord— escuchó la voz del cochero hablarle —deberíamos detenernos, el día no pinta para poder continuar con el viaje— advirtió con voz nerviosa.

Naruto lo meditó un tiempo, no quería detenerse, entre menos paradas hicieran más rápido estaría con ella. Había pedido una licencia de 4 días en la corte, no había tiempo que perder, ya no podía estar lejos de ella ni un momento más.

—milord, si nos arriesgamos a continuar podemos perder el paso, lastimar un corcel o incluso a nosotros mismos— comentó esperanzado y tratando de hacerle ver la situación. Él había trabajado para su familia durante años, lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que era un joven enamorado y le tenía mucho aprecio pero también le preocupaba y era su responsabilidad.

—esta bien, Iruka— apretó el puño sobre su rodilla —Detengamonos en el próximo pueblo a esperar que pase el mal tiempo.

Iruka sonrió para si mismo y soltó un suspiro de alivio encaminando el carruaje al siguiente pueblo.

Desde que había llegado a esa casa el tiempo había pasado lento, la soledad la había abrazado y la tristeza le visitaba a diario. Pero ese día en especial sentía que nada de lo que hubiera hecho o pensado hacer con su vida valía algo en sí.

Miraba por su ventana el cielo gris, incluso el día se sentía triste.

Tocaron su puerta.

—adelante.

Por la puerta entró una menuda figura de cabello castaño y ropas sencillas pero elegantes.

—buenas tardes, milady— hizo una reverencia —mi nombre es Tenko, pero puede llamarme Tenten si así lo gusta.

Tenten era la doncella chaperona que había asignado Itachi a Sakura, ésta le ayudaría a adaptarse a sus roles como futura esposa.

Sin embargo algo le decía que la habían asignado para hacerle compañía puesto que desde que llegó sólo se la pasaba encerrada incluso para ingerir sus alimentos, querían saber como funcionaba su mente o evitar que hiciera una tontería. Después de todo, ¿qué pasaría si ella decidía terminar con todo antes de haber comenzado? Habría sido la compra más inútil que hubiese hecho Lord Sasuke en su vida.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente al recordar lo que era. _Un objeto que había sido comprado._

Tenten se acercó lentamente a la pelirosa en silencio, se notaba nerviosa.

—_pobrecilla_— pensó Sakura, en serio no quería hacerla sentir mal o que fallara en su trabajo. Le dedicó una sonrisa, la mejor que podría darle en esos momentos.

—bien, ¿cómo comenzamos?— le preguntó poniendose de pie con pesar —al mal paso darle prisa, diría mi hermana.

Tenten juntó las manos en un aplauso y sonrió. Sakura se sintió aliviada, al menos no era mala persona.

—bien, quiero ayudarle a elegir sus ropas, milady— tomó su mano y la guió hasta la mesa que estaba en la habitación donde había ropa doblada. Al acercarse Sakura pudo notar que eran vestidos. La castaña tomó un pesado libro que estaba junto a lo demás—tiene una figura hermosa, ¡y sin corset, que envidia! ¿Qué le gusta, la comodidad, los vestidos llamativos?— preguntó con un dejo de emoción hojeando el libro.

Sakura se tomó un momento para meditarlo.

—recuerde que tiene que ser algo lindo y que le genere emociones, después de todo no siempre se usa vestido de novia— dijo Tenten sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sakura sintió frío, la piel se erizo en su nuca y brazos.

—¿b-boda?— alcanzó a balbucear.

—mañana, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Lord Itachi quiere que este todo listo para hoy mismo, todo el personal esta de arriba abajo. Después de todo, su hermano pequeño es quién contraerá matrimonio— siguió hablando emocionada sin notar el desasosiego de la pelirosa.

—¿se encuentra bien?— la pregunta sonó tan lejos de sus oídos que Tenten la tuvo que repetir para saber que estaba intentando llamar su atención.

—lo siento, sí— mintió —son los nervios, no sabía que esto pasaría tan pronto.

—debe amarla tanto— suspiró —después de todo Lord Sasuke siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus relaciones y también debo admitir que algo mujeriego, pero después de todo viniendo de una persona tan atractiva y varonil como él no me sorprende —Tenten se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había comenzado hablar sin pensar —lo-lo siento, milady, disculpe mi falta de tacto.

—no, por favor— caminó hasta su cama para tomar asiento —platícame sobre él, lo que conozcas sobre Lord Sasuke.

Si iba a comenzar una vida con él, tal vez era hora de comenzar a ver con quién iba hacerlo.

Sasuke caminaba de un lado para otro en la oficina de Itachi, este ultimo lo veía entre divertido y serio desde su escritorio.

—¿y bien?— le preguntó ocultando la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, después de todo, no todos los días se veía a su hermano nervioso.

—Itachi, debes pensar que esto es una locura…

—lo es— afirmó rápidamente.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—pero quiero hacerlo, desde que…— miro sus manos durante un tiempo en silencio, recordando la vez que la conoció y la necesidad que tuvo de tocarla, de besarla y acercarla a él. Lo cerca que estuvo de tomarla sin piedad. Se recriminó en silencio.

—te entiendo, tienes sentimiento de culpa y piensas que así harás bien— se puso de pie —pero Sasuke, tienes tanto en riesgo, no sabes quién es ni como es. Puede ser igual a su madre.

—te recuerdo que no sabemos como era su madre— sus ojos se clavaron en su hermano —Sakura la perdió siendo una niña, hasta donde sabemos su padre era el Conde de Haruno y su madrastra una viuda que decidió gastarse todo en apuestas y vender a sus hijas.

—y tú accediste a ello— le recordó el pelilargo

—lo que hice fue ayudarle, si no era yo lo haría con cualquier otro, no podía dejarle desamparada— pasó la mano por su cabeza peinando su cabello hacia atrás —no sabes lo que me hace sentir, Itachi.

Su hermano lo observó tendidamente, ¿en qué momento Sasuke había crecido tanto? Sabía que era un adulto hecho y derecho, ese año habían festejado su cumpleaños número 26 pero siempre se había comportado como un niñato, yendo de aquí para allá sin forjar nada que en serio lo hiciera mantener la cabeza y los pies en la tierra.

—aun puedes ayudarla sin tener que contraer matrimonio con ella, hermano.

—pero quiero hacerlo— dijo firmemente.

Itachi caminó hacia él y lo tomó del hombro para darle apoyo.

—entonces hazlo, yo te apoyo— eso era todo lo que quería escuchar de él. Dar el paso que estaba apunto de hacer no era cosa fácil. Sabía que no se había comunicado con ella de la forma correcta, no era sencillo acercársele. Pero lo intentaría. Cada día de una forma u otra, pero le haría ver que podía confiar en él y que todo esto podría funcionar. Después de todo no había marcha atrás, o se llevaban bien y encaraban su nuevo destino juntos o terminaban lastimándose esclavizados uno del otro.

Desde que le habían dado la noticia, el tiempo parecía una broma de mal gusto, mientras los últimos 3 días que había estado en esa casa habían parecido 3 años, la ultima tarde noche había pasado tan rápido que ni se dio tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

Ese día llegaron tres mucamas y dos doncellas en las cuales iba incluida Tenten a despertarla temprano, la metieron en una bañera con agua tibia llena de rosas y lilis.

—_para el amor eterno y la felicidad— _escuchó le dijeron entre risitas y voces cantarinas. Ella se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un bufido.

¿En serio podría ella tener amor eterno y felicidad? Definitivamente lo podría tener, el problema era que no era con la persona que la esperaría esa tarde frente al altar.

Había estado tratando de hacerse la idea de dejarlo ir, pero ¿cómo podías hacerlo? Él había sido el amor de su vida desde que lo recordaba, y aunque estuvieron lejos mucho tiempo seguía considerándolo como el único hombre al que amaría.

Sonrió amargamente recordando el momento que habían compartido; su primer beso y también el ultimo que se dieron.

Y su hermana, siempre habían soñado con el día de sus bodas, enfundadas en vestidos elegantes y muchas flores por todos los rincones. Ni siquiera habían imaginado el hecho de no estar presentes en un momento tan especial como ese, más sin embargo ahí estaba en el día de su boda sintiéndose tan sola y desamparada como aquella vez que perdió a su padre.

Soltó un sollozo y se pellizco el brazo para desviar sus pensamientos y evitar volver a llorar. Ya se había cansado de hacerlo.

Las damas de compañía entraron en ese momento para ayudarla a salir de la bañera, colocaron encima de ella una bata de seda y la guiaron a su recamara nuevamente, tomó asiento frente al espejo y aunque veía su reflejo frente a ella no pudo darse cuenta cuando fue que le hicieron el delicado peinado decorado con pequeños capullos de flores enmarcando su rostro y contrastando con su cabello rosado.

La ayudaron a ponerse de pie y la enfundaron en un hermoso vestido sencillo, elegante y liso con mangas de encaje, no muy llamativo pero con un escote y un corset que detallaban su esbelta y contorneada figura.

—se ve preciosa, milady— dijo Tenten colocando la mantilla sobre su cabeza y pasándole el ramo lleno de flores para dar el toque final —en serio luce tan hermosa— ahogó un sollozo de felicidad.

Tenten había pasado poco tiempo con ella, sin embargo se podía notar que era una joven de buenos sentimientos y muy sensible, a Sakura le caía muy bien, le recordaba a su hermana en cierto punto.

—gracias por su gran trabajo, señoritas— alisó la falda de su vestido blanco —supongo tengo que esperar a bajar hasta que este todo listo.

—oh no, milady—apresuró Tenten —de hecho tenemos que ir a la iglesia del condado, entonces tenemos que partir ya.

—pero no debo ver al novio antes de la boda.

—no se preocupe por ello, él no pasó la noche en la casona, la dejó a su disposición junto con nosotras.

Sakura sintió un toque de agradecimiento, si bien todo esto fue rápido y montado para saldar una deuda, él estaba tratando de que fuera un día de bodas como al menos dictaban las reglas.

Las doncellas comenzaron ayudarla a bajar las escaleras y Sir Kakashi la ayudó a subirse a un carruaje que Lord Itachi había hecho traer para ese día. Era color café, elegante y con flores decorándolo por todos lados, cualquiera que lo viera podía notar el buen gusto y sobre todo, que dentro iba una novia de una familia adinerada.

El camino hasta la iglesia no era largo, sin embargo para ella fue eterno. No sabía con exactitud por qué pero sentía una presión en su interior. Posó una mano en su pecho para calmarse.

Tenten lo notó y colocó su mano sobre la mano libre de la pelirosa, para darle animo.

—todo va a salir bien, se ve hermosa, milady y Lord Sasuke puede ser todo, pero también puede ser un buen marido— le sonrió cálidamente.

Sakura regresó el gesto.

El coche se detuvo y Sir Kakashi tocó la puerta antes de abrirla.

—milady, por favor, acompáñeme a la pequeña sala que esta en la iglesia, me temo que Lord Sasuke se ha retrasado y no quisiéramos que se vieran antes de caminar por el altar— le dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura asintió y aceptó su mano para descender del carruaje. Caminó guiada por Kakashi y entró a una pequeña habitación donde tomó asiento en un mullido sillón.

—vendré por usted en cuanto mis señores hayan llegado a la iglesia— le dijo Kakashi desde la puerta —cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírsela a Tenten.

Sakura asintió y depositó su ramo a un lado. Caminó de aquí para allá por todo el cuarto, las ansias se la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Se detuvo frente al ventanal y vio como unas nubes grises se encaminaban nuevamente amenazando el día.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y ella, aun de espaldas, inhaló con fuerza antes de hablar.

—¿es hora, Sir Kakashi?

—¿Sakura?— la voz mencionando su nombre la sobresaltó. Volteó sobre su lugar para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba hacerlo, se veía enojado, triste y algo confundido. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Naruto estaba frente a ella.

—¿q-qué haces aquí?— balbuceó.

—¿qué significa todo esto?— le dijo en tono dolido —creí que habías dicho que me esperarías.

—lo siento, Naruto, no puedo hacerlo— dijo comenzando a sentir como las rodillas le fallaban y los ojos le escocía. Caminó hacia la puerta rápidamente pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo y volteándola a él.

—¿qué significa esto, Sakura?— volvió a preguntar mirándola con dolor —fui a buscarte y tu madre me dijo que ya no estabas en esa casa. Camino al hotel te vi en el carruaje y quise asegurarme con mis propios ojos— su rostro denotando tristeza y confusión —¿hice algo mal?.

Sakura no pudo contenerlo más y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

—tengo que hacerlo— explicó entre lágrimas —es por el bien de mi familia, mi padre tenía una deuda y debo pagarla.

—¿te estas vendiendo?

—¡esto va más allá de eso!— tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás para separarse de él, comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo le picaba —debo hacerlo, no tengo como saldar la deuda y hay un contrato de por medio— explicó tratando de sonar firme en su decisión.

—¿lo haces sólo por eso?— la pelirosa asintió en silencio —¿aun sientes algo por mi?— ella volvió asentir.

—sí, Naruto— elevó la voz —¡aun tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti!

El rubio caminó hacia ella de nuevo, la tomó en sus brazos y le depositó un beso, tan lleno de desesperación como de cariño.

—¡huye conmigo!— Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par como si no entendiera lo que dijo.

—huye conmigo— repitió Naruto con firmeza —vámonos de aquí inmediatamente, yo te protegeré.

**.-**

¡Hola de nuevo! Este capitulo va dedicado con todo mi corazón para _**Mariacre02 **_que siempre se toma el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review con sus opiniones ^^

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Saludos**


	7. Chapter 7

—_huye conmigo_— repitió Naruto con firmeza —_vámonos de aquí inmediatamente, yo te protegeré._

Las palabras del rubio resonaron lejos en su cabeza. Sakura lo miro sorprendida aun en sus brazos, jamás se imaginó que le pediría eso.

¿Qué debería hacer? Por un lado estaba la posibilidad de irse de ahí con el hombre que quería y ser profuga, y por el otro lado estaba el trato que habían hecho las familias por la deuda y quedarse con un hombre que no la respeto como persona y la compró como un objeto. Su madrastra le había dicho que su padre había sido el causante de todo, no podría con su conciencia si este tipo de situación terminaba por afectar a Ino en un futuro.

—Milord, no estoy segura de ello— razonó un momento —hay tanto expuesto y si esto terminara perjudicando a mi hermana, yo no podría perdonármelo.

Naruto tomó su rostro y lo acarició.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, sólo quiero que estes conmigo de ahora en adelante, aun no es tarde— posó su mano en su nuca y la acercó más a él —dime que quieres estar conmigo y haré lo imposible para liberarte— depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Sakura sintió que estaba haciendo mal, tanto había deseado verlo de nuevo y tenía que ser en un momento como este.

—¿Milady?— escuchó que llamaron en una voz inquieta y con pena. Tenten la miraba desde la puerta por donde había entrado Naruto tiempo antes.

Inmediatamente ella se separó del rubio y cubrió su boca con nerviosismo.

—¿Quién es usted y qué esta haciendo aquí?— apresuró la castaña —llamaré a seguridad.

—¡No! ¡Tenten, espera!— la pelirosa apresuró el paso detrás de la castaña que salió apresurada por la puerta —Milord, por favor, tiene que irse— su mirada jade destellaba miedo y prisa.

Naruto se acercó a ella y tomó su mano —me iré contigo, no sin ti— demandó sujetándola fuerte y apresurándola a la puerta.

Sakura se detuvo en su lugar firmemente.

—No puedo irme en este momento, pero usted sí puede y debe— soltó el agarre del rubio —si viene Sir Kakashi y lo encuentra aquí comenzará un mar de preguntas e incluso podrían darle algo peor que ello, los Uchiha son una familia poderosa, milord.

—Por eso no he de dejarte aquí a la deriva con ellos, nos iremos juntos y después te haré mi esposa. Y Juntos enfrentaremos esto— su hermoso rostro y sus ojos azules infundían convicción.

La pelirosa sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, su espíritu ya no podía más. Escuchó pasos y voces provenientes del pasillo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Espere por mí, milord… vaya a donde siempre nos veíamos, vaya a nuestro lugar— lo tomó de la mano y abrió el ventanal —apresurese, si lo encuentran aquí me temo que no habrá salida ya— tomó el rostro del rubio y le deposito un beso, un _ultimo_ beso.

Naruto lo sintió, él sabía que ella lo decía sólo para salvarlo de las personas que se aproximaban, la miró un momento y salió por la ventana, Sakura le vio correr hasta la muchedumbre de personas que caminaban por la calle y se perdió de su vista.

—¿Milady, esta usted bien?— escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Kakashi.

—Lo estoy

—Tenko me llamó, dijo que había un hombre en…-

—Fue un malentendido, un hombre buscaba al sacerdote y ha entrado aquí, Tenten entró en ese momento y se asustó, intenté detenerla pero salió apresurada, el miedo la hizo actuar— le sonrió al peligris

Kakashi la miró analizando su actitud. Miro la habitación y entró para revisarla lentamente, la ventana estaba abierta, caminó hasta ella y miró hacia afuera, observo la gente ir y venir. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no se tragaba mucho el cuento del malentendido, después de todo Tenten nunca había sido víctima del miedo y era una persona allegada a él.

Sakura sintió nervios, tratandose de Sir Kakashi sabía con qué clase de persona lidiaba. Tomó su ramo de novia de nuevo—¿estamos listos o debemos esperar un poco más?— dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo sacar de su pecho y un dejo de apuro.

—No— extendió su brazo hacia ella ofreciéndoselo —mis señores llegaron, es mejor llevarla allá antes de que se haga más tarde.

Tenten observaba todo desde la entrada, en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella vio perfectamente cuando el rubio besó a su señora y ella no se negó ni opuso resistencia. Definitivamente se conocían. Y ahora ella lo estaba negando todo, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?.

La vio caminar del brazo de Kakashi hasta la capilla y los siguió de cerca.

En la pequeña capilla del condado Itachi arreglaba el traje de gala de su hermano que no dejaba de darse tirones. Estaba estresado.

—Basta, corta con eso, Sasuke— le llamó la atención viendo que volvía a arrugar el saco que portaba. La noche anterior habían abandonado la casona para dejar que Sakura y su cortejo estuvieran cómodas para el gran día. Habían ido a un hotel y aunque el Condado de Haruno no era un lugar muy grande, sí estaba retirado, una rueda del carruaje terminó saliendo de su eje ocasionando que tuvieran un retraso de 40 minutos, Sasuke estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, Itachi sólo sonrió, toda la noche lo escuchó caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación de a lado, seguramente pensaba en los votos matrimoniales después de todo, ¿qué le decías a una persona que no habías visto más allá de cuatro veces en tu vida? Después los chubascos y por ultimo la rueda del carruaje, en definitiva si podían superar el día de su boda, podrían superar un matrimonio arreglado.

Se puso nervioso un momento por su hermano, era su familia, además de su ahora esposa Izumi, Sasuke había sido la única persona que había amado en el mundo, y aunque él había querido hacer esto, le preocupaba que lo lastimaran.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos en silencio.

—Estamos listos— le informó al pelilargo. Sonrió a su hermano y éste se puso pálido.

—Es hora, Sasuke, toma tu lugar que ya viene tu novia— lo vio caminar hasta el altar empujado por Sai en tono de broma y se giró para salir por la puerta, él entregaría a la novia.

Salió al pequeño recibidor y se encontró con un hermoso retrato a sus ojos, Sakura estaba enfundada en un vestido de chifon y seda, su cabello recogido y una mantilla cubriendo su cabeza. Se veía melancólica y evitaba la mirada, pero aun así, lucía hermosa.

Se acercó a ella —estás hermosa, milady— le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, quería que estuviera un poco más relajada. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojo levemente.

Susurró un leve _-gracias- _y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su futuro cuñado. La encaminó hasta las puertas que seguían cerradas, las doncellas acomodaron su vestido y le dieron el modesto ramo de flores. Itachi dio la señal y la música comenzó a resonar por todos lados, el fino chillido del violin y el piano acompañándolo hacia una perfecta combinación.

Sakura inhalo profundamente y se dejó guiar por Itachi a lo largo del pasillo.

—Sasuke— le llamó Sai —estoy seguro de que quieres ver esto— Sasuke que había estado de espaldas a lo que ocurría no pudo más y se tornó en su lugar fijando su mirada en ella.

Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos, su piel, esos labios ligeramente entreabiertos, era la criatura más maravillosa que había visto en su vida, el sólo verla caminando hacia él le robaba el aliento, de sólo verla quería, _anhelaba_ tocarla, y ni siquiera lo pensaba en un sentido morboso, le quemaban los dedos.

Sakura terminó el recorrido con Itachi, Sasuke la miraba en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento?.

El pelinegro extendió su mano ofreciéndola a ella e Itachi se la entregó.

—Te entrego la mano de esta bella doncella, hermano, cuídala mucho— le dijo con calidez. Sakura se sintió agradecida por el gesto, le dedicó una mirada agradecida y subió al pedestal a lado de Lord Sasuke.

Evitó mirarlo durante un tiempo, Sakura ni siquiera estaba escuchando las palabras del sacerdote, había tantas cosas en su cabeza, ¿qué iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Podría algún día olvidar a Naruto? —_No— _se dijo mentalmente.

—Mirense, tomad su mano que es momento de intercambiar vuestros votos de fidelidad— la pelirosa tragó dolorosamente, ella no había preparado nada, y definitivamente él tampoco, era un matrimonio arreglado, ni siquiera se conocían, ¿qué podían decirse uno al otro?.

—Lady Sakura Haruno— escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándola y resonar por todo el lugar—el día de hoy os tomo como mi esposa; prometo estar siempre para vuestro bienestar, en los momentos oscuros prometo iluminar vuestro camino, nunca os sentiréis sola puesto aun después de la muerte estaré acompañándole. Es precipitado, más creo en el destino y no en casualidades, si estamos aquí frente a frente es porque así se ha escrito en nuestro libro de la vida. Juro hacer lo imposible por hacerle feliz. Hoy compartimos apellido, hoy pasa a ser mi compañera de vida, la mujer que será mi todo— depositó un tierno beso en su mano.

Sakura quiso llorar, sintió algo nacer en su pecho y siguió camino hasta su garganta donde se formó un nudo. No supo que decir, ella no preparó nada, ¿con qué cara le podría ver y prometer algo si momentos antes estuvo besándose con otro y planeando su huida?

Sólo pudo contener las lágrimas y sollozar, Sasuke sintió el temblor de sus manos que aun sostenía en las de él y comprendió la situación. Miró al sacerdote fijamente y éste continuó la ceremonia.

Se intercambiaron los -_acepto_\- jurándose lealtad, compañía y amor, y comenzaron a escuchar la lluvia caer con más fuerza a las afueras del lugar.

—Los declaro marido y mujer— dijo el sacerdote —puede besar a su novia— señaló a la pelirosa.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, no quería hacerlo, no quería besarlo. Él pudo notarlo.

Levantó el velo que cubría levemente el rostro de la pelirosa dejándolo verla más claramente, en verdad era un ángel, _su _ángel de ahora en adelante. No quería presionarla pero el hecho de tenerla tan cerca lo carcomía por dentro.

Se miraron tendidamente en silencio, ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se detuvo a esperar un beso que nunca llegó.

Sintió en rocé de Sasuke limpiando el recorrido de la lágrima y le ofreció el brazo. Caminó con ella hacia afuera de la capilla seguidos por Itachi, Sai, Kakashi y Tenten.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada, éste la soltó.

—¡Felicidades, mis señores!— escucharon la voz de Tenten taciturna, había sido la boda más melancólica en la que había estado presente, parecía que sufrían.

Itachi le dio una palmada en el brazo y Sasuke bufó. Desvió la mirada de una silenciosa Sakura y pidió a Kakashi por su carruaje.

—Directo a la casa, cenaremos y prepararemos las cosas, partimos mañana a primera hora— ordenó secamente.

Sakura sintió incomodidad, hace un momento estaba hablando de promesas y destino pero ahora era de nuevo el joven serio, firme y arisco. ¿Cual era su verdadera identidad?.

—Milord— le llamó Kakashi —todo esta listo— informó abriendo camino para protegerlos de la lluvia que caía fuertemente.

Los campos se veían llorar bajo la lluvia, era como si sintieran lo que él estaba pasando, como si se unieran en sentimiento. Pensó en asistir a la boda, quería verlo con sus propios ojos pero no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, caminó hasta el árbol de duraznos donde se solían ver, donde compartieron su primer beso también y se sentó. Derramó lágrimas silenciosas que se perdieron entre la lluvia que empapaba todo su cuerpo.

—No la puedo perder— dijo golpeando el césped —así pierda mi vida, no lo permitiré.

—¿Qué haces aquí lamiéndote las heridas?— escuchó le preguntaba una voz conocida.

—Lady Yamanaka— dijo con un dejo de rencor en la voz. Ella sonrió.

Traia una sombrilla para cubrirse de lo que restaba de la lluvia, y en su otra mano meneaba un vaso con ginebra.

—Si me disculpa, quisiera estar solo— volteó su rostro evitando mirarla.

—Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar— sonrió de lado atrayendo la atención del rubio.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó apresurado y poniéndose de pie.

—Puedo decirte a donde va, después de todo no creo que se queden aquí por mucho tiempo. Los Uchiha tienen muchas propiedades, pero con mi ayuda podrás dar con ella pronto— bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

Naruto sintió esperanza y un poco de turbulencia en sus sentimientos, ¿aun podría recuperarla? No lo sabría si no lo intentaba una vez más.

—El contrato decía que debía ceder sus derechos como su tutor, y obviamente el casarse era una cláusula— hizo una pausa y sonrió —pero nunca dijeron que tenía que quedarse a lado del Uchiha para siempre— pasó su lengua por los labios tentadoramente.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de la información y su ayuda?— apretó los puños entre desesperación y molestia.

—Lo de siempre— rió burlonamente —quiero dinero—se acercó y acarició la mejilla del rubio —dame una buena cantidad de dinero, y el pequeño cerezo es tuyo— Naruto sintió asco de su toque y se retiró un poco, más no se fue del lugar, no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Más allá de ese lugar, en la casona donde se hospedaban los Uchihas, Sakura entró a su recamara después de la silenciosa cena. Mirando por la ventana esperaba que llegara Tenten o alguna otra doncella a quitarle el vestido y poder dormir, sus maletas ya estaban hechas, después de todo no poseía muchas cosas con ella y la pequeña que había llevado consigo a la casona nunca la desempacó.

Tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante— respondió con una voz firme.

—¿Esta usted bien?— escuchó la voz masculina detrás de ella y su piel se erizó por todo su cuerpo.

—Perfectamente bien, gracias— respondió sin verle. Sintió su presencia y su mirada fija en su espalda, inconscientemente pasó una mano por su nuca.

—Quisiera hablarle un poco— dijo Sasuke —si no es mucha molestia.

—Lo siento, milord. Estoy un poco cansada y mañana nos espera un largo viaje— se tornó a él y rápidamente sintió vértigo. Él estaba ahí con su cabello despeinado enfundado en su ropa de noche, listo para dormir. Podía ver a la perfección una parte de su pecho, el cual se veía bien formado y de pálida piel color piñón.

Sakura ante la vista que tenía sintió que se le secaba la boca, se trato de despabilar caminando al espejo y comenzó con manos torpes a buscar los botones en su espalda para desabotonar el vestido y verse ocupada. Se quejó en voz baja.

—¿Necesita ayuda?— su voz le pareció más ronca que de costumbre.

El pelinegro caminó hacia ella hasta ponerse detrás, ella sintió la cálida respiración en su cuello desnudo.

—Pu-puedo esperar a Tenten, no se preocupe, usted también debe estar exhausto— le dijo nerviosa.

—Tenko esta ocupada, y yo estoy aquí. No me molesta ayudarle— se acercó más a ella.

Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo vibraba, el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla le estaba volviendo loco, sólo necesitaba su consentimiento.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, lo suficiente para sentir la tensión aumentar, hasta que ella accedió silenciosamente. Sasuke levantó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, uno por uno, tomándose su tiempo.

Sakura sintió sus manos moverse ágilmente en su espalda trazando el camino de los botones hasta su espalda baja. Se permitió cerrar los ojos.

De repente sintió cuando el vestido terminó por resbalar de sus brazos y cuerpo, dejando libre a la vista su corset, liguero y medias bajo de éste. Semi abrió los ojos y en el reflejo pudo vislumbrar al pelinegro observándola detenidamente. Se vio a si misma con un leve sonrojo y los labios entreabiertos, respondiendo al roce de las manos de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?.

Sasuke se acercó a ella hasta pegar el fuerte pecho a su menuda espalda. Tomó su mano y la pasó suavemente desde su quijada, por su cuello y bajando por su brazo, la sintió estremecerse.

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó hacer. En verdad estaba sintiendo cosas que pensaba le sucederían nunca. Sintió cuando él comenzó a deshacer el nudo del corset y aflojar el agarre de éste en su cuerpo.

Lo sintió caer a sus pies, aun con los ojos cerrados sintió la mano de su ahora esposo, pasearse por su plano abdomen.

—Eres hermosa— le dijo al oido provocando más escalofríos —permíteme hacerlo— susurró con voz ronca.

Sakura sintió cuando el piso desapareció bajo sus pies y fue intercambiado por la suavidad del mullido colchón a su espalda. Estaba en la cama.

Sasuke se paró cerca de ésta y la admiró tendidamente, sintió como su erección crecía en sus pantalones. Se acomodó lentamente sobre ella sin dejar caer su cuerpo y depositó un tierno beso en su mandíbula —permite hacerlo— le volvió a repetir.

Rozó sus yemas en su cuerpo trazando un camino con ellos desde su mejilla hasta el inicio de sus senos, los pequeños montículos coronados con botones rosas lo tentaban a meterlos en su boca.

Pasó su lengua sobre ellos haciéndola gemir por el tacto que no esperaba, él gruñó y su erección creció a través del pantalón de su pijama.

Abrió lentamente las piernas de Sakura, que aun poseía su ropa de la cintura para abajo, y se acomodó entre ellas. Su erección le palpitaba dolorosamente. Se inclinó para depositar un nuevo beso en su clavícula y ella pudo sentir su miembro presionar su entrada a través de la ropa haciéndola abrir los ojos. Sasuke se perdió en sus ojos jade, ella se puso una mano en la boca para amortiguar un sollozo.

Ese toque la hizo despertar. Siempre soñó con su noche de bodas, con su primera vez y aunque se dejó llevar: él no era con quién quería estar, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Se cubrió su pecho desnudo con sus brazos y volteó el rostro hacia la ventana.

La reacción de negación en Sakura no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke, pudo notarla incomoda y con los ojos rojos, ella no estaba feliz.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó de ella.

Caminó por la habitación hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla volteó nuevamente para mirarla recostada semidesnuda en la cama con pequeños espasmos; ella estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Partimos temprano, descansa— dijo con voz ronca y autoritaria, y cerró la puerta tras de él, más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido

Caminó rápidamente hacia su recamara y gritó con furia mientras tumbaba el florero posado en una de las mesas que adornaban el lugar.

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñó —la he vuelto a lastimar, soy un imbecil, no debí dejarme llevar— dijo pasando una mano por su rostro.

Su plan había sido ir a desearle buenas noches, intentar dialogar con ella pero al verla ahí frente a él tan expuesta y con los tragos que había bebido en la cena, había perdido el autocontrol y ahora lo había arruinado.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—¿Milord?— era Sir Kakashi

—Ahora no, Kakashi, no es un buen momento— dijo en voz baja.

—Mi señor, tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo inusual que pasó hoy por la tarde, es urgente— apresuró el joven de pelo grisáceo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no!— caminó hacia él amenazadoramente

—Es sobre Lady Sakura— dijo sin inmutarse ante la actitud de su señor.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho, ella era su _debilidad._

—De acuerdo, habla, y que sea rápido.

.-

**¡Hola de nuevo!** Super largo este capitulo pero ahora sí que no sabía donde cortarlo hahaha… gracias a las personas que agregaron mi perfil a las alertas, a las que pasan a leer pero sobre todo a_** Mariacre02 **_por siempre pasar a dejar sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, gracias! (sobre tu review: la verdad, corazón, espero recorrer el camino correcto para llegar a un final feliz para Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto hahaha). Por cierto, vieron que aregué una portada al fic? haha

**espero les guste, cuídense mucho y bonito inicio de Octubre!**


	8. Chapter 8

**E**l tic-tac del reloj en su pared le parecía el único ruido que rompía la armonía de la soledad, ante sus ojos sólo podía visualizar penumbras y la blanca puerta alejada de la cama, por donde él había salido ya hace unas horas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse del lugar donde la había dejado, el sereno la había obligado a sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo semidesnudo y el recuerdo de su toque la hizo estremecerse.

No supo cuando fue que quedó sumergida en sus sueños pero sí podía asegurar que había sido una noche larga con descanso escaso.

—Milady— escuchó la voz de Tenten irrumpir su frágil sueño —despierte, por favor— sonaba tierna y con algo de pena. Sakura abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su doncella muy cerca del suyo.

—Tenten— restregó sus ojos —¿qué sucede?— miró hacia al rededor notando que aun estaba oscuro. La castaña encendió una lampara de gas.

—Disculpe que la moleste tan temprano, lo que pasa es que milord Itachi ha dado la orden de comenzar a prepararnos para partir— colocó la lampara en la mesita de noche y del ropero sacó la bata de seda de Sakura. Fue cuando recordó el estado en el que se encontraba apurándose a tapar su desnudo pecho. Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa cálida —no se preocupe, es mi trabajo, estoy acostumbrada a tratar a las damas de milord en estas situaciones…— Tenten puso apurada su mano censurando su propia boca.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a _tratar _con mujeres.

—No es lo que quise decir, milady, disculpe— Sakura le sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie para colocarse la bata que Tenten le ofrecía.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Fue antes de mi— dijo tranquilamente para no incomodarla más. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

La castaña le ayudo a caminar en las penumbras hasta la recamara donde se encontraba la tina con agua tibia y rosas esperándola.

—En un momento regreso, sólo iré a preparar su ropa y ver que no se quede nada importante sin empacar en sus aposentos— dijo antes de salir por la puerta donde entraron.

Sakura retiró la bata y lo poco de ropa que había dejado Sasuke la noche anterior. Entró en la tina y dejó que el agua desvaneciera todo el dolor de la mala postura en la que durmió, el recuerdo de las manos del pelinegro recorriendo su cuerpo y el deseo que despertó en ella sin querer. Sintió los músculos relajarse ante el tacto con el agua y comenzó a jugar con un capullo de rosa nadando solitariamente lejos de los demás.

Lo tomó y lo miró tendidamente, definitivamente no quería pensar en lo ocurrido, pero no pudo dejarlo pasar del todo, la rosa era suave al tacto, como lo había sido las manos de Lord Sasuke recorriendo su cuello y sus brazos, el color de la rosa le recordaba a sus labios, pequeños y carnosos, finos al contacto con su piel, dominantes. Y su lengua paseando por sus pezones rosados.

El recuerdo la hizo respingar.

Tomó el capullo e inconscientemente comenzó a trazar un camino en ella desde su mejilla bajando por su cuello y deteniéndose a pasear en círculos por sus montículos de carne. Su mano libre paseó por su viente recordando el toque de sus manos grandes y fuertes, abrió un poco las piernas y descendió lentamente con deseo hasta llegar a su monte de venus donde tocó suavemente recordando la presión que ejerció su erección en el sexo de ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

—_Sasuke_— susurró

Estaba a punto de adentrar sus dedos en ella cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente mostrando una apurada Tenten que la hizo dar un saltó en su lugar. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo intenso.

—Disculpe, milady, ¿la hice esperar mucho?— dijo la castaña sin notar la escena que había sucedido antes de que ella entrara —Milady, ¿se siente mal? Tiene la cara muy roja— levantó su mano para tocarla y medir su temperatura —¿debería informar a mi señor? No creo que pueda viajar si tiene temperatura, ayer llovió mucho.

Sakura se puso más roja por los comentarios de Tenten, ella había notado su sonrojo y lo atribuía a la lluvia o un malestar, no a semejante acto de lujuria que había estado realizando, por el que se había dejado llevar recordándolo a _él._

—E-estoy bien, Tenten— se excusó mojando su rostro con sus manos —no te preocupes, es sólo que el agua estaba algo caliente y duré mucho tiempo aquí dentro— se puso de pie y dejó que la castaña la cubriera nuevamente en la bata de seda.

—¿Esta usted segura?

—Perfectamente— caminó hacia la recamara —¿me ayudas a cambiarme, por favor?— cambió el tema.

Aun faltaban unas horas para que el sol saliera pero tanto Sasuke como Itachi querían partir de inmediato, ambos por distintas razones pero con el mismo cometido.

—Pronto veré a mi querida esposa— Sasuke no respondió a su comentario —¿Está todo listo contigo?— le preguntó el mayor al pelinegro que estaba sentado taciturno en la oficina.

Sasuke rompió su hilo de pensamiento para mirarle.

—Todo listo conmigo, hace unos momentos mande a Tenko a despertar a Lady Sakura para que este lista.

—Estoy seguro que despertar tan temprano no le caerá en juego— bromeó Itachi.

—Sí, bueno. Quiero largarme de aquí lo más pronto posible— dijo con un tono molesto poniendose de pie.

—¿Esta todo bien?— cuestionó Itachi —creí que partiríamos hasta medio día— se acercó para tomar asiento en la silla frente a su hermano.

La noche anterior habían acordado que partir a medio día sería lo correcto ya que habían extendido la fiesta hasta entrada la noche, quería que su ahora esposa reposara lo suficiente para el viaje largo, sin embargo cuando Sir Kakashi habló con él un extraño sentimiento lo apresuró y, no sólo le robó el sueño y lo inquieto, sino también lo hizo adelantar sus planes. Ya después podrían descansar en otro lugar en el camino, por ahora tenían que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y cerró su puño posándolo en el escritorio. Algo le molestaba, Itachi espero a que le dijera qué era y cómo podía ayudarle.

—Creo que ella tenía a alguien en este lugar— dijo con voz baja y titubeante. Era raro verlo en ese estado, su hermano siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo dices?— preguntó el mayor no captando lo que quería decir.

—No he podido hablar con Tenko para saber más de la situación— se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente —pero ayer mientras nos esperaban en la capilla, Tenko llamó a Kakashi porque encontró un hombre en la habitación donde Lady Sakura esperaba que llegáramos— desvió su mirada, no quería que su hermano lo viera, sentía vergüenza —ella dijo que era alguien que se había equivocado de lugar, algo me dice que miente— posó su cabeza en el respaldo viendo al techo.

—Tal vez es hora de que hables con ella directamente, y no sólo con ella, ¿qué tal su madre?— sugirió el pelilargo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando esa noche que la conoció.

—Ella mencionó algo, algo que su madre sabía y estaba rompiendo— se enderezó en la silla apretando el puente de su nariz —tengo que hablar con ella— se puso de pie con apuro.

—¿Con Lady Sakura?— preguntó Itachi

—No, con su madre.

—Knock-knock— dijo la voz cantarina de Sai, esa que usaba para hacer notar una situación incomoda —Sasuke, creo que te buscan.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke lo miraron desconcertados, lo conocían tan bien que sabían que esa sonrisa y el tono de voz no era normal o no era signo de una buena noticia.

—¿Quién es, Sai?— Itachi se puso de pie también.

—Oh, una grata persona— Sai abrió más la puerta y dejó pasar a la mujer detrás de él —es tu querida suegra.

—Buen día, mis señores— dijo Lady Yamanaka haciendo una leve reverencia. Sasuke apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron pálidos.

—Hablando del Diablo…— le dijo Itachi viéndolo

Un tirón por aquí y otro por allá. Sakura sintió que sus senos aparecían de repente, que su cintura se ceñía y su respiración desaparecía. Como odiaba los corset, no la dejaban moverse cómodamente.

—Estamos listas— dijo triunfalmente Tente —¡se ve preciosa!

—Tenten, dices que es un viaje largo, no creo que esta sea la ropa adecuada para viajar, ¿que no te molesta a ti?— preguntó con tristeza.

La castaña lo meditó un momento.

—No, es que siempre lo he usado, ¿qué usted no, milady?— le preguntó curiosa.

—La verdad es que no, yo me crié con mi padre, perdí a mi madre muy joven y jamás fui muy femenina— dijo con nostalgia

—mi hermana, cuando llegó a mi vida, me obligó a usar corset de vez en cuando y tomar clases de piano, aunque no soy muy buena.

—¡Tiene una hermana!— se alegró Tenten —¡cuénteme sobre ella!

Sakura sonrió melancólicamente, hace tanto que no sabía de Ino que le apretaba el pecho.

—Es la joven más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es más alta que yo, con una esbelta figura, cabello rubio y largo, y unos hermosos ojos color azul que te pierdes en ellos— dijo con cariño —no compartimos sangre, pero compartimos vida y sueños. En estos momentos esta dando una pequeña gira de conciertos de piano entre la nobleza, es muy buena a comparación de mi que no lo soy— rió quedamente.

—¿Y usted?— preguntó con cariño y curiosidad la castaña. Sakura la miró sin comprender —¿usted en qué es buena? ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

Sakura vaciló, nadie además de Ino le había preguntado eso.

—B-bueno, a mi me gusta montar a caballo por los prados, me gusta leer y escribir, contar historias me entretiene mucho. También sé cartografía, lo cual me aprendí de mi padre, y siento que me va a servir mucho porque cuando era niña planeábamos muchos viajes entonces quiero seguir mapas y hacer mis propios con los lugares que conozca. Verás, mi padre siempre solía decirm…— no terminó de hablar, ahí va de nuevo, el nudo en su pecho se volvió a formar.

—¿Milady?— Tenten se apresuró a pasarle un pañuelo —¿se encuentra bien?.

—N-no, me he dado cuenta que jamás seré libre de nuevo para hacer lo que alguna vez soñé— murmuró dejando caer nuevas lágrimas. Había sido comprada por un hombre que no la conocía y ella a él. ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Que de repente él se acercara a ella a platicar y conocerla? ¿Que la llevara a conocer el mundo a su lado?. Sollozó y Tenten la miró afligida.

En la casa podían oír pasos subir y bajar escaleras, voces dando ordenes y puertas abriendo y cerrando, definitivamente los Uchiha llevaban prisa por irse.

Sasuke miró detenidamente a _su suegra _y después a su primo y hermano.

—Itachi, Sai— los llamó cortantemente —me harían el favor de dejarme a solas con Lady Yamanaka— pidió invitándole a tomar asiento frente a él. Aceptó obedientemente y cruzó mirada con el mayor.

—¿Estás seguro? Tenemos que irnos pronto— comentó Itachi sin dejar de verla.

—No se preocupe, milord— habló la mujer —no pienso quitarle mucho tiempo a _mi_ yerno, sólo quiero saber de mi hija— sonrió de lado.

Era raro sacar de sus casillas al pelilargo pero esa mujer en serio lo lograba de una forma olímpica.

Miró a su hermano y este asintió en silencio, Itachi salió de la habitación seguido por Sai que aun conservaba la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—La escucho— dijo Sasuke incitándola a hablar.

—Es que ha pasado tiempo, de no haber sido por los cuchicheos de la gente en el condado no hubiese sabido que usted ha desposado a mi hija— intentó sonar preocupada.

—Le dije que esperara sentada, Lady Guren— Sasuke cruzó los dedos frente a él en forma pensativa —lo dejamos claro, usted ya no tenía nada que hacer con nosotros.

Guren frunció los labios y se acomodó en su silla.

—Eso no me quita la idea de querer saber sobre el paradero de mi hija, y por lo visto he venido antes de que se marchen sin saberlo— apremió.

Sasuke no perdió su postura, se veía que ella no había ido solamente para ver por Sakura, algo buscaba. Y para ser sinceros, él también.

—Bueno, ella se encuentra bien, por el momento no puede recibirla, la noche fue larga y debemos partir pronto, debe estar acomodando sus cosas— se puso de pie —entonces, si me permite…— le hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que se fuera. Lady Yamanaka respingó.

—Quiero saber, ¿cómo le va con ella?— dijo con preocupación —¿ya dejó de ser un mar de llanto?.

¿Cómo es que ella sabía que Sakura no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó?. Su suegra lo vio con mirada triunfante, había dado en el clavo.

—Si usted gusta, yo puedo ayudarle— ofreció seductoramente.

—No es necesario, estamos trabajando en ello— se apresuró a decir el pelinegro.

—No es tan fácil como usted cree, milord— Lady Guren levantó su mano para depositarla en la de él pero éste la movió antes de que lograra su cometido —déjeme ayudarle.

—Y precisamente ¿cómo haría eso?— cuestionó con un dejo de incomodidad en su rostro por el tacto de la mujer.

—Sería un trato nuevo, milord— tarareo sus dedos en el escritorio —usted recibe información de mi parte, yo recibo algo a cambio— sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que busca?— demandó saber —¿que busca esta vez?

—Lo mismo que me llevó a tener que involucrar a mis hijas en esto— puso cara de fingida tristeza —dinero, mi señor. Tengo deudas.

—Necesito que me diga si usted sabe sobre algún pretendiente que tuviera Lady Sakura en estos rumbos— soltó con impaciencia.

Lady Yamanaka palideció y se quedó en silencio. Después sonrió de lado.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, milord?— tanteó terreno.

—Si lo que usted quiere es dinero, yo tengo dinero— contestó firmemente —conteste lo que le pregunté.

Guren tomó una pluma y un pedazo de hoja de pergamino que había en la mesa y escribió una cantidad baja, pero decente.

—Si quiere que le platique sobre ese hombre, esto es lo que quiero— dijo señalando la cifra.

Sasuke se puso rígido, esa mujer no tenía cura ante su enfermedad. Y él iba a caer nuevamente.

—Doblaré la cantidad cuando me hable sobre él, y me diga que tengo que hacer para que ella deje de llorar— cedió de mala gana.

Lady Yamanaka rió fuertemente.

—Es un trato, mi señor.

**.-**

**¡Hola nuevamente! Gracias por seguir mi historia y tener paciencia hahaha**

**De nuevo, gracias a quienes la leen y gracias nuevamente a **_**Mariacre02**_** por siempre acompañarme. **

_**(Mariacre02: hahaha la historia nació siendo un SasuSaku, debo admitir, y es mi deseo que terminé siendo SasuSaku también. Lo sé! su madrastra es muy difícil de llevar, es que eso de las apuestas es una enfermedad dura, de hecho la basé en una persona conocida :c… y hahahaha yo también quiero entablar conversación con Sasuke en mi cuarto hahaha… tu review fue tierno y completo, muchas gracias de corazón!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**S**_akura se sintió más tranquila después de un momento de desahogo, Tenten estaba sentada junto a ella en la cama y acariciaba su cabeza. Dios, como le hacía falta su hermana, agradecía eternamente que Itachi hubiese mandado a Tenten a su vida, todo era más fácil con ella ahí.

—¿Se siente mejor, milady?— preguntó la castaña con voz cálida. Sakura asintió y se irguió en la cama.

—No te preocupes, Tenten— sonrió —estoy bien, lamento las molestias.

La castaña se puso de pie y tomó un cepillo de entre las cosas que seguían en la habitación, regresó y comenzó a cepillar tiernamente el largo cabello rosa de su señora.

—No sé con exactitud que esta pasando, milady, pero hay algo que debo decirle— la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia ella para que pudiera verle —usted habla hermosamente de la gente que la rodea, pero no la escucho hablando cosas buenas de usted— Tenten la miro con dulzura y continuó —usted es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es una mujer de carácter firme y por lo que me ha contado tiene grandes aptitudes, nunca debe bajar su cabeza, aun y cuando usted sienta que todo esta perdido.

Sakura la miró con rostro estupefacto. Ella tenía razón, rara vez hablaba sobre ella como hablaba de su hermana, y últimamente se la pasaba llorando o descuidando de ella, así no la había criado su padre. Sintió una punzada al pensar en él puesto que a palabras de su madrastra, ella se encontraba en esta situación por su culpa.

—Gracias— dijo sinceramente —en serio has sido una gran ayuda en estos días. Sakura la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo con cariño.

Un ruido gracioso inundó en el aire y la hizo sonrojarse. Su estomago había gruñido.

—Deberíamos bajar— ahogó una risa —algo me dice que esta hambrienta, milady.

Se pusieron de pie, Tenten dio los últimos retoques en su señora y salieron de la habitación. Un mozo pasó frente a ellas cargando un pesado baúl y Tenten recordó algo.

—Señora, espere un momento, tengo que ir a pedir que vengan por sus cosas y comiencen a subirlas al carruaje— dijo la castaña tomando el vuelo de su vestido y bajando apresuradamente las escaleras dejando a la pelirosa en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones.

Sakura asintió en silencio aunque su doncella ya iba camino a su destino. Miró torpemente sus manos y su estomago volvió a rugir. Posó una mano sobre él y emprendió camino.

—¿Que tan difícil es entender que puedo atenderme sola? En casa lo hacia todo el tiempo— bufó por lo bajo y emprendió camino a la cocina.

Al pasar frente a la oficina de Itachi escuchó el girar del picaporte y se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó las voces que venían saliendo de ésta.

—…entonces, espere mi carta, en cuanto usted llegué a su destino, ya estará esperando por usted en su correspondencia, milord— dijo su madre con esa voz que siempre utilizaba cuando lograba lo que quería.

—¿M-madre?— escuchó que salía de sus labios involuntariamente. Ella hubiese preferido ignorarla y continuar su camino. Lady Yamanaka depositó su mirada en ella.

—¡Querida!— dijo abriendo sus brazos y caminando hacia ella —¿qué no piensas saludar a tu madre?— la apretó y la pegó a su pecho.

Sakura sintió malestar en su estomago, y de repente perdió el apetito. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba ahí? ¿Qué había ido hacer?. Miró detrás de ella y se encontró con Lord Sasuke regresándole la mirada, tan penetrante y taciturna como siempre.

Sakura frunció el ceño y utilizó sus brazos para separar a su madre de ella sin dejar de mirar a su esposo.

—Permítanme adivinar— dijo con enfado —¿todavía no terminaban de hacer y deshacer las cosas conmigo y vinieron a dar los toques finales?.

Sasuke la miró en silencio y Guren ahogó una risita.

—Querida, por favor… déjate de dramas— dijo sonriéndole.

El pelinegro trató de acercarse a ella pero Sakura rechazó el toque inmediatamente —¡No!— elevó la voz más de lo que esperaba, pero ya no podía controlarse —aléjese de mi, no quiero que me toque ¡ni ahora ni nunca!— se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar desesperadamente las escaleras.

—¡Sakura! He venido con noticias de Ino— dijo tranquilamente Lady Yamanaka y tal como lo pensó, la pelirosa se congeló en su lugar.

—¿I-Ino?— volteó a mirarla con ojos ilusionados —¿e-ella me escribió? ¿Ha vuelto?.

Lord Sasuke admiró la escena en silencio, esa mujer conocía a la perfección a su esposa, la había hecho detenerse en un momento de ira y desesperación que él no hubiese podido interpretar. Sabía lo que hacía y tal vez necesitaba de ella como había ofrecido.

—Oh, querida— caminó hacia ella —sabes que era una gira un poco larga, y sigue en ella— acarició un mechón de la pelirosa —pero me pidió que te diera sus saludos, y dejarte saber que pronto volvería, aunque tú vas a mudarte, le haré saber tu nueva dirección para que te escriba, en cuanto tu marido me lo permita.

Y por primera vez, sin que él lo esperara, Sakura volteó a verlo con una mirada fuera de odio, tristeza o dolor, ella estaba mirándolo con esperanza y anticipación.

—¿Lo hará?— preguntó con una tierna voz que derritió lo más profundo del pelinegro.

—Sí, le prometo que enviaré la dirección para que pueda escribirle cuanto quiera— Sakura asintió en silencio conforme con la respuesta de su esposo —de hecho, cuando termine su gira puede venir unos días a la nueva casa, milady— entonces sintió que perdió el piso, la pelirosa estaba no sólo mirándole sino mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa que le hizo sentir una burbuja de calor nacer en su pecho.

—Muchas gracias, milord— dijo ella en tono soñador. Se volteó hacia su madre y la despidió con una reverencia siguiendo su camino a encontrarse con Tenten a las afueras de la casona.

—Le dije que puedo ser de mucha ayuda— volteó a verlo burlonamente —usted mándeme el dinero y le aseguro que yo le puedo dar lo que quiere para que ella se sienta cómoda en su presencia— hizo una reverencia —estaré esperando, milord. Buen viaje.

Terminaron de empacar los carruajes y Sir Kakashi fue a por ella que se encontraba en la cocina comiendo hogazas de pan con queso y duraznos. Extrañaría la comida de ese lugar.

—Estamos listos, milady— le dijo haciendo una seña para que lo siguiera. Tenten le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara la comisura de los labios y salieron detrás de él.

—Milady, tenga muy buen viaje— apresuró a decirle Tenten antes de llegar a donde estaban todos los demás.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— pregunto Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Tenten trabaja en esta área, nosotros iremos a otro lugar, ella se queda— dijo Kakashi mientras abría el carruaje.

—No— Sakura tomó la mano de la castaña —no, por favor— volteó a ver a Itachi —no puedo irme sin ella, es mi doncella, es mi amiga.

Itachi se acercó a ella y con voz tranquila le explicó.

—Tenko está aquí para ayudar cuando venimos. Te la asigné porque es de tu edad y podrían llevarse bien pero ella debe…

—¡ES MI UNICA AMIGA AQUÍ!— gritó con desesperación, Itachi y los presentes la vieron desconcertados —y-yo lo siento— tapo su boca —no fue mi intención. No quiero ser maleducada, disculpen.

La castaña la vio con tristeza y se acercó para tomarla en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

—Milady, quedese tranquila, yo haré hasta lo imposible por ir a visitarla. Recuerde sonreír y lo que le he dicho antes— depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, Tenten— dijo Sakura sintiendo las lágrimas formarse de nuevo en sus ojos. Se dio vuelta en su lugar y subió al carruaje.

Sai e Itachi la siguieron en silencio. Ella torció sus manos en silencio, estaba incomoda por lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto Lady Sakura estuvo acomodada en el carruaje, una mucama se acercó a Tenten y le susurró algo en el oído. Inmediatamente la castaña hizo una reverencia y se retiró dentro de la casa.

—Sólo necesitamos que Sasuke llegue— dijo Sai al aire, como tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

Tiempo después Sasuke se les unió, había tenido un retraso ya que había pedido hablar con Tenten antes de marcharse. Aun más inquieto con lo que le dijo daba gracias al hecho de tener que irse de una vez de ahí.

El carruaje comenzó a andar por todo el condado y Sakura sintió un golpe de nostalgia, en sus 18 años jamás había salido del Condado de Haruno, ahora ni siquiera llevaba ese apellido, ahora era Lady Sakura Uchiha, ya no era la misma niña que había crecido corriendo en esas calles o comprando hogazas de pan al panadero de la esquina, todo pasaba tan rápido frente a sus ojos que no pudo saborear el recuerdo que venía a su mente. Paso su mano por la ventana despidiéndose en silencio. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Lord Sasuke.

El camino fue largo, en su primer parada llegaron a un pequeño pueblo con un riachuelo en las afueras de éste. Sakura jamás había estado en ese lugar y se sentía maravillada con todo, era totalmente diferente a su lugar de nacimiento. En este lugar era recurrente ver arboles de manzanas y menos gente, aunque la que veía se notaba feliz y de aspecto amable.

Esa tarde mientras ella caminaba por el verde patio Lord Sasuke se le unió.

—tome— le ofreció una manzana.

La pelirosa lo vio dubitativa pero aceptó la ofrenda.

—lamento que Tenko no haya podido acompañarnos— le dijo Lord Sasuke caminando a su lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros tratando de darle menos importancia al tema, no dejaría que la vieran flaquear ante ese asunto de nuevo —está bien por mi— dijo recordando su reacción malcriada pidiendo que la dejaran llevarla con ella, como si Tenten fuese un objeto. Justamente había hecho lo que habían hecho con ella, tratar a la gente como una pertenencia sólo por capricho.

—¿usted ha cortado la manzana?— levantó la pequeña fruta roja en su mano tratando de cambiar de tema.

El pelinegro asintió en silencio.

—el lugar es maravilloso— dijo la pelirosa admirando el lugar —me encantaría hacer un mapa con este viaje.

Sasuke volteó a verla curioso y tendidamente, era hermosa y por lo visto, inteligente. Ella pudo interpretar su mirada.

—mi padre me enseñó la cartografía, es una de mis pasiones— le dijo deteniéndose de repente —mi padre me enseñó muchas cosas, pero nunca me enseñó a lidiar con la partida de la gente— dijo cabizbaja.

Lord Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar pero ella fue más rápida que él. Cuando ella comenzó a sentir las lágrimas formarse de nuevo en sus ojos decidió que era momento de marcharse. Se disculpó y regresó sus pasos por donde habían venido camino a la casona donde estaban hospedados para seguir de lleno el viaje.

Sasuke la miró marcharse, fue la ultima oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con ella. Al menos había logrado conocer un punto nuevo.

Sakura no sabía si habían sid días, se habían detenido lo menos posible y rodeado caminos, parecía que estuvieran tratando de perderle la pista a alguien, lo único bueno había sido que gracias a que no contaba con una doncella había dejado de usar corset, pues no podía ajustarlo ella sola, al parecer los Uchiha llevaban prisa por llegar a su hogar. Y cuando llegaron se dio cuenta porqué.

Una hermosa y joven mujer de cabello oscuro y tierno rostro corrió el camino desde la puerta hasta el carruaje y pudo verla saltar hacia los brazos de Itachi.

—Te extrañé tanto— dijo Itachi a su oido haciéndola sonrojarse. La sostuvo unos momentos en sus brazos hasta que Sai carraspeó por lo bajo.

Lord Itachi soltó a su esposa justo en el momento que Sir Kakashi ayudaba a descender del carruaje a Lady Sakura.

Tomó a su esposa de la mano y la guió hasta la pelirosa, sabía que Sakura se había encariñado con Tenko y esperaba se sintiera igual de cómoda con Izumi —ella es Lady Izumi, mi esposa— le presentó.

Lady Sakura la observó con ojos iluminados, era hermosa. Agitó su cabeza para recobrar la compostura e hizo una reverencia.

—mucho gusto, milady, mi nombre es Lady Sakura Haruno— Sasuke no pasó desapercibido esto ultimo acercándoselo hasta ella.

—Lady Sakura _Uchiha_— la corrigió sin verla y con voz dura. Sakura sintió escalofríos. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a su voz, de hecho casi no la escuchaba a menudo, a no ser por las veces que se encontraban solos, como aquella vez que estuvieron a punto de compartir intimidad —_Oh, no, ahí va el sonrojo de nuevo— _pensó.

Lady Izumi Uchiha regresó la reverencia y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano.

—entonces, permitame presentarle su nueva casa, necesitará una guía— le dijo sonriente.

Sakura asintió en silencio y no se opuso, quería salir de ahi. El viaje había sido largo y silencioso, Lord Sasuke no era la persona más parlanchina del mundo, de hecho rara vez habían cruzado palabras pero había aprendido a sobrellevar sus silencios.

Aunque en ciertas partes del viaje, el silencio fue incomodo, como si de repente recordara algo que le estaba molestando y no podía externarlo.

—¿vas hablar con ella sobre _eso _de una buena vez?— le preguntó el mayor viendo a su esposa partir con su cuñada y perderse dentro de la casa.

—prefiero esperar noticias de su madre…

—y yo digo que te cortes lazos con ella, tienes a Lady Sakura contigo, era lo que querías, ¿no?— lo fulminó con la mirada el pelilargo —querías liberarla, entonces hazlo. Deja de tener contacto con la persona que la puso en esta situación.

—Itachi, tú no sabes lo que se siente, ¿de acuerdo?— apretó los puños —No sabes lo que se siente querer a una persona tan rápido y saberte el causante de su llanto. Deja de intentar meterte en mis asuntos— recriminó caminando dentro de la casa.

Sasuke entró a la casa y una mucama se acercó a él para recibirlo con una reverencia y una bandeja pequeña de plata.

—espero haya tenido buen viaje, milord— extendió la bandeja hacia él —es su correspondencia— los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en un sobre con su nombre plasmado en una caligrafía conocida, recordando las palabras de Lady Guren.

La tomó en silencio y se adentró en su oficina —que nadie me moleste— ordenó. Definitivamente necesitaría estar a solas para leer la carta.

**.-**

.-

**HOLA! ** Estoy muy feliz porque tengo nuevos lectores, entonces les voy a dejar **capitulo doble **(algo flojitos) porque se atraviesa el fin de semana y no sé si vaya a poder subirlo después.

Espero les gusten, porque están medio flojos pero como siempre, son capitulo para dar forma, gracias por leerlos

(_**Mariacre02**_: eres tan linda y siempre me dejas reviews tan hermosos e inspiradores que hasta me da miedo fallarte hahaha pero le estoy echando ganas y espero ir por buen rumbo hahaha. Gracias por venir a leer y quedarte a lo largo de la historia, en serio espero no fallarte y que siga gustando como hasta ahora. Bonito fin!)

(**HinaUzumaki91**: bienvenida y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Mi amiga me comentó que pasó el link en el facebook y no esperaba que alguien viniera en serio o dejara un review hahaha sé que es medio tedioso hacerlo pero en serio que levanta el animo cuando los recibimos. Personas con este animo y carisma (como tú y Mariacreo02) es lo que alegra el corazón de una fanwriter y la impulsa a continuar. Espero tampoco fallarte a ti, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por uds y sí, no te preocupes, ahí tengo planeado unas _cositas_ con Sai e Ino, y espero hacer lo correcto para que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura alcancen su felicidad *inserte corazones* hahaha.

**¡GRACIAS INFINITAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**L**_a puerta se abrió ante ellas

—¿bien?— preguntó ilusionada la peligra adentrandola a la habitación —¿no es hermoso el lugar?

Sakura tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón mullido observando todo a su alrededor.

—es una casa enorme— acarició el asiento sintiendo la textura de la fina tela entre sus dedos —yo vengo de un condado mucho más pequeño en la frontera, y nuestra casa, siendo la principal del lugar, no era tan grande como esta... pero era feliz— lo ultimó lo susurró más para ella que para Lady Izumi.

—sé que va a ser difícil acostumbrarte— tomó asiento a su lado —pero el poner todo en orden, elegir decoración y todo lo que conlleva, le hará distraerse y tomarle cariño— Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—n-no creo que pueda hacer eso, jamás lo he hecho— movió las manos negando frente a ella —¿por qué no lo hace usted, Lady Izumi?.

—porque ésta es tu casa, mi esposo y yo viviremos en la casa grande en la capital— colocó sus manos cruzadas en su regazo —nuestro suegro no se encuentra bien de salud, Itachi es el primogénito y eso lo hace el heredero directo, tenemos que estar ahí para cualquier cosa— explicó con seriedad pero ternura, como explicándole a su hija que no puede comer galletas antes de cenar.

Sakura tragó con dificultad.

—y, ¿cuando deben partir?— esperaba que su voz no sonara tan vacilante como creyó escuchar.

—estoy segura que mañana mismo— Lady Izumi se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana —este viaje se retrasó mucho, y con ello nuestro regreso, el Duque Uchiha debe estar tranquilo y descansando, no esperando el regreso de su hijo.

—¿Lord Sasuke no irá? Después de todo es su padre también.

—Este tema no me concierne a mi contárselo, milady— se tornó hacia ella —su esposo es quién debe platicarle, sin embargo…—caminó hacia ella para acercarse a su oido —ellos no se llevan bien, Itachi y Sasuke no comparten madre.

Lady Sakura abrió más los ojos, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, eran tan parecidos entre ellos.

—y ¿dónde están las madres?

Izumi la miró por un momento y tomó asiento de nuevo frente a ella con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Sakura ya había aprendido que lo hacía cada vez que diría algo serio.

—la madre de Itachi falleció de pulmonía cuando él era un niño, la madre de lord Sasuke fue su segundo matrimonio, y falleció dando a luz a su hijo— agachó la mirada —es por eso que no se llevan bien— continuó con pesar —se dice que Lady Mikoto fue el verdadero amor del Duque Uchiha y culpa a Lord Sasuke de arrebatarle la vida.

Sakura se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas levemente. Era una historia triste, eso podía explicar el porqué de su actuar siempre frío e inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero nunca abatible frente a la gente con la que negociaba.

—le pido por favor, milady— Izumi rompió el silencio —no le cuente que le he dicho esto, no creo que le gustará mucho saber que he metido mi nariz en asuntos que no me incumben— le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

La pelirosa asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, necesitaba aire.

—si me disculpa, iré a mi habitación— se encaminó hacia la puerta —el viaje ha sido muy largo y necesito descansar— dijo apresurando el camino hacia la recamara que le había mostrado la pelinegra momentos antes.

Subió las escaleras y pudo ver que la puerta de la oficina estaba ligeramente abierta. Involuntariamente se acercó y miró dentro.

La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada por lamparas de gas de todos los tamaños, había cientos de libros y un escritorio de roble muy elegante. Depositó su mirada nuevamente en el estante lleno de libros y se sintió con la necesidad de entrar a husmear un momento.

Empujo la puerta levemente, sólo lo suficiente para poder entrar sin ser vista. Caminó hasta el estante sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

—¿qué estás haciendo?— escuchó a sus espaldas provocando que se pusiera rígida.

—te he preguntado ¿qué crees que haces entrando aquí sin mi permiso?— volvió a preguntar Lord Sasuke en voz demandante.

Sakura se tornó a verlo y pudo notarlo molesto, no tenía su saco puesto y la furia destellaba tanto en sus ojos que pudo jurar ver un reflejo rojo en ellos.

—y-yo l-lo siento— titubeó —vi la puerta abierta y luego…—levantó su mano para señalar los libros pero él no la dejó terminar. La tomó del brazo y sin soltarla la guió hasta la recamara que parecía la suya. Dentro de ésta levantó el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos para mostrárselo.

—quiero que me hables del hombre que te pidió matrimonio y dejaste por casarte conmigo— sentenció caminando hasta la silla cerca de la mesa de noche.

Ella palideció sin poder moverse de su lugar.

¿Cómo se había enterado que ella estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien más?

—Sakura— le llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos —te estoy diciendo que me cuentes quién era el hombre con el que te ibas a desposar.

La pelirosa tragó con dificultad y caminó lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama, donde tomó asiento y miró el suelo un momento pensando qué decir.

—Con el amor de mi infancia— respondió —con él iba a casarme antes de que usted llegará a comprarme— le dijo levantando la cabeza.

—¿quién era él?— preguntó por lo bajo, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por ella. Dentro de él no quería saberlo pero su orgullo le reclamaba conocer su identidad.

—ya le he dicho, milord— se puso de pie —fue mi primer amor, pero ahora ya no tiene importancia, ¿o sí?

—¿has renunciado a él?— preguntó con voz gruesa —¿has decidido olvidarlo?.

Sakura retorció sus manos y le dio la espalda tratando de evitar su tic nervioso.

—Estoy aquí con usted, ¿no?— dijo con poca seguridad en su tono —¿qué más da si lo he olvidado o no?

—¡No estes jugando conmigo!— levantó la voz haciéndola voltear hacia él —tu madre te vendió, te he salvado de caer en manos de un mal postor porque he tomado sentimientos por ti, y tú ¿qué?— levantó una segunda vez la carta ante su cara —¿pensabas huir con él, el día de la boda?— Sakura pudo sentir el dolor en esa ultima pregunta. Pudo notar que Lord Sasuke estaba sufriendo, y había sido por ella.

—¿quién fue?— cuestionó ella con un nudo formándose en su garganta —¿quién le ha dicho sobre eso?.

—tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados— le dijo amargamente aprisionandola entre su cuerpo y la pared. —lamentablemente, no puedo obligarte a quererme…— dijo permitiéndose tocar su mejilla con el reverso de su mano. A Sakura su caricia se le antojó rasposa y viril al tacto con su piel haciéndola abrir levemente los labios y cerrar los ojos.

—¿cuando te toco piensas en él?— susurró rosando sus dedos contra sus labios —¿por eso no quieres que te bese? ¿Porque aun eres devota a él y cuando te toco estas pensando en ese hombre?— Sakura entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver la tristeza en su rostro. Su corazón sintió pena.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— cuestionó más para él que para ella —¿qué debo hacer para lograr que me mires como yo a ti?— ella permaneció en silencio.

colocó sus manos en su fuerte pecho y logró separarlo un poco de ella —lo que le han informado es verdad, milord— y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo —yo iba a casarme con alguien y el día de nuestra boda iba a fugarme con él— Rápidamente sintió el vestido caer al suelo y dejó ver su figura oculta detrás de un camisón translucido y el liguero que sostenía las medias en su lugar. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo encaminó hasta la cama donde ella se recostó de espaldas apoyada en sus codos —pero usted me compró y ahora debo obedecer— dijo con amargura.

Era hermosa, su piel era pálida y sus senos pequeños con los pezones rosados, aunque era corta de estatura, sus piernas eran largas y su cintura era pequeña, su trasero tentador, sus caderas proporcionadas y el vello en su entrepierna era escaso y de un tono rosáceo. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había visto en su vida.

Su postura era decidida. Sin dejar de verlo ella abrió un poco las piernas para hacer obvio el mensaje: ella estaba ofreciéndose a él.

Sasuke la contempló por un momento, y tragó pesadamente. Quería tomarla, acercarse a ella y arrancarle el camisón para después tomar su falo y penetrarla, verter su esencia dentro de ella y hacerla suya. Pero no quería las cosas a medias, en su mirada podía ver que ella lo estaba haciendo como un reflejo a la situación en que la había puesto, sus palabras denotaban tristeza y resignación. Él se había expuesto ante ella y ahora la pelirosa le estaba compadeciendo.

Nadie, nunca jamás volvería a compadecerlo, la miró nuevamente un momento como grabando el momento y se alejó de ella. Él no quería sexo de compasión, quería hacerle el amor, quería que ella lo amara como él ya la amaba, hacerla disfrutar el momento, quería impregnarle su amor y su olor por todo el cuerpo y que ella se sintiera tan necesitada de él como él de ella.

golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo dejándola sola en la habitación.

Sakura lo vio marcharse y como reflejo de protección se abrazó, sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas silenciosas —lo siento— dijo en un susurró y cerró los ojos esperando caer dormida.

La mañana siguiente cuando despertó no hubo una Tenten hablándole dulcemente, no escuchaba ruido de personal yendo y viniendo por todos lados. Tomó una bata de seda de su ropero y salió de la habitación, caminó lentamente hasta la oficina de Sasuke encontrándose con una mucama limpiando y colocando sabanas limpias sobre los muebles en la habitación.

—buen día, milady— le saludó —perdone si la he despertado, Lord Sasuke nos dio indicaciones de dejarla dormir. Debe venir agotada por el viaje.

—sí, fue algo agotador— dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja —disculpe, ¿dónde está mi esposo?— preguntó curiosa viendo como habían cubierto algunos de los muebles de la oficina con las sabanas que llevaba en la mano la mucama. Quería hablar con él, lo de anoche había sido un tropezón de su parte y lo había puesto incomodo, había meditado la situación en la soledad de la madrugada. A pesar de todo, él se comportó como un caballero.

Era tonto que quisiera darle las gracias por no haberla tomado a la fuerza, _de nuevo_, pero esta vez sentía algo diferente, quería darse el tiempo de conocerlo y llegar a un mutuo acuerdo.

La mucama abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a balbucear sin emitir una frase congruente.

—lo siento, no le entiendo— parpadeó Sakura en confusión —¿qué ha dicho?.

—Lord Sasuke partió esta mañana— dijo con nerviosismo —no nos ha dicho cuando volverá ni a dónde fue— pudo ver que Sakura perdía color en su rostro —creímos que le había comentado.

—no— negó con la cabeza aun confundida —él no me ha dicho nada— él también se había ido dejándola atrás.

**.-**

**.-**

**Hola! **aquí el segundo capitulo… la verdad era uno sólo pero quedó tan largo que decidí partirlo en dos hahaha en serio siento que les debo un mejor capitulo que estos que subí pero ya verán, se pondrá mejor.

Tengan bonito fin de semana y si llegaste hasta aquí: **gracias acompañarme, por leer**


	11. Chapter 11

_**N**_ormalmente ese tipo de viajes y eventos provocaban una enorme pereza en él.

Tener que recorrer muchos kilómetros para ir a otra ciudad a codearse con gente adinerada y compartir platicas absurdas que terminaban en negocios le parecía una falta de respeto al evento, ya que normalmente estos negocios se veían ocultos tras una "gala de beneficencia" o algún titulo parecido que trajera peces gordos al río.

Con algo de suerte le tocaba atender estos eventos con su primo Lord Sasuke, lo cual lo hacía divertido ya que con su habilidad para los negocios terminaban más pronto, terminado el momento serio comenzaban a "_beneficiarse_" ellos mismos, conseguían algunas jóvenes que quisieran divertirse un rato y nada más, nunca dieron rienda a tener algo profundo con ellas. No era su estilo.

Pero esta vez, iba solo.

Esta vez sólo lo acompañaba su corazón.

—_Sai— escuchó le llamaban detrás de la puerta. Él aun se encontraba recostado en la cama, ¿que no podía tener un momento de tranquilidad temprano por la mañana? Pensó mientras daba paso a su visita._

—_Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás indispuesto?— le preguntó su primo mirándole seriamente._

—_¿te parece si hablamos en este lugar? No me apetece mucho salir de la cama, fue un viaje largo y preferiría no ser molestado— le dedicó esa sonrisa falsa que tanto conocían ya._

—_Es un favor, necesito que atiendas a un evento— Sasuke entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él._

_Sai bufó audiblemente._

—_No estoy muy seguro de ello, primo. Veras, pensaba quedarme unos días en su "nido de amor" y después de recobrar fuerzas volver a casa con Itachi— acomodó sus brazos como almohada detrás de su cabeza._

_A Lord Sasuke no le gustó el tono que utilizo para referirse a su hogar, él estaba haciendo lo imposible por hacer sentir cómoda a su esposa y la burla de su primo no le ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. _

—_de acuerdo, entonces iré yo— dijo mirando la invitación una vez más —supuse que tenías cierto interés en la gira entre la nobleza que estaba ofreciendo el Marqués de Hyuga— Sasuke vio de reojo como su primo reaccionaba ante lo dicho._

_Se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando escuchó el repique del colchón. Sai se había puesto de pie._

—_¡iré!— dijo agitado —¿cuando debo partir?— tomó la invitación en sus manos_

—_hoy mismo si quieres llegar a tiempo—su primo asintió sin separar los ojos del trozo de papel elegante y etiquetado —pero necesito que me hagas un favor— siseó el mayor. _

_Sai lo miró —creí que el favor era ir al evento en tu lugar— Sasuke lo miró taciturno._

—_no, necesito que hagas una cosa por mi cuando estes allá, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar._

Y así es como había terminado en ese lugar. Era el cierre de la gira (de negocios) musical que había ofrecido el Marqués de Hyuga a lo largo de varios condados. Estos estaban a cargo de la maravillosa y bella pianista Lady Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que había acaparado todo en él desde que la vio la primera vez.

Se acomodó su gabardina, esa noche los acompañaba una lluvia torrencial, y salió del hotel donde su carruaje lo esperaba para llevarlo a la Casa Grande.

—sólo quiero conocerla, quiero hablar con ella— se repetía en voz baja —no es como si fuera a casarme con ella...

—_aun— _escuchó que una vocecita en su cabeza le decía.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente pretenciosa, hombres con estómagos grandes con un puro en la mano y un vaso de fino coñac en la otra. Mujeres con escotes pronunciados y joyas adornando su cabeza, cuello y manos.

Su primo no le mencionó nada de tener que cerrar un trato, sólo le pidió que hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar, _entre otras cosas que le iban a costar más que cerrar un trato._

El Marqués Neji de Hyuga salió en ese momento a dar la bienvenida, se veía serio e imponte como lo recordaba.

—Queridos amigos, socios. Quiero agradecerles el haber venido a esta gala…— Sai dejó de escuchar, más y más palabras sobre lo agradecido que estaba, de seguro con esas galas que estuvo dando a lo largo del país consiguió llenarse un poco más los bolsillos —…el cierre de la gira de esta maravillosa y talentosa joven pianista— escuchó que decía y obtuvo de nuevo su atención.

Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como la recordaba, Hyuga extendió su mano ofreciéndosela para terminar de bajar las escaleras detrás de él.

—Estoy muy agradecida por el recibimiento que vosotros habéis brindado para conmigo durante estas semanas— dijo haciendo una reverencia sujetando la falda de su elegante vestido.

Una horda de aplausos y vitorees se hicieron presentes en el salón. Se veía que le había ido bien entre su público. Internamente y sin pensarlo, se sintió orgulloso de ella. La vio tomar asiento frente al largo piano negro que contrastaba hermosamente con ella, la vio tomar aire preparándose y comenzó a tocar.

Una hermosa armonía llenó el lugar, y no sólo el lugar, todo su cuerpo estaba recibiendo ese sentimiento que la joven estaba proyectando mediante música.

se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos recargado en el marco de la puerta cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su al rededor.

Al parecer Lady Ino era maravillosa y hermosa, pero negocios eran negocios y no se iban a detener por ella.

Lord Sai bufó en silencio y se encaminó cerca de ella para escuchar mejor. La veía concentrada, su bello rostro denotaba paz interna y mental, se veía que amaba lo que hacía, y él amaba el hecho que ella lo hiciera, después de todo, ¿quién mejor que un artista para saber lo que otro artista siente? Él amaba tanto sus pinturas como podía sentir que ella su música.

Después de un tiempo de estar tocando, Lady Ino terminó su turno. Sai la vio levantarse lentamente del banquillo y aplaudió atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

Pudo notar como abria los ojos desmesuradamente, por su expresión sabía que no esperaba verlo ahí. Tal vez no pensaba verlo el resto de su vida. —_Si tan sólo ella supiera— _pensó el peligro.

—_¿era esto una broma?_— Ino hizo una reverencia hacia él y se dio vuelta para seguir con su camino, para ella la noche había terminado, entre más rápido se fuera a la cama más rápido volvería a casa.

—Lady Yamanaka— escuchó la llamaba. Bufó por lo bajo, pero ¿que hacia él ahí?. Se giró en su lugar para verle. Que tonta, era _obvio_ que hacía el ahí. Toda esa gente sólo buscaba dos cosas; diversión y dinero.

—Buenas noches, milord— dijo en la voz más tranquila que pudo proyectar.

—estuviste maravillosa— le felicitó.

—muchas gracias— volvió hacer una reverencia —si me disculpa, debo retirarme— le dijo retomando su camino.

—¿crees que podamos hablar?— su voz sonaba con esperanza. Ino volteó a verlo —por favor, sólo un momento— pidió de nuevo.

La rubia dudó un momento, no estaba segura que quisiera entablar conversación con uno de los hombres que estuvo involucrado en aquel momento cuando su madre quiso venderlas. Pero en todo caso, él no estuvo ahí cuando sucedió el casi atentado hacia su hermana.

—sólo me quedaré un momento, mañana tengo que viajar y me falta por empacar— dijo caminando hacia él.

Lord Sai le dedicó una sonrisa. A Ino se le antojó de las más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, de esas que le dedicaba su hermana y le brindaban paz interior. _Ella se sonrojó._

.

.

El tintineo de los cubiertos de plata resonaban a lo largo del comedor. No tenía hambre y sólo observaba su plato con parsimonia jugando con el tenedor. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que despertó encontrándose con la noticia de que su esposo la había dejado en esa casa.

Cada día le parecía más grande y solitaria.

—¡milady!— dijo la Nana Chiyo, la viejecita que había estado haciendo compañía a la pelirosa —¿otra vez no piensa comer?— le reprochó poniendo un paquete envuelto prolijamente sobre la mesa.

—lo siento, Nana Chiyo— había optado por llamarle _nana _de cariño, a pesar de tener sólo dos días de conocerse, pero la señora le daba ese cariño que necesitaba, que se habían complementado rápidamente. Ella le contó que había sido madre de una hermosa joven, pero el destino era incierto y se la había arrebatado, le parecía curioso como funcionaba la vida ya que ella había logrado cumplir el pasado febrero, 68 años, mientras su hija no había podido pasar más allá de los 20.

Sakura le contó como su madre había fallecido cuando ella era tan sólo una bebé y como le tocó entregar a su padre a la tierra cuando tan sólo tenía 10 años —se me fue el apetito— hizo un puchero.

—¡mi niña!— le tomó el rostro en sus arrugadas manos —eres joven y bella, para cargar con ese pesar. Debes estar fuerte. ¿Qué no quieres traer niños sanos y regordetes al mundo?— hasta ese momento, Sakura no había estado pensando en ese tema. El sólo mencionarlo le dio escalofríos.

—n-no estoy segura que estemos listos para traer niños a nuestro matrimonio— intentó zafarse del tema. ¿Cómo se le explicaba a la gente que ni siquiera habían consumado su matrimonio?.

—¡tonterías!— rió la anciana —cuando menos lo esperes, tu cuerpo te dará la sorpresa. Mi lord ha estado tan solitario todo este tiempo, creí que jamás encontraría una buena mujer para formar su propia familia. Esa que le hiciera volver a sentirse vivo— Sakura la miro interrogante, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien hablaba con tanta naturalidad de su esposo.

—Nana Chiyo— llamó su atención —¿qué tan bien conoces a Lord Sasuke?— preguntó acomodándose en la silla.

—lo conozco muy bien, lo suficiente para decirte que en serio esta haciendo lo que tiene en sus manos para agradarte— le dijo acercando el paquete a la pelirosa.

Sakura tomó la caja con curiosidad y comenzó a romper el envoltorio. Una cubierta de madera se hizo presente frente a sus ojos.

—abrela— le dijo la anciana ante la mirada dubitativa de la joven. Sakura obedeció y encontró una fina tela de seda cubriendo los objetos dentro de la caja de madera, una nota se hacía resaltar.

_Lamento haber tenido que partir sin decir nada,_

_Sé que con regalos no ganaré tu cariño, no me malinterpretes, pero vi esto en una tienda y no pude evitar pensar en ti._

_Volveré tan pronto como pueda._

_-L.S.U._

La curiosidad le terminó por ganar y retiró la tela con cuidado. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Dentro de la caja había cartas astrales, un pequeño telescopio, una brújula dorada, tinta, pluma, hojas de pergamino y otros objetos magnéticos.

La pelirosa abrió la boca sorprendida pasando la mano por el material. Lo había recordado de aquella vez que hablaron. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no era de tristeza, no sabía como interpretarla.

La cartografía era un vinculo que compartía con su padre, había sido su pasión y pasó a ser la de ella, ese día lo comentó y jamás pensó que él lo guardara en su cabeza al punto de toparse con un aparador lleno de objetos para la materia y mandárselo.

No era el regalo, como él lo decía, era el hecho de haberlo recordado.

—mi lord no es malo— dijo Nana Chiyo rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la atención de la joven.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?— cuestionó limpiando la lágrima de su mejilla

—porque lo conozco, lo he visto crecer tanto fisicamente como espiritualmente— colocó su mano sobre la pálida de la pelirosa.

—¿tú estuviste presente en toda su vida?— Quería saber de él, no podía esperar a que él se abriera por completo con ella, tenía que saber de una u otra forma. La anciana sonrió.

—¿cómo no voy a estar presente en la vida de mi propio nieto?— le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿s-su abuela?— susurró aun sorprendida.

—Mi niña, si he de hablar, ¿promete guardar el secreto?— Sakura asintió en silencio. Se despabiló y cruzó su corazón con sus dedos haciendo señal de promesa.

—yo llegué aquí siendo la nana de Lord Itachi, mi hija era Mikoto Sabaku, una niña enamorada de la vida y del Duque Uchiha, el viudo Fugaku Uchiha— recordó con algo de pesar —yo no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, nosotros no éramos gente de dinero, sin embargo ella se veía feliz y uno como madre siempre busca la felicidad de sus hijos. Al poco tiempo de conocerse él decidió casarse con ella. Yo dejé de trabajar en la casa grande y comencé a vivir como parte de la familia— tomó la mano de Sakura como para darse fuerza, ésta apretó tiernamente la anciana mano —mi hija se embarazó y fueron los 8 meses más felices de su vida, te lo puedo asegurar— lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos —todavía no nacía su hijo y ella ya daba la vida por él.

Chiyo pasó un pañuelo limpiando sus ojos.

—El Duque intentó varias veces que ella desistiera de su embarazo puesto desde que se enteró había decaído en salud, los últimos 4 meses antes del parto los pasó tirada en la cama, muy apenas comía, muy apenas dormía— Sakura unió cabos en su cabeza con lo que le contó Lady Izumi y sintió hacia donde iba todo esto, pero la dejo terminar —el bebé decidió nacer antes de tiempo y su cuerpo no resistió el parto. En su lecho de muerte nos hizo jurar cuidarlo y amarlo. Tomé a mi nieto entre mis brazos y su padre tomó el cuerpo de mi hija— bajó la mirada —no debo decirte porqué razón su padre siempre dijo que había sido Sasuke el que había asesinado a su propia madre, cumplió su promesa de cuidarlo, pero dudo que lo haya amado.

Sakura tragó pesadamente, sintió que le faltaba el aire y tomó la mano de la anciana para llevársela al pecho en busca de confort.

—lo siento tanto por su hija— derramó lágrimas —pero lo siento aun más por Lord Sasuke, no es su culpa y no merecía este trato viniendo de su padre— sollozó.

Ella pudo haber tenido una mala relación con su madrastra, pero el tiempo que vivió con su padre habían sido lo más hermoso de su vida, no podía imaginarse el hecho de su padre culpándola a ella por algo que no cometió.

—Yo no pude seguir en la familia del Duque, mi lazo con ellos había desaparecido en cuanto perdí a mi hija y comencé a ver los desplantes amargos del Duque hacia lo único que quedaba de mi hija, Sasuke— continuó levantando la cabeza segura de sus palabras y acciones —tomé a mi nieto y lo traje a este lugar, aquí lo crié bajo mi propia mano.

—Lord Sasuke debe quererla mucho— sonrió cálidamente.

—él no sabe que yo soy su familiar— dijo con pesar —cuando abandoné la casa de Fugaku, él me dijo que si ponía un pie fuera no podía volver a levantar la cabeza diciéndome señora de familia. Pero sí sabe que lo quiero mucho.

La pelirosa palideció, era cierto que no conocía a su esposo, mucho menos a su familia pero dado el hecho de conocer a Itachi, Sai e Izumi, jamás pensó que su suegro fuera de esa manera.

—los Uchiha son orgullosos, mi niña— dijo como adivinando el pensamiento —tú lograste entrar y romper un poco ese orgullo, no lo dejes hundirse de nuevo.

.-

.-

**Hola! **Disculpen estar bombardeándolos con actualizaciones tan seguidas, creo que como a mi me desesperan los tiempos de entrega en el trabajo y los fics/comics/mangas no quiero hacerlos pasar por eso hahaha

Gracias a las nuevos lectores y a las personas que están agregando a notificaciones :3

Y Gracias especialmente a _**Mariacre02. (Linda, lamento que hayas tenido un mal día, de hecho podía sentir tu animo :c espero estes mejor y que aun teniendo un momento difícil hayas decidido leer y dejar un mensajito. Echale muchas ganas y si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes enviar un DM, no te conozco pero agradezco tu compañía. Cuídate mucho y todo este fin es dedicado a ti 3)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**S**_e dice que cuando una persona parte de la tierra, el cielo lo resiente, cuando ésta se va con asuntos pendientes los presentes en su lecho de muerte lo ven en sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba seguro que ante sus ojos su padre se veía plácidamente dormido. Descansando en paz.

Tal vez por el hecho que por fin se reuniría con el amor de su vida, ese que él le había robado, y tal vez por eso sus ultimas palabras hacia él no fueron un _perdón_ ni mucho menos una disculpa por todo lo que le hizo; porque títulos y dinero no podían llenar lo que le faltó de su parte.

Le dedicó una ultima mirada y salió del lugar. Su hermano lo siguió.

—Sasuke— llamó —¿podemos hablar?— su voz sonaba triste y no era por la partida reciente de su progenitor.

—Me tengo que ir ya, lamento dejarte con todo pero no tengo nada más que hacer aquí— llamó a un mozo y le dio ordenes de bajar su poco equipaje a un carruaje lo antes posible.

—Sasuke, él no quiso decir eso…— lamentó Itachi —tenía miedo, estaba muriendo.

—No lo excuses, Itachi…— sonrió de lado —_Duque_ Uchiha— le dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Itachi sabía que a Sasuke no le importaba el hecho de que ahora él fuera la cabeza de la familia Uchiha, no le molestaba el hecho de que heredara el titulo y poder, le molestaba el hecho de que hizo un viaje en vano con tiempo perdido sólo para escuchar lo que siempre se le dijo

"_Tu madre fue el amor de mi vida, y tú me la arrebataste al nacer. Hubiese preferido que fuera al revés."_

Cuando bajó al recibidor, observando el carruaje lo meditó mejor. Era más tardado.

—Mozo, un corcel— pidió —el mejor que tengas, llevo prisa— apuró.

—¿Qué estas pensando?— recriminó el mayor —necesitas viajar en carruaje, es un viaje de 2 días.

—Y lo puedo hacer en uno si no llevo tanto peso y obstáculos, que envíen mi equipaje— dijo buscando entre la maleta una pequeña cajita —no llevo prisa por el resto, esto es todo lo que necesito por el momento— dijo guardando en su pecho el objeto y dedicándole una sonrisa de lado.

Itachi lo vio subir nuevamente a su recamara, de seguro para cambiarse de ropa, si iba a montar necesitaba ir preparado.

—Es tan testarudo— Lady Izumi lo abrazo por detrás —pero debes entenderlo, ya no es un niño y posiblemente el mejor lugar donde pueda estar ahora no es aquí— Itachi volteó para verla, ella tenía razón.

—Sólo espero que todo salga bien de ahora en adelante con él.

Había adaptado en su cuarto una pequeña mesita con lamparas de gas que le ayudaran a su visión, no tenía mucho que trazar pero por qué no comenzar con ese lugar que era nuevo para ella.

Le habían dicho que por ser la esposa del Lord Uchiha no podía salir aun a caminar sola, se podía dar a malos entendidos, pero nadie le dijo que no podía rondar por los terrenos de la casa.

Había estado paseando de un lado a otro, contando pasos, tomando notas, mirando por el telescopio de latón, adentrándose a los terrenos con la brújula en mano.

La Nana Chiyo siempre le cargaba una pequeña bolsa que colgaba cruzada en su cuerpo llena de sus objetos, agua y comida. No es como si se fuera a perder por días, era sólo para hacerla sentir apoyada en sus actividades. Por las tardes regresaba y le esperaba un baño caliente con capullos de flores o cítricos.

Habían sido los 3 días más libres que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Ya casi anochece y esta niña no ha regresado— apuntó Nana Chiyo viendo el reloj cucú que estaba en la gran sala. Dio indicaciones para que se pusiera la mesa aunque Lady Sakura prefería comer en la cocina con ella, decía que se sentía menos sola. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y salió a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio a esperarla. Siempre entraba por ese lugar.

Pudo notar el cielo destellando y el corazón se le puso en un hilo.

Sakura había estado caminando tomando notas, se sentó a tomar su aperitivo y se quedó dormida sin querer perdiendo la noción del tiempo, un vibrante trueno la hizo despertar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era muy tarde y oscuro para guiarse por completo por su brújula y el cielo amenazaba por dejar caer una tormenta como para guiarse por las estrellas. Jamás había llevado una lampara o fuego porque regresaba antes de la puesta del sol. Maldijo por lo bajo, se intentaría guiar por los arboles y cosas que encontrará en el camino, sólo esperaba llegar a la casa o encontrar un lugar para refugiarse antes de que azotara la lluvia.

La nana Chiyo siguió esperando por ella, caminando de un lado a otro cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Se retorció las manos y llamó a un mozo para que la ayudara a buscarla.

—No debe estar muy lejos, nunca se va más allá del pequeño riachuelo— le daba indicaciones retorciéndose las manos en preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?— escuchó la voz grave del pelinegro detrás de ella —¿qué esta sucediendo?— preguntó de nuevo.

—Es sobre Lady Sakura— dijo Chiyo, pudo notar como el rostro de Sasuke se ponía pálido —ella se encuentra afuera, ya debería haber vuelto pero tiene dos horas de retraso.

Lord Sasuke no esperó más indicaciones y salió lo más rápido posible a buscar a su esposa, la lluvia había comenzado y no podía arriesgarse a que ella terminara allá afuera atrapada por la tormenta comenzara por completo.

Sakura caminó por largos periodos, a veces sintió que lo estaba haciendo en círculos, una desesperación entró en su cabeza golpeando su espíritu y haciéndola llorar.

—No— se dijo abrazándose —no tengas miedo, no es momento para dejarse vencer, busca un refugio, Sakura. No eres débil, busca un refugió— se alentó.

Sasuke caminó en línea recta, ese lugar lo conocía como la palma de su mano, nadie mejor que él conocía ese lugar, pero ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Y sí había tomado como excusa la excursión y había decidido irse de su lado? ¿Y si el hombre con el que iba a casarse había logrado seguirlos y la había convencido de irse con él? Peor aun, ¿y si estaba herida y no podía pedir ayuda? Podía vivir con la idea de ella yéndose de su lado, pero no podía vivir si le tocaba encontrarla herida de muerte.

La idea de su esposa desmayada en el bosque con alguna herida profunda le hizo comenzar apresurar el paso.

—¡Sakura!— gritó. La tormenta llegó, su vista era reducida. Pensamientos que lo carcomían cruzaban su mente, su inseguridad se hacía presente de una forma que jamás había sentido, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas trastabillaron haciendolo caer sobre su brazo izquierdos sobre una roca, un golpe sordo y un dolor agudo lo hizo soltar un grito grave que se perdió en el sonido de los relámpagos.

¿Cómo había permitido semejante descuido? De seguro la nana Chiyo debía estar preocupada por ella, le estaba dando mortificaciones sólo por no medir su tiempo y espacio. ¿Y si en serio no podía volver y pensaban que se había fugado?.

La cara de Lord Sasuke cuando recibiera la noticia le partía el corazón. No quería que él pensara que ella había fallado a su promesa, que se casara bajo contrato no significaba que ella era lo suficientemente malagradecida para despreciar todo lo que había hecho por ella… todo lo que él había sufrido. Su rostro cruzó su mente de nuevo, un relámpago sonó y Sakura tomó sus piernas para hacerse ovillo en su pequeño refugio; unas rocas apiladas que habían servido de techo.

Colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y entonces escuchó su nombre.

—_¡Sakura!_—

¿Estaba alucinando? Estaba segura que había escuchado la voz de su esposo llamándola. Agudizó el oido para tener mejor recepción pero no sucedió de nuevo. De repente un grito de dolor la hizo saltar en su lugar y ponerse de pie.

—¿milord?— preguntó en voz alta

—_¡Sakura!— _escuchó que volvían a llamarla. Rápidamente comenzó andar, no sabía si era muy valiente o lo suficientemente tonta para abandonar su refugio y adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque con la tormenta, pero el grito de Lord Sasuke le había dado en el pecho entre confort y mal presagio.

Siguió llamándolo hasta que lo encontró balanceandose al caminar entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

—¿Milord?— miró sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente, se acercó a él —¿se encuentra usted bien?— preguntó mirando su brazo colgar a un costado. Lo tocó lentamente notando que la humedad no era solamente de la lluvia, había sangre en su mano.

Sasuke vio el rostro asustado de su esposa y con su mano libre la tomó del rostro para observarla detenidamente.

—¿Tú estas bien?— Sakura asintió con los ojos llorosos —¡eres una tonta! ¿¡Por qué saliste de la casa en estas condiciones!?— le recriminó zarandeando su cuerpo. Sakura soltó las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir momentos antes. —¡Me tenías muy preocupado!— la pegó a su cuerpo con el brazo derecho enterrando su rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma —creí que te había perdido. Creí que habías decidido dejarme— y entonces ella sintió el leve temblar de su fuerte cuerpo. ¿Estaba llorando? De no ser por la lluvia hubiese jurado que lo que sentía en su cuello era la humedad de sus lágrimas. Su corazón se apretó con dolor y sus brazos lo rodearon con calidez.

—Perdón— dijo en voz entrecortada por los sollozos —no quise asustarlo.

Permanecieron un momento en esa posición hasta que ya no sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Tenemos que irnos, no podemos seguir aquí de esta manera— le dijo con voz ronca, ella asintió en silencio.

El pelinegro extendió su mano derecha y ella la aceptó.

—Y-yo he perdido mi brú-brújula, n-no s-sé si podamos salir o sería me-mejor buscar un refugio— dijo algo apenada y temblando de frío.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar, quitó su gabardina y la pasó por sus hombros. —No te preocupes, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

—pero esta herido, milord— Sakura miró su brazo izquierdo con pesar intentando rechazar su capa.

—Si en verdad te preocupo entonces quédatela, y sígueme, estaremos en casa cuando menos lo imagines. No te vuelvas a perder de mi vista, si no estas cerca me distraigo— dijo apretando con seguridad la pequeña mano pálida.

Lady Sakura se sonrojó, él había dicho que le preocupaba, incluso se había adentrado al bosque por ella. Siguió sus indicaciones en silencio y al cabo de lo que parecían 40 minutos, se encontraron a la orilla del terreno viendo a lo lejos la luz de la puerta trasera que se encontraba abierta con la silueta de la anciana esperando por ellos.

Sakura alcanzó a divisar como dos hombres se acercaban corriendo a ellos.

—Milord, milady— escuchó la voz de Sir Kakashi —¿estan bien?

—Estoy bien, Kakashi— miró a su acompañante —llévenla a casa y que verifiquen que ella se encuentra bien también— dijo en voz ronca el pelinegro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza rechazando la ayuda —no, por favor, ayúdenlo a él— escuchó que él iba a renegar cuando un golpe sordo la hizo voltear a donde estaba minutos antes su esposo, que ahora yacía en el suelo.

La pelirosa sintió el corazón desaparecer y vio en cámara lenta como los hombres se apuraban a llevarlo a cuestas hacia la casa. Se quedó un momento pasmada hasta que escuchó un leve susurro llamando su nombre. Él la estaba llamando.

Apresuró paso detrás de ellos y subió hasta la habitación donde lo habían colocado. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como lo despojaban de la ropa. Se veía débil y eso la hizo sentir rara, nunca lo había visto tan expuesto, tan humano. Su rostro se veía pálido y cubierto de dolor. ¿Como no lo había notado mientras caminaban de regreso a casa? Siempre demostraba ser fuerte, seguro y frío, ahora se veía como lo que realmente era, un hombre que necesitaba ayuda y amor. Un hombre que sufría.

—¡Llamen a un doctor, ha perdido mucha sangre!— escuchó que gritaban y entonces lo vio, pudo ver su brazo un poco fuera de su lugar, cubierto en sangre y una abertura profunda —milady, por favor, retirese. Cuando lo vea el doctor puede entrar usted— escuchó la voz de Kakashi. En ese momento lo vio removerse en la cama.

—_Sa-ku-ra— _lo escuchó llamarla en voz baja y se acercó tan rápido que nadie la pudo detener.

—Aquí estoy— le dijo tomando su mano derecha —resiste, por favor— le pidió en voz quebrada —no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme tú también— esto ultimo lo dijo con el dolor más grande en su corazón. No podía perderlo a él también.

.-

.-

**¡Hola de nuevo! **De nueva cuenta, gracias por acompañarme lectores y nuevos lectores, agradezco mucho su compañía aunque no dejen reviews hahaha para mi es lindo que entren a acompañarme :3

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a la hermosa _**Mariacre02 **_ por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review. Créeme que con lo que escribiste en el mensajito anterior ahora valoro muchísimo más tu tiempo, tus palabras y todo lo que involucras en este espacio e historia. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, y estoy contigo desde México, ¡ánimo hermosa! Nada que pueda decir puede ayudar en sí pero cuentas con mi apoyo siempre…

Quise darle un amor bonito a Sasuke, yo acabo de perder a mis abuelas así que siento que no hay amor más bonito, mimado y puro que el de una abuelita haha me sorprendió saber tu caso! Cuidate mucho, y bonito inicio de semana!


	13. Chapter 13

Podía sentir que el sol resplandecía afuera, hacía dos días que había dejado de escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana.

Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y los murmullos del viento contra las hojas de los arboles.

Podría decirse que era un día perfecto, sin embargo no lo era.

Era el segundo día que Lord Sasuke se mantenía en cama, dormitando. El doctor había dicho que era por su bien, y tras una larga noche llena de morfina, hilos, agujas y temperatura; habían podido estabilizarlo, más no recuperarlo de todo.

—_Milady— escuchó la voz de Kakashi —tiene que salir, el doctor necesita verlo— le volvió a pedir mientras ella seguía hincada en el suelo sosteniendo la mano de su esposo. _

—_No, por favor, prometo no estorbar— pidió con los ojos llorosos —no me puedo separar de él, ¡sólo mírelo!— rogó._

—_Lady Sakura— dijo con voz demandante —si en serio le preocupa mi señor, entonces obedezca, entre más tiempo este aquí más nos demoraremos— tomó su brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie._

—_Sir Kakashi— le regresó la mirada —si me separa en este momento de él, temo por él, y por mi propia salud mental y física— el joven de cabello grisáceo la miro tendidamente, después miró a su señor recostado quejándose del dolor._

—_Lo siento, mi señora— la tomó de la cintura y la levantó para acomodarla en su hombro como saco de patatas._

_Sakura sostuvo la mano de su esposo y pateo intentando zafarse._

—_Bajeme, por favor…— pidió —se lo pido, por favor, Kakashi— sintió cuando el agarré se perdió y se vio siendo alejada de ese lugar. No importa cuanto peleó, no importa cuanto rogó, aun así no fue suficiente y lograron separarla de él._

—_Créame que lo hago por el bien de los dos— dijo Sir Kakashi antes de que la pelirosa le volteara el rostro de un golpe. Tocó su mandíbula, Lady Sakura sabía golpear —sé como se siente, piensa que es su culpa, ¿cierto?— el labio inferior de Sakura tembló —pero no lo es, milady— y la tomó en sus brazos para arroparla en un abrazo reconfortante. La sintió tirar golpes en su pecho, la escuchó maldecir a gritos. Soportó todo hasta que la sintió quebrarse y llorar; entonces la abrazó más fuerte._

_Él tenía razón, ella creía que era su culpa y ahora temía perderlo. Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, su señor se había esforzado tanto por darle a ella una razón para criar cariño hacia él, y lo había logrado, ahora sólo esperaba que él resistiera y pudiera ver crecer el sentimiento. _

—Mi niña— escuchó que la llamaban sacándola de sus pensamientos —¿por qué no vas a dormir un momento a la otra recamara?— la Nana Chiyo la miraba con ternura.

—No tengo sueño, nana— quitó unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro pálido de Lord Sasuke —estoy bien.

Chiyo la miró desconcertada, ella podía decir lo que quisiera, pero nadie le creía. Los jades relucientes que tenía por ojos ahora eran adornados con ojeras, se veía más pálida y había perdido peso, podía notarlo en sus mejillas. Su cabello perdió brillo y permanecía ligeramente despeinado.

_Después de llorar por lo que le pareció una hora en los brazos de Kakashi, Sakura permaneció sentada en el suelo viendo un punto en especifico._

—_Milady— dijo la nana Chiyo —debe cambiar su ropa y tomar un baño, o enfermará— se acercó a ella en cuanto Sir Kakashi logró sacarla de la habitación donde era atendido su nieto pero cuando la vio llorar decidió esperar a que se tranquilizara._

—_No puedo irme de aquí— dijo mirándola con tristeza —¿y si me necesita?— nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos._

—_No demorará mucho, y además debe pensar que si usted enferma y se pone mal, todo el sacrificio de Lord Sasuke habrá sido en vano— Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho y asintió en silencio poniendose de pie. Chiyo la abrazó de los hombros y la guió hasta el cuarto de baño._

_En menos de 20 minutos ella se encontraba de nuevo frente a la puerta de la recamara matrimonial._

_Juraría que el tiempo se había detenido de no haber sido porque el sol comenzaba asomarse por la ventana. Espero en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, una eternidad después._

—_¿Cómo está?— se apresuró al medico._

—_Logramos estabilizarlo— la pelirosa sintió como comenzó a respirar de nuevo, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración desde la noche anterior._

—_Sin embargo, su brazo esta muy dañado— el doctor miró las notas que tenía en la mano —ya todo dependerá de él y el tiempo, prácticamente necesitará comenzar de cero, la herida era muy profunda y perforó el músculo, el golpe dislocó el hombro…— se apretó el puente de la nariz, se veía muy cansado —le dejaré medicamento para el dolor, necesitará ejercicios y paciencia, mucha paciencia, esto no es de semanas, estamos hablando de posiblemente años para ver como mejora, de lo contrario…— la miró seriamente —estamos hablando de que su brazo no podrá ser utilizado nunca más._

_Sakura posó su mano en la boca para acallar los sollozos, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que cayeron sin compasión por su rostro. No esperó más indicaciones y se adentró en la recamara._

_Ahí estaba frente a ella, con el cabello revuelto, la frente perlada en sudor, su fuerte torso y brazo izquierdo cubierto en vendajes, su rostro estaba muy pálido y mostraba una leve mueca de dolor. Respiraba acompasadamente, ella sintió que su respiración se sincronizaba a la de él._

_Tomó la silla de la mesita donde solía trazar mapas y la acercó a la cama. Se sentó y tomó su mano de nuevo._

—_Eres fuerte— le dijo en susurros —ahora necesito que descanses, yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes. No me moveré de tu lado— depositó un tierno beso en los nudillos del pelinegro._

—_Milady, por la morfina y los medicamentos no estamos seguros cuando ha de despertar…— comentó el doctor acercándose a ellos —y debe ser fuerte, recuerde que el cuerpo se debilita con cada día que pase dormido._

_Sakura apretó más fuerte la mano en silencio. No pensaba dejarlo, ella estaría ahí cuando despertara y le ayudaría a salir adelante._

—Si no piensas moverte de aquí, al menos come algo— Nana Chiyo hizo una seña a la joven mucama para que le acercaran la sopa que habían traído.

—No tengo apetito— susurro.

—Estamos volviendo a lo mismo, si te enfermas todo habrá sido en vano— le dijo severamente la nana Chiyo. Entendía como se sentía Sakura, pero le preocupaba que se tirara a morir, no podía permitirlo.

—Tienes razón— volteó a verla —tomaré un poco, no quiero enfermar— depositó la mano de Sasuke en la cama y sintió un vació en su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a necesitarlo tanto? ¿En qué momento el roce de su cuerpo era vital en ella?.

A pequeños sorbos comió medio tazón de sopa, y volvió a la antigua posición.

Verle tan frágil le recordaba a los últimos días que pasó con su padre, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, Sasuke no moriría, él despertaría y ambos comenzarían el largo camino a su recuperación. Lo harían juntos.

—La gente sigue murmurando que estás débil— le dijo con voz taciturna —pero no saben que yo puedo sentirle, milord. Sé que volverá a mí.

Sakura lo miro detenidamente, su piel era áspera por la barba naciente, respiraba delicadamente y de vez en cuando hacia ruidos con la boca. Se le antojaba pasar su mano por su rostro, quería saber que se sentía y sabia besar sus labios.

Tomó la jarra de cristal con agua y vertió un poco en un vaso, y con sus dedos comenzó acariciarlos tiernamente mojándolos levemente. Eran suaves al tacto a pesar de estar necesitados de agua.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y rozó levemente sus labios con los de él. Se separó en silencio admirando al pelinegro.

—Sa-ku-ra— lo escuchó balbucear entre sueños y sintió su corazón dar un saltó.

—S-sí, aquí estoy. Aquí estoy— le dijo emocionada sosteniendo su mano fuertemente.

—Ag…agua— pidió abriendo levemente los ojos. Sakura tomó el vaso que había utilizado antes y lo volvió a llenar con el liquido. Lo vio quejarse de la luz y corrió a cerrar las cortinas.

Tomó asiento en la cama para poder pasar su mano detrás de su nuca y poder levantarlo levemente poniendo el vaso en sus labios.

—Hagalo lentamente, milord— le decía inclinando el vaso hacia sus labios —ha estado dormido mucho tiempo.

No podía evitar sentir un alivio en su interior, aunque Lord Sasuke había estado despertando en varias ocaciones para administrarle su medicamento, era la primera vez que lo veía lucido, interactuando y sobre todo, llamándola.

Sasuke terminó de beber y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirosa. Volviendo abrir los ojos para mirarla, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿C-cómo estas?— gimió intentando levantar su brazo derecho hacia su rostro para acariciarlo. En el primer intentó falló, Sakura tomó su mano entre las de ella y la subió lentamente hasta su mejilla, y sonrió ante el tacto de las manos gruesas en su piel.

—Ahora que ha despertado, mejor— le dijo sinceramente.

Sasuke pudo notar las ojeras y la delgadez de su rostro. Frunció el ceño y la miró tendidamente.

—Vaya a d-descansar— gruñó intentando enderezarse. Volteó a ver su brazo izquierdo que descansaba entre vendajes en su pecho.

La pelirosa colocó ambas manos en sus hombros dandole señal de que no se esforzara.

—El doctor le pidió reposo— regresó la cabeza del pelinegro a la almohada y ella se sentó en la silla nuevamente para verle mejor —escuche, milord… tenemos que hablar— miró de reojo el brazo dañado —pero quisiera que primero comiera algo— dijo desviando su mirada.

El pelinegro la vio ponerse de pie retorciendo las manos y la detuvo en el momento.

—Quiero saberlo ahora.

—Dejeme llamar por su comida y entonces…— no terminó la oración, Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido y podía notar la negación rotunda a seguir extendiendo las explicaciones —de acuerdo— tomó asiento nuevamente a su lado.

—La caída que sufrió lastimo severamente el brazo— tragó pesadamente, no podía evitar hablar del tema con algo de culpa, después de todo esto le pasó al ir a buscarla —tiene que tomar su medicamento y hacer ejercicios, para ver como evoluciona— pudo ver que Sasuke pasaba su mano libre por el brazo izquierdo como queriendo comprobar la situación el mismo.

—¿cuanto?— preguntó el pelinegro viendo su brazo inmóvil, no recibió respuesta. La miro de nuevo severamente —¿cuanto tiempo no podré moverlo?.

Sakura sintió sus ojos formar lágrimas y mordió su labio inferior para resistir las ganas de llorar.

—Dijo que necesitaba mucha paciencia; podrían ser semanas, meses, años o incluso…— bajó la mirada a su regazo sin poder continuar sintiendo que sus ojos la traicionaban y comenzaban a derramar las lágrimas que había luchado por no mostrar.

—…o incluso no volver a moverlo— completó él, adivinando —¿cierto?— Sakura asintió en silencio aun sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke soltó un gruñido que la hizo cerrar los ojos y encogerse en su lugar.

—L-lo lamento tanto— sollozó —si yo hubiese tenido cuidado, usted no estaría así-

El pelinegro levantó su mano derecha hasta su mejilla y limpió las lágrimas que caían por ella. La tomó del mentón y le hizo verle.

—Un brazo, una pierna— la acercó hacia su rostro y susurró en sus labios —yo cambiaria mi _vida_ por _usted_, milady— se acercó a depositar un beso en sus labios, Sakura cerró los ojos esperándolo pero el roce nunca llegó. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, una mujer de cabello y ojos rojizos jadeando parada en el marco de la puerta dejando visto que venía corriendo.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?— dijo Sasuke soltando el agarre en la pelirosa.

La joven de cabellos rojizos no respondió, Sakura la pudo ver correr frente a ella para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

—¡Me tenías muy preocupada!— recriminó entre sollozos —¡eres un idiota!— dijo apretando su cuerpo con el de él, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirosa. —Odio cuando quieres hacerme sentir mal, mira que me han dado el susto de mi vida cuando me dijo la vieja Chiyo que estabas accidentado— hizo un puchero.

—Tenga un poco de cuidado, señorita, el doctor ha pedido que tenga reposo— dijo Sakura con un dejo de…¿celos? El toque se le hizo tan familiar entre ellos que no pudo evitar sentir una inquietud en su estomago.

La pelirroja la miro de arriba abajo como apenas notando que ella estaba ahí —¿quién eres tú?— preguntó no se intimidó

—En todo caso, yo soy la que debería preguntar quién es usted— retó la pelirosa.

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando la pelirroja volteó a verla y regresó su mirada al pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, Sasuke la tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

—Soy Lady Karin Uzumaki— sonrió de lado, Karin notó el leve apretón que brindó nuevamente el Uchiha volteando a verlo —¿qué no se lo has dicho?— preguntó con falsa sorpresa —soy su prometida_— _soltó divertida ante la reacción de la pelirosa.

.-

.-

**hola! perdón! **tengo tanto sin actualizar pero mi madre ha tenido unas vueltas al doctor y no he podido acomodar mis horarios, perdonen el capitulo tan flojito y feito pero es con mucho cariño, es que tengo que subir capítulos de molde hahaha disculpen.

**espero actualizar doble el día de hoy ya que como mencioné, no sé que tan rápido pueda estarlo haciendo estos días.**

**por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños a Naruto!**

_**mariacredenza02: yei! hiciste perfil! que bonito! muchas gracias por tus mensajitos, hermosa… lamento haberte dado el momento sasusaku con el bracito de Sasuke pero es que siento que el intercambio tiene que ser equivalente, él da su brazo a cambio de el bienestar de su amada, como quiera sigue abierto el destino de bracito-kun hahaha… sin mencionar las cositas que vienen referente a ese incidente.**_

_**gracias a que tienes perfil ahora podemos mandar DM en cualquier momento que necesites hablar, en serio, siéntete con confianza, no estas sola y te mando un abrazote hasta allá esperando el bienestar para ti y tus seres queridos. Fuerza!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: por favor, lean el mensaje del final respecto a la historia. Gracias **_

* * *

_**S**_asuke iba a contestar cuando la pelirroja volteó a verla y regresó su mirada al pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, Sasuke la tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

—Soy Lady Karin Uzumaki— sonrió de lado, Karin notó el leve apretón que brindó nuevamente el Uchiha volteando a verlo —¿qué no se lo has dicho?— preguntó con falsa sorpresa —soy su prometida— soltó divertida ante la reacción de la pelirosa la cual se quedó meditando la situación en silencio.

—…¿Sakura?— volvió a llamarla el pelinegro —¿Sakura, me escuchas?— preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, la pelirosa estaba parada frente a ellos sin alguna expresión aparente en su rostro, mantenía una postura tranquila y la mirada en un punto fijo.

—Creo que se ha roto— dijo Karin burlonamente.

Sakura no reaccionó al primer instante, sintió que se quedó callada lo que fue una eternidad hasta que escuchó la voz del pelinegro llamándola.

—Lo siento, me he perdido— dijo recuperando el hilo de la conversación con voz taciturna —los dejaré solos un momento, tal vez tengan muchas cosas de qué hablar— Sasuke la miró con inquietud, se veía perdidamente muy tranquila para su gusto.

Con un ademan hizo que la pelirroja se quitara de encima de él e hizo un intento por ponerse de pie, obviamente fallando y haciendolo caer de nuevo en la cama con un gruñido de dolor.

Sakura se apresuró hasta él.

—Le he dicho que el doctor dijo debe mantener reposo— le recordó

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar— urgió, la pelirosa lo miro en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa —por favor.

—Milord, creo que con quién debe hablar no es conmigo— Nunca sintió celos por alguien, era la primera vez que se sentía así, y aunque merecía una explicación no podía exigirla, ellos se habían casado bajo un contrato, si el tuvo una vida antes de ella debía aceptarlo, después de todo, ella también tuvo una antes de él. Incluso aun no sabía si ya había dejado en el pasado esa relación.

Terminó de acomodarlo y arroparlo, entonces se giró hacia la pelirroja que veía todo en silencio con una mueca de pocos amigos. Sakura le sonrió.

—Sólo voy a pedirle que no lo inquiete mucho, milady— la escuchó bufar por lo bajo —si tanto le importa como dice entonces debe entender la situación.

—¿Y tú quién te crees para darme ordenes, fulana?— dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie frente a ella que seguía sin romper la postura.

—Karin— escucharon decir a una voz tierna y tranquila —basta, por favor. No hagas preocupaciones innecesarias— parada bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto Sakura en toda su vida, era alta, delgada con piel fina y sedosamente pálida, cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, pero definitivamente lo más bello eran sus ojos grandes y perlados.

La peligra caminó en silencio hasta la orilla de la cama donde reposaba Sasuke.

—Lamentamos este terrible momento, milord, veníamos a presentar nuestros respetos cuando la nana Chiyo nos contó de su estado de salud— explicó cálidamente —no queríamos causar problemas en absoluto— esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin querer ella se había sonrojado, era tan hermosa y amable.

Sakura agitó levemente su cabeza saliendo del espasmo —no es ningún problema, pediré que la cena se sirva en la mesa grande— Tomó la jarra semi vacía y el vaso que había utilizado antes, hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke la vio partir y se giró hacia Karin.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y aclarar muchas cosas— recriminó severamente.

—¿por qué te enfadas conmigo si lo que digo es verdad?— refunfuñó Karin.

—¡porque Sakura es la mujer que elegí como mi esposa!— le espetó el peligro. Karin lo miró con dolor y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sasuke pudo escuchar los sollozos de la pelirroja a lo lejos. Pasó su mano libre por su rostro en un ademan desesperado.

Había despertado, se sentía cansado y hastiado, y ya estaba lleno de problemas y dramas que resolver. Necesitaba hablar con su esposa y dejar las cosas claras.

—No la defiendo, milord— rompió el silencio la pelinegra —pero usted tenía un estado pendiente con ella, no puede culparla por llegar y ponerse a la defensiva— excusó la ojiperla —llegar a este lugar y encontrarse con otra mujer con el hombre que ama no es algo que le desearía a alguien— dijo mirando sus manos descansar en la falda del vestido.

Sasuke intentó acomodarse lo mejor posible en la cama y la miró seriamente.

—Hinata, yo no le debía nada a Karin. Mi padre tenía la absurda idea de hacer un matrimonio en conveniencia con los Uzumaki como lo hizo con Itachi— gruñó —la diferencia entre Itachi y yo es que él amaba a Izumi, yo nunca sentí nada por Karin.

Hinata se encogió de hombros con un poco de lastima. Le dolía la situación de Karin, después de todo era su amiga querida, y prima del hombre que amaba, pero eso ya era otra historia.

—se ve que quiere mucho a su esposa— sonrió con ternura —nunca le había visto en este tipo de situación en la que se desespere por una mujer— rió por lo bajo.

Sasuke la miro con seriedad.

—preferiría que dejáramos el pasado donde pertenece— de repente sintió que había recordado algo —a todo esto, ¿qué las trae por aquí?.

la pelinegra camino hacia la mesita de noche a lado de Lord Sasuke y observó el lirio blanco que reposaba en el jarrón.

—su padre— acarició el pequeño capullo —mi hermano me mandó a presentar nuestros respetos. Él no pudo venir, tenía viajes pendientes para cerrar negocios— volteó a verle, Sasuke notó un poco de melancolía en su rostro —terminó la gira de conciertos con Lady Yamanaka y me mandó a mí. Sabe que nos llevamos bien.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, con todo lo que pasó había olvidado el asunto de su padre. Y nadie podía señalarlo, después de todo, nunca fueron unidos. Ni aun en su lecho de muerte su padre pudo mostrar un poco de cariño o compasión por el menor de sus hijos.

A paso apresurado entró en la cocina, colocó la bandeja con los trastos encima y se dejó caer en una silla reposando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿qué sucede, mi niña?— escuchó le preguntaba la Nana Chiyo. Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró a la mucama en la cocina que la observaba con curiosidad y pena.

—la cena se servirá en la mesa grande— no le gustaba como la miraban, sentía que todos sabían quienes eran las doncellas que llegaron y la relación que tenían con su esposo.

_-No, y su relación_ _con Lord Sasuke Uchiha- _corrigió su pensamiento.

—sirvan un poco de sopa y la medicina del señor— Chiyo la tomó de la mano y la hizo seguirla hasta la sala en donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad —¿estás bien?— preguntó con preocupación.

Sakura sintió que los ojos le escocían y negó con la cabeza.

—¿puede encargarse de poner las habitaciones de las invitadas…— desvió su mirada a otro lugar lejos de los ojos de la anciana —y una para mi?-

La Nana Chiyo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡mi niña! ¿Quieres dormir en otra habitación?— colocó su mano en la boca, gesto dramático que solía ver Sakura en las mujeres adultas cuando algo no les parecía adecuado.

—de todas formas nunca hemos compartido habitación— dijo sonrojada —no pasa nada si decido irme a otra habitación en este momento-

—pero ustedes son esposos y necesitan…

—nunca hemos estado juntos— sintió como su cara se ponía totalmente roja ante la confesión —lamento decírselo porque sé que usted anhela ver la casa llena de niños— un pequeño malestar golpeó su pecho —pero nosotros… yo soy _"su mujer" _sólo de nombre-

Chiyo la miró con una expresión que la pelirosa no pudo identificar, ¿tristeza? ¿Lastima?

—creo que ambos comenzamos esta vida sin alejarnos de la anterior— dijo Sakura recordando las palabras de la pelirroja momentos antes —¿usted sabía que iba a casarse con Lady Karin?— la anciana evadió su mirada.

—no diga nada, entiendo— acomodó su cabello como puro reflejo y se encaminó a la salida —por favor, que no demoren con las habitaciones— dijo cerrando la puerta de la sala tras de sí.

En el condado de Haruno nada había cambiado, siempre soleado, siempre brillante.

Pero para él, que había decidido encomendar su amor y felicidad a una persona de ahí, todo cambió cuando ella partió.

parado bajo el árbol de duraznos donde solían verse, se encontraba el rubio mirando las flores mecerse con el aire.

—¿no se cansa de este lugar?— escuchó la voz de la mujer detrás de él.

—de lo que ya me cansé, Lady Guren— dijo con voz molesta —¡es de estar esperando! —se tornó para mirarle —¡me dijo que me iba ayudar, ya le he pagado!.

Lady Guren no se inmuto, al contrario, le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.

—no se desespere, milord— caminó hasta ponerse a lado de él y le miró divertida —ya todo esta corriendo, sólo es cuestión de que espere un poco. Ya esperó años por ella, ¿que tanto es unos meses más?.

Sakura lo valía, ella valía todo y sólo por eso esperaría.

Esperaría todo lo que le pidieran, así le costará respirar día con día, la recuperaría.

El tintineo de los cubiertos era lo único que rompía el silencio incomodo de la habitación. A pesar de ello ni una de las presentes a la mesa parecía dispuesta a mostrar lo que era obvio.

—¡mis felicitaciones a la cocinera!— de repente gritó cantarina la pelirroja levantando su copa alto.

Sakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque estuviese enfadada con él no quería decir que le parecía correcto que la pelirroja se tomara la libertad de hacer alboroto cuando el pelinegro estaba en reposo.

—Karin— llamó Hinata —recuerda que estamos en casa ajena— dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la doncella.

Karin le reprochó con la mirada y miró a Sakura con desgano.

—esta jamás será su casa— Sakura le miró con la barbilla en alto —él se aburrirá, la dejará— dio otro sorbo a su copa recién llenada por la mucama presente.

Chiyo miraba toda la escena reprobando en silencio.

—¿qué tanto te ha ocultado?— le dijo aun mirando a la pelirosa —¿te dijo de las noches que pasó en mis brazos?— hipeó.

—¡Lady Karin!— levantó la voz la anciana —creo que ya es suficiente con el alcohol por hoy— le recriminó.

Karin comenzó a reír histéricamente producto del alcohol. Una risa convertida en sollozos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura la miró con pena.

—no te atrevas a verme con esa cara de compasión— le dijo poniendose de pie —aquí de la única que tengo compasión es de tí. S-Sasuke ha tenido muchas, no eres la primera n-ni la ultima— bebió de golpe el resto de su copa —de eso me encargo yo— y salió del comedor antes de que alguien pudiera responderle algo.

Sakura dejó los cubiertos a los lados de su plato, había perdido el apetito.

—Lady Hinata— dijo con voz queda —me temo que tendré que pedirles que se marchen tan pronto como puedan —apretó los puños sobre la mesa. Hinata la miró con tristeza.

De repente pudo verla, ella la reconoció.

—¿Lady Haruno?— la pelirosa reaccionó a su nombre de soltera —¿es usted? Cuando Lord Sasuke mencionó su nombre no lo asocié— señaló su rostro como queriendo dar pistas de si misma —¿no me recuerda? Soy hija del Marqués Hiashi Hyuga, era amigo de su padre— recordó con melancolía y cariño.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la recordaba. Era muy pequeña en el momento, pero recordó el momento que la conoció.

Hinata acababa de perder a su madre, su padre iría a presentar sus respetos ante su amigo y decidió llevarla con él, al fin y al cabo a la pelinegra le caería bien contar con una amiga que le ayudara a pasar el trago amargo.

Hinata había hablado poco, era tímida pero Sakura recordaba su bello rostro y la calidez que emanaba. Era un bálsamo hecho mujer.

—la recuerdo— dijo sintiéndose de repente más tranquila, un lazo con su padre.

—lamento lo ocurrido— la pelinegra colocó su mano sobre la de ella —no se preocupe, sé que no lo hace con mala intención, y Lady Uzumaki tampoco, sólo esta un poco herida— dijo con pesar.

Su nombre retumbó en sus oídos por primera vez. Sakura tragó con pesar.

—d-de pura casualidad— balbuceó —conocen a ¿Lord Naruto Uzumaki?.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la mención del joven.

—e-es primo de Karin— dijo apenada —¿usted lo conoce?.

Sakura se sintió palidecer ante la noticia.

—s-sí, mi h-hermana Lady Ino Yamanaka es su prima también.

Hinata juntó sus manos en un aplauso feliz.

—¡deberíamos juntarnos todos un día de esto! Tal vez cuando Lord Sasuke este mejor. Le prometo que Karin no es tan molesta como hoy…

De una u otra forma quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenia miedo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su antigua relación con el rubio?

Colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró hondo.

—pre-preferiría que esto quedara entre nosotras— apresuró a decir. La pelinegra la miró confundida pero decidió no indagar más en lo dicho. Chiyo que permanecía en silencio tampoco dejó pasar nada, ya después hablaría con la pelirosa.

Detrás de la puerta del comedor, entre la oscuridad y el compas del reloj cucú, Karin se encontraba escuchando la conversación detenidamente. Había bajado por una copa más cuando las escuchó hablando tiernamente del pasado.

—pues sí ella decide dejarlo así, algo oculto debe haber ahí— dijo con una sonrisa ladeada —que no te quedes aquí, eso corre por mi cuenta.

**.-**

**.-**

**Hola! **les voy a dejar este capitulo y una pequeña nota a tomar en cuenta:

**A partir de aquí se vienen momentos tensos, algo llenos de drama y dolor. Es momento de abandonarlo o seguir sin reproches haha, si continuan es bajo su propio criterio. Saludos! Y gracias por seguir la historia, de todo corazón.**

**MariaCredenza02: **_hola! No te apures, mi madre esta bien en lo que cabe, había tenido malestares pero ya esta controlándolos, años y años de malestar, pero ya todo bien. Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente. _

_Hahahahahaha es hora de comenzar una cadena de oraciones para bracito-kun, con el poder del amor todo se puede hahaha… aayyy me da dolor en el pechito porque siento que te vas a defraudar mucho con lo que viene hahaha pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ya esta escrito en el destino (la libreta de apuntes hahaha) pero ya veremos que pasa, cuídate muchísimo y estamos hablando :3 un abrazote! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**E**_scuchó que tocaron a la puerta, esperaba que fuera la pelirosa pero la persona que abrió la puerta era la Hinata que le sonreía gentilmente.

—por su expresión puedo ver que mi visita no es lo que esperaba— dijo colocando el pequeño frasco de medicamento en la mesita de noche —me pidieron que le trajera su medicamento ya que venía para acá.

Sasuke la miró interrogativo.

—¿su esposa? digamos que esta un poco triste pero no creo que no lo perdone si usted se sincera lo más rápido posible con ella— dijo adivinando que quería saber sobre Sakura —le deseo la mejor de las suertes, milord— se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

—¿se van?— preguntó al sentir la despedida en la voz de la ojiperla.

—me temo que sí, tenemos asuntos que atender, sin mencionar que Karin no se siente muy cómoda que digamos— caminó hacia la puerta —Lady Sakura es encantadora, ya veo porqué la eligió. Cuídela mucho, y a usted también— dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Karin se encontraba dentro del carruaje para cuando Hinata bajó de la recamara del pelinegro, se había negado a acompañarla a despedirse, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza por la resaca la estaba matando.

Sakura salió de la casa seguida por la nana Chiyo y una canasta con frutos de la ciudad.

—que tengan buen viaje, espero en un mejor momento podamos encontrarnos— dijo entregándole la canasta a la pelinegra que sonrió y le dio un cálido abrazo.

—téngalo por seguro, milady— Kakashi se apresuró ayudarla a subir al carruaje y dio indicaciones al cochero sobre el viaje.

Sakura se quedó fuera de la gran casa viendo el coche partir. Cuando lo vio perderse a la distancia la Nana Chiyo se acercó a ella con vacilación.

—hay algo que quiere preguntarme, ¿cierto?— dijo Sakura en un suspiro.

—sólo quiero saber si el hombre del que huía Lord Sasuke es el mismo que se mencionó anoche en la cena— dijo con curiosidad.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sir Kakashi que estaba terminando de dar ordenes a los mozos presentes.

—sí— volteó a ver a la anciana a su lado —es él, pero le pediré de favor que esto se mantenga aquí, no quiero hacer esto más grande.

Chiyo abrió la boca para protestar pero Sakura la calló con un ademan de su mano.

—no voy a discutirlo, nana, esto se queda aquí— y entró a la casa. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba y se encaminó a la habitación de su esposo.

Sasuke se puso de pie a como pudo, sirvió un vaso con agua y colocó las gotas que recomendó el doctor para calmar el dolor, aunque cada día lo sentía bajar en intensidad. Bebió el liquido de un trago haciendo una cara amarga.

—se ve que sabe mal pero sabe que es por su bien— escuchó su dulce voz decir detrás de él. Rápidamente se volteó en su lugar, lo hizo tan rápido que sintió un leve mareo.

Sakura lo notó y se apresuró a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

—tomeselo con tranquilidad, venga— dijo guiándolo a la cama —tome asiento, en un momento traerán su desayuno— y se encaminó a la salida.

—espera— Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla —no te vayas, por favor, tenemos que hablar— la pelirosa sintió que se le atoró la respiración en los pulmones.

—no se preocupe, milord, yo…-

—¿¡quieres dejar de decir tonterías y escucharme!?— se alteró —¿qué no ves que estoy tratando de arreglar esto?— le miró con pesar.

—¿dónde has pasado la noche?— preguntó no con muchas ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

—he pedido que se me asigne una habitación a parte— dijo Sakura sin mirarlo. Sasuke seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, ella sintió como presionaba el agarre.

—¿por qué?

—¿por qué, qué?— contestó socarronamente la pelirosa.

—usted es _mi_ esposa, debe permanecer a mi lado— se puso de pie frente a ella. En otra ocasión Sakura se hubiese intimidado, el pelinegro le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura y era ancho de pecho y espalda, incluso lleno de vendajes no dejaba de verse imponente y varonil.

Su pecho estaba desnudo solamente usando un pantalón de tela seda. Sakura ahogó las ganas que tenía de recorrer su torso con sus labios.

—me temo, milord, que aunque sea su esposa…—tragó saliva con dificultad —nunca hemos compartido habitación, si estuve aquí fue en esa silla velando por usted-

Sasuke se acerco a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta llegar a la pared más cercana. Pudo notar como el discreto pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba con agitación, podía sentir que estaba tan tensa como él, le quemaban las ganas de tocarla, había pasado tanto tiempo.

—usted es mi esposa, en todo sentido de la palabra— susurró en su oido haciéndola estremecerse colocando su mano contra la pared para acorralarla —si usted me lo permitiera, yo se lo probaría— acercó más su cuerpo poniendo una pierna entre las de ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir a través de su ligero vestido como la erección del pelinegro iba creciendo en sus pantalones para dormir. Comezó a respirar más rápidamente y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Lord Uchiha posó su mano en su mejilla y se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios —permítamelo, milady— susurró sobre ellos —no tenga miedo, permítame demostrarle que usted es mi esposa, mi mujer, la única que me importa en esta vida— y la besó.

Un beso que comenzó como un simple rocé, pasó su mano a la nuca de la pelirosa y la hizo inclinarse, y con su lengua hizo ademan para entrar en ella para explorar su boca. Sakura obedeció, sintió como la lengua chocaba con la suya, no sabía como corresponder exactamente, no era su primer beso con él, pero era la primera vez que tenía un beso como ese, tan lleno de pasión y nuevas sensaciones.

No supo cuando fue que levanto las manos para rodear el cuello del pelinegro y éste se apretó más a su cuerpo. a falta de aire rompieron el beso sin separarse, Sasuke pasó su boca desde sus labios hasta su oido.

—no tiene idea— gruño tomándola de la cintura —de cuanto la deseo— dijo acercándola más a él. Su erección se enterró en el abdomen de ella haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero por primera vez, no sentía que quisiera parar el momento.

Sakura levantó una mano y la pasó por la linea del cuello del pelinegro, bajándola por el pecho de éste, cuando llegó a su ombligo, lo miró como verificando la situación. Los ojos negros de su esposo, oscurecidos por la lujuria, le regresaban la mirada penetrante.

Ella continuó descendiendo por su abdomen, vio como él cerraba los ojos ante su tacto.

—¿milady?— escucharon la voz de la mucama —¿puedo entrar?— de un tirón rompieron el roce y Sakura comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sentía todo el rostro enrojecido, cuando vio el bulto en los pantalones de su marido, sintió que todo el cuerpo le ardió.

—adelante— dijo después de que Sasuke se sentara en la cama para tapar la evidencia en su entrepierna. Aunque el aspecto de la pelirosa dejaba muy en claro que era lo que hacían antes de que la joven los interrumpiera, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—vengo a cambiar los vendajes y traigo el desayuno— dijo con una charola con material en ella.

Sakura asintió en silencio y salió de la recamara, tenía que recuperar la postura.

—tranquilízate, Sakura— dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo —controlate.

Ese mismo día habían comenzando los ejercicios que recomendó el doctor y aunque Sasuke aun sentía punzadas de dolor, ella lo veía determinado.

Habían comenzado a salir de la casa y caminar entre los terrenos de su hogar, bajaban a tomar los alimentos en la mesa de la cocina a petición de Sakura, la mesa grande se le hacia vacía y deprimente.

aunque no era mucho el avance, en las ultimas semanas Sasuke había logrado recuperar movilidad y fuerza en su brazo izquierdo, para algunos no parecía mucho pero para ella era un gran avance y sabía que para él también.

¿De su desliz de lujuria? No habían vuelto hablar, tampoco había vuelto a pasar, tal vez por esa razón Sakura siempre pretendía tenerlo paseando por la casa hablando sobre su infancia con su padre o los recuerdos que tenía con Ino, normalmente siempre hablaba ella, o solía pedirle a la nana Chiyo que les ayudara en los ejercicios de rehabilitación. No quería verse caer de nuevo sin previo aviso.

—me alegra mucho ver que se llevan mejor— dijo la nana Chiyo pelando unas naranjas. Esa tarde enseñaría a Sakura a hacer el pan de naranja y jengibre que tanto le gustaba a Lord Sasuke —me da un destello de alegría— tarareó feliz.

—Nana— llamó su atención Sakura —no sé que cosas estas imaginando pero lamento decirte que nosotros no somos más que buenos amigos— dijo sonriendo.

—y ¿quién dice que las mejores relaciones no comienzan así?— soltó una risita.

En cierta forma, ella tenía razón, la única vez que sintió que se había enamorado fue del hombre que fue su mejor amigo por años.

—_Naruto— _susurró

La nana Chiyo la miró con pesar.

—¿milady sigue pensando en vidas pasadas?— cuestionó con tristeza.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y agitó una mano frente a ella para quitarle importancia al asunto —no te preocupes, nana. Soy una niña grande y la verdad es que entre más tiempo paso con Lord Sasuke, menos pienso en lo que fui… aunque si he de decir que extraño mucho a mi hermana— dijo con tristeza.

terminó de colocar los últimos toques en la pequeña mesa que había puesto en el balcón de la casa, la noche era preciosa y quería darle ánimos a Sasuke para seguir con su procedimiento, sabía que era lento pero el hecho que el peligro pudiera moverlo un poco y sentir con él, ya era un gran avance, algo que debían festejar.

Miró el reloj dentro de la sala y decidió que era hora de ir a tomar un baño y ponerse algo bonito, normalmente no solía arreglarse pero dada la ocasión no pudo evitar pensar en algún vestido elegante. Sonrió ante la idea.

Entró en el cuarto de baño donde ya la esperaba la tina con agua caliente y flores de lilis y naranjo nadando en ella. Se retiró la ropa y dejó entrar el cuerpo en el recipiente.

De sus labios escapó un suspiro y cerró los ojos lo que le pareció un momento.

—_despierta, dormilona_— escuchó su voz, y depositó un beso en sus labios —_se hará tarde._

—Sasuke— murmuró. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño, uno muy real ya que aun sentía en sus labios el toque del peligro. Sonrió y se puso de pie para cubrir su cuerpo con la fina tela de la bata.

Entró a su recamara y sobre su ropero encontró un hermoso vestido blanco con toques rosas colgando de éste. Pasó sus manos sobre él y encontró una nota en su tocador.

_perdona que entrara así, _

_vi este vestido en un aparador,_

_y no pude evitar pensar que se vería encantador en ti. _

_Usalo esta noche, por favor._

_L.S.U_

Sakura sonrió y tocó sus labios con sus dedos, al parecer no había sido un sueño. Llamó a una mucama que le ayudara a ponerse el elegante vestido, después de todo tenía corset.

Sasuke estaba en el balcón admirando el impecable trabajo de la pelirosa, él también tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Bebió un sorbo de su copa admirando el paisaje.

—¿interrumpo?— escuchó su voz a sus espaldas, se giró en su lugar y ahí, frente a él, estaba el angel más hermoso que hubiese visto nunca.

Entallada en un vestido en linea A, blanco y pequeños detalles rosados, estaba su esposa dedicándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Podía ver las maravillas del corset ya que que el escote se enmarcaba divinamente, se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Era arte, su cabello sostenido con horquillas dejando libre su hermoso cuello adornado por una gargantilla.

Cómo ptenía ganas de pasar sus labios por él y bajar hasta sus pequeños y redondos pechos, jugar con sus rosados pezones. Sakura se sonrojó ante el escrutinio.

—¿le gusta?— preguntó la pelirosa haciendo que el pelinegro se acercara peligrosamente a ella.

—me fascina— dijo con voz sensual.

—ambos hablamos del vestido, ¿cierto?— rió nerviosamente con las mejillas ardiendo.

Sasuke extendió su mano derecha hacia ella y la encaminó a la mesa donde la ayudo a sentarse.

—se ve hermosa— susurró a su oido haciéndola estremecerse. Tomó asiento frente a ella.

—usted también se ve maravilloso— dijo con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. ¿Estaba coqueteando? Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente nació el momento.

El personal comenzó a traer la cena que ella había preparado bajo la supervisión de la nana Chiyo, todo estaba perfecto.

Sasuke comió cada bocado con el pecho hinchado en orgullo y alegría.

Se había tomado el tiempo de elegir comida poco complicada así él podría cortarla con facilidad, de ser necesario, con una sola mano.

El peligro se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

—¿bailaria conmigo, milady?— Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y rió.

—¡ni siquiera hay música!— dijo riéndose por los nervios, el peligro era tan atractivo que era difícil no sentirse inquieta frente a él.

—le debo la pieza musical— dijo con delicadeza —pero no sabe cuantas ganas tengo de tenerla cerca— tomó su mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo —y me temo que si se lo pido abiertamente, termine rechazándome.

Sakura se dejó guiar, tomó las manos del pelinegro y las pasó a su cintura mientras ella colocaba las suyas detrás de su cuello.

Y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como si una bella balada sonara en el fondo.

Intercambiando miradas, cómplices, habían sido semanas largas y duras, pero ahí lo tenía frente a él, vivo y fuerte.

—tuve tanto miedo cuando lo vi tendido en el suelo inconsciente— dijo la pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta.

—no más del que yo tuve de pensarla herida y lejos de mi, para siempre— la apretó más contra su cuerpo y enterró su cara en su cuello.

Sakura tomó su rostro y lo hizo mirarla. Era la primera vez que lo sentía tan humano, tan sincero… la primera vez que sentía una conexión tan grande con un ser humano.

Y lo besó.

Sasuke sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla con desespero y hambre. Ella se dejó llevar, nuevamente.

Pero antes de continuar lo detuvo en el acto. Escuchó como un gruñido salía de su boca.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió lentamente dentro de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación que ocupaba ella.

* * *

**precaución:** _se viene el lemon_

_Mariacredenza02: hahahaha bracito-kun va avanzando, esperemos llegue a ser fuerte y sano como en sus días de gloria. Y sí hahaha espero no sean demasiados golpes pero se vienen unos cuantos, todo sea por el drama hahaha_

_Gracias nuevamente, este capítulo va por ti que siempre estás aquí :3_


	16. Chapter 16

_P_ero antes de continuar lo detuvo en el acto. Escuchó como un gruñido salía de su boca.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió dentro de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación que ocupaba ella.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y lo miró tendidamente. Los ojos de Sasuke preguntaban en silencio, los de ella respondían de igual manera.

Tomó la solapa del traje con algo de nervios y comenzó a retirarla lentamente, vio como la quijada del pelinegro se tensaba, ella depositó un beso tratando de disipar la tensión en esta.

Lo ayudo a retirar la camisa y el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en su ropa interior.

Él se acercó a ella y comenzó desabotonando los broches del vestido uno por uno con su mano derecha, mientras que en los más bajos intentó usar ambas manos, era una tortura pero sabía que al final valdría la pena.

—¿Es esto una clase de terapia?— dijo el pelinegro tratando de relajar el momento. Sakura rió bajito.

Su espalda pálida quedó expuesta y él pudo sentir como su erección comenzaba a palpitar.

Ella deslizó el vestido por sus hombros dejando su torso expuesto cubierto solamente por el maldito corset, él comenzó a retirar las horquillas de su cabello para dejarlo libre. Le encantaba verlo y sentirlo entre sus dedos.

Sakura hizo un sutil movimiento en las caderas y el vestido terminó de caer a sus pies, lo dejó hecho un ovillo a un lado y se acercó a él para besarlo. Sasuke utilizó su mano derecha para quitar el lazo del corset y dejar a su merced sus pechos blancos. Retiró su ropa interior y la dejó frente a él desnuda. Sintió una enorme necesidad de pasar sus dedos por toda su piel y dejar impregnado su ser en ella.

—Eres hermosa— le dijo con voz ronca. Sakura sonrió algo avergonzada atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Sasuke sacó fuerza de su libido y con su brazo derecho la tomó de la cintura y la levantó haciéndola rodear su cuerpo con las piernas. Sakura gimió al sentir la presión de su pene en su entrada a través de la ropa interior del pelinegro.

El Uchiha la beso con pasión y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la posó de espaldas. Se miraron un momento. Sakura extendió su mano hacia él, como en aquella ocasión, y él accedió.

Se acomodó sobre ella sin querer depositar todo su peso, maldijo cuando se tambaleó, necesitaba su otro maldito brazo. Se detuvo un momento para maldecir el momento, pero cuando volteó a verla, se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba con pena, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria que sus jades se habían vuelto oscuros.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, él se sentía inseguro ante su estado de salud, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su momento, y le vio un beso intercambiando lugares, colocándose sobre él.

Comenzó a besar sus labios y bajar por la mandíbula áspera pasando por su cuello y pecho.

—Sakura— lo escuchó gemir cuando llegó a su pelvis y chocó contra la tela que comenzaba a parecerle molesta —no tienes que hacerlo— dijo en un ronco susurró imaginando hacía donde iba.

Ella se sentía viva, se sentía poderosa. Quería demostrarle que no tenía miedo y que no había marcha atrás.

Tomó el inicio de su ropa interior y la retiró liberando su grueso y palpitante miembro.

Lo volvió escuchar gemir cuando con un poco de dudas, ella decidió tomar su pene entre sus manos y acariciarlo. No sabía sobre ello, era la primera vez que tomaba y veía uno, pero en sus platicas con Ino y los libros prohibidos, algo debió haber aprendido.

Lo colocó entre sus labios y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca. Moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo rozando con su lengua al compás del movimiento. Sentía como palpitaba con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, la calidez de su boca lo estaba volviendo loco. Logró ver el rostro del pelinegro envuelto en placer y ella aumentó el ritmo, le gustaba tenerlo a su merced, él siempre se había mostrado fuerte e inquebrantable, ante su roces y besos podía verlo como era realmente. Se sentía vigorosa.

—no, basta— gruño irguiendo su cuerpo y tomándola para ponerla contra la cama de nuevo. Nunca tuvo problemas aguantando lo suficiente para considerarse bueno en la cama, pero si ella continuaba, terminaría viniendose, y aún quería darle algo de placer a ella, después de todo era su primera vez.

—permiteme— le dijo bajando desde su cuello hasta sus pechos y atrapándolos con su boca, Sakura gimió cuando sintió como succionaba y lamía uno de sus pezones, mordió levemente y sopló uno de ellos arrancándole un gemido que lo hizo mirarla detenidamente —eres realmente perfecta— dijo en un gruñido. Decidió continuar su viaje hacia abajo dejando un rastro de besos por toda su piel, se detuvo en su ombligo y comenzó a lamerlo, provocando que la pelirosa suspirara.

La vio arquearse y sonrió de lado, iba hacerla sentir maravillas.

Bajó hasta sus caderas y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en sus costados, bajando por su pierna y besando sus muslos. Subió hasta llegar a su vulva y depositó un beso en ella. La sintió estremecerse.

la hizo abrir las piernas para acomodarse mejor, movió un poco la pierna haciendo que la doblara para tener mejor entrada, y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ésta, haciéndola removerse en su lugar. Volvió a sonreír pícaramente. Su sabor le parecía de lo más dulce y su esencia lo tenía embrujado.

Lamió de arriba abajo, acarició tiernamente su clitoris con la lengua arrancándole suspiros y gemidos ahogados, se estaba conteniendo. Besó sus labios y los mordió tiernamente, la vio estrujar las sabanas con sus manos, eso le hizo saber que iba por buen camino. Introdujo un dedo y la sintió húmeda, preparada para él. Subió de nuevo hasta su boca y la besó con pasión.

Sakura se dejó llevar y mordió su labio arrancándole un gemido. Abrió los ojos con miedo, no había medido lo que hizo.

—no te preocupes… — la tranquilizó sonriendo seductoramente. Su reacción lo hizo sentir excitación. Sakura sintió su cálida erección palpitar contra su abdomen —¿estás lista?— preguntó poniendose de rodillas y bajando su mano hasta su cavidad para comprobar nuevamente que estuviera lista para él.

Sakura miró su erección y tragó pesadamente, él había introducido su lengua y sus dedos, pero no estaba segura de poder recibir toda su envergadura. Era grande, no estaba segura.

—no tengas miedo— dijo colocandose entre sus piernas. Tomó su falo con su mano izquierda, sólo para guiarlo, y comenzó a introducirlo en ella.

La pelirosa sintió como se adentraba en sus pliegues, como de poco en poco iba abriéndolos, hasta que llegó a su vagina y se tensó cerrando las piernas, obstaculizada por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió su reacción.

—si quieres que me detenga, aunque me pese, lo haré. Quiero que estes segura, y que lo disfrutes— su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, y sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche.

Sakura vaciló un momento, pero creyó en él.

—no, continua— dijo irguiéndose para besarlo y volver a retomar su lugar en la cama.

Sintió como el pene erecto de Sasuke empujaba sus músculos internos abriéndose camino, cerró los ojos ante el dolor —intenta relajarte, dolerá menos— sugirió el pelinegro intentando no dañarla. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y podía notar que haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la cordura.

Sakura volvió a tensarse y dejó salir unas lágrimas seguidas de quejidos. Golpeó levemente el pecho del pelinegro y lo tomó de los hombros enterrando las uñas.

Este se acercó hasta su oido —sé que debe doler, pero te prometo…—le dijo pegándola a su cuerpo haciendo el momento más intimo — te prometo es…es la ultima vez que te hago daño— gruñó, Sakura sintió ganas de llorar y una burbuja cálida nacer en su interior. Un dolor punzante, un grito ahogado entre besos y de una ultima estocada, el pelinegro estaba totalmente dentro de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento y la abrazó como pudo con el brazo izquierdo, el cual ella estaba ayudando a rehabilitar.

Sakura sintió lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, y cómo su entrepierna punzaba con Sasuke dentro de ella, acoplándose al intruso. A pesar del dolor, ella se le antojaba el momento más tierno y sensible que habían compartido. En ese momento eran uno solo.

—voy a comenzar a moverme, será lento— le dijo el peligro después de un momento, ella asintió.

Y como lo prometió, comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente, disfrutando el momento, ella sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a mover la cadera haciendo las embestidas más profundas y con un ritmo más elevado.

Sasuke tomó confianza y comenzó a penetrarla más rápido haciéndola gemir. Sentía sus caderas chocar y los sonidos llenar el lugar. Sus cuerpos emanaban un cálido olor y calor.

—_oh, Dios_— dijo Sakura gimiendo enterrando las uñas en la espalda del pelinegro.

—no lo llames a él— gruñó —el que esta aquí haciéndote sentir esto, soy yo— dijo socarronamente embistiendo más rápido.

—di mi nombre— pidió entre gemidos, veía como el cuerpo sudado de Sakura comenzaba a temblar debajo del suyo sintiendo como su entrada encerraba su miembro.

—S-Sa-su-ke— susurró la pelirosa sintiendo las embestidas rozar cada parte de su ser. El orgasmo llegó de golpe haciéndola gemir en voz alta —¡Sasuke!-.

El pelinegro agilizó las embestidas y llegó al climax, vertiendo todo su ser dentro de ella.

Sakura lo sintió, sintió la calidez del pelinegro inundar su cuerpo y las palpitaciones de su erección aun dentro de ella.

El cuerpo de lord Sasuke era cálido y fuerte, la hacia sentir protegida. No quería que se alejara de ella.

Sasuke la miró un momento, ahí con su cabello expandido como abanico contrastando sobre las blancas sabanas, su piel pálida tenia lugares rojizos a causa de sus besos, sus labios hinchados y las perlas de sudor decoraban su cuerpo.

Era suya, su lado primitivo se hincho al saberse el primero, oficialmente era suya.

La tomó de la cintura, aun sin salir de ella, y se giró en la cama dejándola sobre él.

—descansa— le dijo acariciando su cabello —duerme tranquila— depositó un beso en su frente, cubrió sus cuerpos con la fina sábana y cerró los ojos abrazándola.

Era de él, _sólo de é_l.

~.

—Has estado muy pensativa desde que llegamos— le dijo la pelinegra acomodando la pequeña maceta en el balcón de su recamara —¿hay algo que quieras hablar?.

La pelirroja seguía viendo por la ventana en silencio.

—Aun no puedo creer lo de Sasuke— dijo finalmente con voz queda —¿ella quién es? ¿De dónde la sacó? ¡Yo lo conozco de toda la vida!-.

—Pero sabes que no quería formalizar contigo, Karin— se acercó hasta ella, tomó asiento junto a ella para tomar su mano. —Sasuke nunca te mintió, siempre fue muy directo, además Lady Sakura Haruno es encantadora, cuando pase todo esto te darás el tiempo de conocerla y lo verás- sonrió.

—Lady _Sakura_— bufó —hasta su nombre me parece molesto, soltó el agarre de la ojiperla y recargó su rostro en la mano con fastidio. —Me recuerda algo y no sé qué…— intentó hacer memoria. El nombre le sonaba mucho pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado.

De repente el recuerdo la golpeó de lleno, se puso de pie y corrió a su maleta donde guardaba las ultimas cartas que había recibido antes de partir a visitar a Hinata.

—Lady Sakura, Lady Sakura Haruno— repetía viendo las cartas frente a ella. Hinata se acercó a ella con algo de duda pero guardo silencio. —¡Aquí esta!— dijo triunfalmente levantando un trozo de papel frente a ella. Volvió en sus pasos y tomó asiento de nuevo —el imbecil de mi primo le ha causado un dolor de cabeza a mis tíos toda su vida, pero esta vez sí se pasó— dijo leyendo rápidamente la carta buscando algo en particular —¡lo sabía!.

"…_he aceptado ingresar a tomar clases a la corte, fue la condición que pusieron mis padres para continuar con mi compromiso. Sí, así como lo lees, primita, ¡me voy a casar!_

_Lady Sakura Haruno es hermosa, cuando te la presente la amarás…"_

—Esta maldita iba a casarse con Naruto y termino casándose con Lord Sasuke, ¿cómo es eso posible?— dijo Karin con recelo, Hinata colocó una mano en sus labios sin saber que decir.

—Lady Sakura me ha pedido…— dudó un momento —ella me pidió que no dijera que nos conocíamos de antes, que no mencionara a Naruto— soltó para después arrepentirse cuando vio el rostro de Karin sonreír, esa sonrisa que ponía cuando tramaba algo.

—Creo que es hora de hablar con mi primo, y no sé, hacerle una visita a los Uchihas— dijo con tono sombrío.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal el fin de semana? haha ahí disculpen mi intento de lemon, se hace lo mejor que se puede... gracias por leer y acompañarme,espero poder seguir con su compañia hasta el final.**

**MariaCredenza02:**

_hahahaha se vino el momento sabroso, cuando lo estuve pensando quería hacer mil cosas pero termine haciendo poquito, es que la niña estaba en su primera vez, no se le puede pedir mucho hahaha mañana no va a poder caminar después hahaha... #prayforBracito-kun #TodosSomosBracito-kun hahaha cuidate hermosa! saludos_


	17. Chapter 17

_**S**_u cabeza subia y bajaba lentamente, sentía el calor de los rayos de sol golpeando levemente en su rostro y pesadamente abrió los ojos para vislumbrar que el reloj marcaba más allá de las 10 am. Rápidamente se enderezó en su lugar y pudo ver que había estado dormida en el pecho de Lord Sasuke. Se sonrojó un momento.

Se irguió completamente y con la sabana cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Lo miro un momento dormir en silencio y le pareció la imagen más reconfortante. Retiró un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro y siguió su mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo, su vientre se sintió caliente cuando notó que Lord Sasuke seguía desnudo frente a ella, su erección matutina saludándola en silencio. Mordió su labio inferior para canalizar su atención.

—Buenos días, ¿interrumpo el momento?— escuchó la voz burlona semi dormida del pelinegro. Dio un brinco en su lugar y quiso ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible haciendo que el dolor en sus caderas la hiciera trastabillar. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, a cambio de eso el fuerte agarre del pelinegro la sostuvo evitando que cayera. —Tenga cuidado, milady— dijo en voz preocupada —¿se encuentra bien?-.

Sakura lo miró largamente a los ojos, eran tan hermosos, ¿por qué nunca lo había notado? La punzada en su entrepierna la hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Dónde le duele?— preguntó con algo de apuro el pelinegro delineando su pierna subiendo hasta su muslo haciéndola respingar. La acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se puso cerca de sus rodillas. —Es normal que le duela un poco la primera vez— dijo rosando sus labios sobre sus muslos —lamento si fui brusco— depositó un beso en el interior de su muslo que le arrancó un suspiro.

Sakura comenzaba a dejarse llevar de nuevo.

—E-estoy bien— apretó la sabana en su pecho cubriendo sus senos desnudos —sólo necesito un baño caliente-.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y continuó subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su sexo donde depositó un tierno beso. Sintió como la pelirosa doblegaba la espalda ante el toque.

—Dígame que me detenga— dijo en voz ronca —pídame que me detenga o me temo que volveré a tomarla ahora mismo— Sakura permaneció en silencio y sintió la lengua del pelinegro entrando nuevamente en su cavidad arrancándole un gemido de placer que resonó en los oídos de Sasuke.

Comenzó a pasar sus labios y lengua por todo el sexo hinchado de su esposa haciéndola doblegarse de placer. —¿Por qué es tan hermosa?— preguntó seductoramente —me vuelve loco— gruñó enterrando su cara entre las piernas níveas.

Sakura tartamudeó y colocó su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro enredando los dedos como reflejo del momento.

—P-po-por favor— gimió —Sasuke.

El pelinegro no necesitaba escuchar más, sabía lo que ella quería. Se detuvo y subió hasta su boca para depositar un beso apasionado mientras se acomodaba entre sus tersos muslos. Y de un suave pero firme movimiento la penetro de golpe.

Sakura terminó por doblar toda su espalda y pegar su cuerpo al de él tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque del pelinegro y éste lo estaba gozando.

Continuó embistiendo cada vez más rápido, bajó su mano hasta su clitoris y con suaves movimientos circulatorios lo rozó haciendo que la pelirosa gimiera su nombre en voz alta.

Se inclinó sobre ella para atrapar uno de sus senos con su boca y hacer una sincronización perfecta entre su pelvis y sus labios brindándole placer.

Lo estaba volviendo loco

—S-sakura— gruño cerca de su oido —estoy por terminar-.

La pelirosa sintió su suave aliento golpear su cuello y terminó por entregarse al placer por completo rodeando la cadera del pelinegro con sus piernas haciendo la unión más profunda, sintió la explosión de su cuerpo y la de él dentro de ella. Y de nuevo la calidez de Sasuke vertiéndose en ella.

El pelinegro acomodó su cabeza entre los pechos de ella y succionó el aroma. Ella acomodó sus brazos rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo.

No fue ni la primera ni la ultima vez que unieron sus cuerpos ese día, pasado el medio día Sasuke había mandado pedir subieran los alimentos al cuarto, la mucama entró de la más discreta manera a la habitación, y aunque ni cruzaron palabra, Sakura se sonrojo, ahora toda la casa sabía que oficialmente era _Lady Uchiha_. Pues aunque no lo había escuchado, sabía que corría el rumor donde decían que aun no habían consumado su matrimonio.

—En algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí— rió apenada.

—Tal vez, pero por el momento, no me apetece— dijo comenzando a besar de nuevo su cuello. Sakura sabía que quedarían marcas por su cuerpo.

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde, mientras Sakura reposaba de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro con él aun dentro de ella, y éste pasaba sus dedos acariciando la espalda pálida, escucharon su armonía ser rota, Sakura se irguió en la cama cubriendo su pecho con la sabana.

—_¡milady, por favor!— _escucharon la voz de la mucama.

Sin darse cuenta la puerta de su recamara se abrió de golpe dejando ver la imponente y furiosa rubia.

—¿I-Ino?— balbuceó dejando de pensar en su desnudez. —¿Qué-qué haces aquí?.

—¿Qué más puedo estar haciendo aquí?— preguntó casi escupiendo las palabras mientras veía a Sasuke recostado en la cama —he venido por ti-.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, tan fría que se sintió temblar.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción— dijo Sai entrando detrás de la enfadada rubia con una de esas sonrisas creadas especialmente para romper la tensión. —¿Sabes, querida?— Ino volteó a verlo retadoramente —n-no te enfades conmigo, es sólo que…-

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que ignore todo este asunto y deje a mi hermana aquí?— le dijo con tono alto.

Sai tragó pesadamente, la rubia era hermosa y cariñosa, pero definitivamente tenía un humor pesado cuando se trataba de su hermana pequeña.

—Y-yo sólo quería decir que deberíamos dejarlos vestirse— dijo obviando la situación como los habían encontrado.

Inmediatamente Ino sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas observando el momento, por su furia no había notado nada.

—Y-yo…— balbuceó de espaldas a su hermana y _cuñado —_los estaré esperando abajo— dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por un incomodo Sai.

Alejado de todo lo demás, kilómetros de ahí, una suscitada reunión familiar se presentaba.

Recibió una carta urgente de parte de su prima y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ir rápidamente a su encuentro a casa de los Hyuga.

Al llegar ahí Lady Hinata lo recibió. Se veía tan hermosa y pacifica como siempre, Naruto sintió como si hubiese llegado a casa después de un largo tiempo.

Tomó la mano de la pelinegra y depositó un tierno beso en su delicada mano.

—Gracias por recibirme, vine tan pronto recibí la nota de mi prima— dijo con voz risueña.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre lo hacia y siempre lo haría. Lord Naruto definitivamente movía sentimientos enormes y pesados dentro de ella.

—G-gracias por venir, Karin ha estado algo impaciente— comentó la pelinegra invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Espero no demoré mucho, no puedo quedarme— le dijo algo apurado.

Bajando las escaleras venia la pelirroja sosteniendo la falda de su vestido para evitar tropezar. Naruto la vio y corrió a su encuentro cargándola. Karin era su prima más querida, eso nadie lo negaba, era como su hermana mayor.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos— sonrió el rubio —estas preciosa-.

Karin sonrió y acomodó su vestido, la verdad le molestaba un poco que su primo tuviera ese tipo de actitud aun a su edad, ya no eran niños y había márgenes que mantener.

—Lo sé, y perdona pero he estado ocupada haciendo de dama de compañía con Hinata, ya sabes como es el Marqués de Hyuga, no puede dejarla crecer— dijo mirándola con fastidio, le molestaba mucho que a sus recién 18 años siguiera siendo tan dependiente de las ordenes de su hermano Neji.

—En fin, ¿para que soy bueno?— apresuró Naruto.

Su actitud no pasó por alto ante su prima que lo miró con la ceja enarcada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa? Hace un momento no dejabas de decir que no nos veíamos y ahora quieres irte tan pronto llegas? Ni siquiera para quedarte un tiempo con la pobre Hinata— señaló a la pelinegra que se mantenía en silencio con las mejillas rojas y las manos en su regazo. Karin sabía perfectamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia el rubio tonto.

—Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender con Lord Uchiha— soltó el rubio con voz pesada y sombría mirada.

_Bingo_

—¿En serio?— colocó su meñique dentro de su boca como solía hacer cuando algo la intrigaba. —¿Puedo preguntar que asuntos tienes pendientes?-.

—No seas entrometida, Karin— escuchó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

La pelirroja volteó con asombro encontrándose con el antiguo amigo y socio de su primo, Sasori Akasuna.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que no vas solo— sonrió de lado ante la visita del pelirrojo.

—No, digamos que yo también tenia asuntos pendientes con el Uchiha— dijo Sasori sonriendo de medio lado-.

_En una oficina a medio iluminar se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, se veía sumergido en los papeles que tenía frente a él._

—_Milord— dijo el pelirrojo retirando su sombrero en forma de saludo. El pelilargo ni se inmuto y siguió sin levantar la vista de los documentos._

—_Toma asiento, Akasuna— dijo con voz firme —debes saber porqué estas aquí, ¿no es así?— levantó sus ojos para mirar directamente al pelirrojo que tomaba asiento frente a él._

—_S-sé que le debo dinero, pero he tenido problemas con los negocios y…-._

—_¿Por qué no eres sincero y nos dices qué pasa realmente?— preguntó Itachi con voz calmada cruzando las manos en el escritorio._

—_E-en…en cuanto cobre el dinero del dote por mi matrimonio con Lady Konan, les pagaré— tragó pesadamente mostrando unos documentos al pelilargo._

_Una risa burlona sonó a sus espaldas, Sasori volteó la cabeza para toparse con el Uchiha menor sentado vagamente en el fino sofa fumando un puro._

—_¿En serio crees que te vas a casar con ella?— preguntó burlonamente poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el pelirrojo que lo miraba nervioso —no me vengas con estupideces- apagó el cigarrillo en los papeles que había presentado a su hermano._

—_Ella no se va a casar contigo, de hecho…— rió de lado —ella y yo nos divertimos hace unas semanas en la velada del Marqués de Hyuga, si creías que eras el único, me temo que no-._

_Sasori palideció en el momento._

—_¿C-cómo dice?-._

—_Que de seguro pensaste que podías seducirla y hacerla rendirte su dinero, pero me temo que ella es la que te ha seducido— dijo mirando sus dedos con mucho entretenimiento, como si todo fuera más divertido que poner atención al pelirrojo ahí presente— es hermosa, inteligente y buena en la cama. ¿Por qué mejor no vas y vendes esa gran casa que te dejaron tus padres y nos pagas? Estoy cansado de esperar por ti, te diría que la aceptaríamos como pago pero este lugar es tan horrible que no me apetece tener que volver aquí— y ahí estaba, por eso Lord Sasuke Uchiha era conocido como un tiburón en los negocios, porque te rondaba, te estudiaba y al final te tiraba la mordida; podías morir desangrado y luchando, o morir inmediatamente de un bocado._

_Sasori se vio con la necesidad de terminar vendiendo lo ultimo que le quedó de patrimonio, obligándose a pagar a los Uchiha y aprender a valerse de cero._

_Jamás se lo perdonaría al Uchiha, le había quitado lo que tenía y había robado a la mujer que le interesaba. Un día se lo haría pagar. Le daría donde más le duele._

Sasori movió la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, no es que le gustara recordar el momento en que perdió todo, pero era algo que se negaba a olvidar, al menos hasta que estuviese pagado el _favor _que le hicieron los Uchiha.

Cuando perdió todo se comenzó a mover entre sociedad para sacar dinero de un lado u otro, la vida le había sonreído cuando encontró a Naruto, su forma de ser tan amable y dadivosa lo había convertido en su presa fácil y la mejor de todas. Sólo bastaba con hacerse pasar un poco por su amigo y hablarle de problemas inexistentes para que le ayudara. Gracias a eso había podido mantener el estilo de vida que le gustaba.

Hace unos meses el rubio le escribió para decirle que Lord Uchiha había desposado a la mujer que amaba, hace unos días Naruto recibió una carta que era su pase dorado a la venganza; Lord Sasuke Uchiha mismo estaba invitándolo a pasar un fin de semana en su casa.

—Brindo por eso— dijo para si mismo mientras movía el vaso con licor que le había ofrecido Karin. Los demás lo miraron desconcertados.

—¿Esta todo bien, Lord Akasuna?— preguntó preocupada Lady Hinata, Sasori sólo la miró y le sonrió.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **les dejo un capitulo nuevo, en serio no sé como tomarme la respuesta del fic porque cada vez son más lectores pero nadie opina hahaha entonces no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o no. Pero bueno, en fin... gracias por leer y acompañarme, si les gusta recomiendenlo si no pueden dejar mensajito :3 cuidense mucho!

**MariaCredenza02:** _hahahahaha me da mucho gusto leerte más feliz y animada, perdón por no contestar aun el mensajito, he estado algo ocupadita pero ahi te vo ahorita hahaha. Y sí, si Sasuke no se recupera con tremenda rehabilitación con nada lo hará hahaha, cuidate hermosa! saludos y un abrazote_


	18. Chapter18

_**S**_akura se encontraba retorciendo sus manos sentada frente a su hermana que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación de vez en cuando soltando palabrotas. —_Nada digno de una señorita de sociedad—_diría en otra ocasión la misma Ino.

—¿Quieres sentarte y hablar conmigo?— soltó Sakura no muy poco segura de sus palabras. ¿A donde había ido a parar toda su seguridad? Siempre de las dos ella había sido la de la cabeza fría, la que planeaba cosas y ponía los pies en la tierra. Ahora sentía que todo era al revés.

Ino se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada pensativa.

—¿Te ha obligado?— preguntó seriamente.

Sakura tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—No, hermanita— hubiese deseado que su voz no hubiera sonado tan débil —yo me he entregado a él por decisión propia-.

La rubia parecía no entender nada, la miraba con una expresión que Sakura no pudo identificar.

—Sai me dijo lo que pasó, he venido por ti y ahora me dices que no te quieres ir— la señaló con acusación —¿madre te esta obligando a esto?-.

La pelirosa sintió escalofríos en toda la espalda, era cierto que ella se encontraba ahí porque su madre había pensando que era la mejor manera de pagar la deuda que le había dejado su padre, sin embargo el hecho de querer quedarse no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Mordió sus labios con nerviosismo.

—No, Ino— dijo firmemente —quiero quedarme porque él es mi esposo, y me necesita— Sasuke aun no terminaba su rehabilitación, y aunque habían tenido un gran avance lo cierto era que aun tomaba medicamento de vez en cuando que llegaba el dolor. Y ella podía notar que a veces él sentía desesperación por su estado. —No puedo irme y abandonarlo así-.

Ino tomó las manos de Sakura con desesperación.

—Saku, escúchame— su voz sonaba tan cálida al igual que su toque, como la había extrañado —sea lo que sea, se sienta como se sienta. Este hombre te compró, te trató como si fueras parte de la decoración de esta casa, además— la rubia entornó los ojos con dolor —tú ya ibas a casarte con…-.

Sakura sintió temor y su rostro palidecer, levantó su dedo indice y lo colocó en los labios de su hermana censurándola.

—No lo digas, por favor— Ino pudo ver el miedo en su rostro.

—¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?-.

—Sabe que lo iba hacer, no sabe con quien iba hacerlo, y es que yo he hecho algo terrible— colocó su mano en la boca para acallar un sollozo. Ino le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo —estuve apunto de fugarme con él— la rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Cuando?— preguntó aun ensimismada.

—El día de la boda. Llegó y me pidió que huyera con él…— calló un momento tomando fuerzas sintiendo las lágrimas caer —y lo iba hacer, llegaron en el momento que iba hacerlo y tuve que detenerme-.

—¿Y no quieres irte de nuevo con él? ¿Saber que hubiese sido de tu vida si no te hubieran vendido?— preguntó la rubia con compasión.

—Eso ya quedo atrás, Ino— sonaba melancólica, pero ahora entendía que por muy raro que sonaba, lo que había sentido por Naruto no había sido amor, sino un cariño muy grande, a diferencia de lo que sentía por Lord Sasuke.

—Hay algo que debo decirte— comenzó la rubia —me voy a casar.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de abrir los ojos de par en par y su boca tembló.

—¿E-estas bromeando?— apretujó la mano de Ino con fuerza —¿cuando? ¿Con quién?-.

La rubia sonrió y sintió que el calor le subía desde los pies hasta las orejas.

—Con Lord Sai Kinoe.

Sakura sintió que el piso se le movió. ¿En que momento había sucedido eso?.

Ino comenzó hablarle sobre como había ocurrido todo, cuando se encontraron en la gala del Marqués de Hyuga y como habían pasado toda la noche hablando, era como si hubiese encontrado a un viejo amigo, a un viejo amor. Después de eso vinieron cortejos y encuentros. No sentía que tenía que mentir o temer frente a él, le robaba risas y besos también.

Siempre había soñado con que conocería al amor de su vida, pero jamás imaginó que sería así, de esa forma y en esos términos. Después de todo, Sai y ella se conocían gracias a la pequeña gran reunión de su madre _ofreciendo_ a sus hijas.

Sakura escuchó todo con detenimiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo. No podía desear nada más que ver feliz a su hermana, y si ella puede serlo con Lord Sasuke, ¿qué le hacía pensar que Ino no podría serlo con Lord Sai?.

—Tienes todo mi apoyo, y mi amor— apretó su mano en su pecho —¿ya tienen fecha?-.

—Pensabamos algo pequeño y privado en unas semanas, no tenemos muchos amigos que digamos— sonrió ilusionada —con que estes tú me basta y sobra.

—Sabes que ahí estaré, como siempre lo soñamos— besó su mejilla tiernamente. —¿Volverás al condado? ¿Avisarás a madre?-.

—Me temo que ni una ni otra, Sai ha decidido que vivamos donde yo quiera— Ino sonrió de lado —yo he elegido vivir cerca de ti, te prometí que no volvería alejarme, eres mi hermanita y debo estar cerca por si el estupido de tu marido hace alguna idiotez— Sakura bufó decaída, le tomaría algo de tiempo tratar de hacer que su hermana entendiera los sentimientos que acababa de despertar Lord Sasuke en ella. Pero así le tomara años, lo haría.

—Me alegro de tenerte conmigo— dijo abrazando a su hermana.

.~

—Yo, Lady Ino Yamanaka te tomo a ti, Lord Sai Kinoe para estar juntos en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza. Para serte fiel el resto de mi vida...— su voz sonaba firme, sus ojos ya formaban unas lágrimas afectada por el momento tan tierno.

Sakura la veía desde el costado del altar, sosteniendo el ramo llamativo de su hermana. Definitivamente era una ceremonia pequeña, pero eso no escatimaba en cuanto a la decoración o el arreglo personal de la novia, la cual lucia tan hermosa en el vestido vaporoso lleno de encaje y flores.

La pelirosa escuchó decir los votos de su cuñado y sintió una calidez en su pecho. Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado ese escenario. Sasuke la miraba desde el otro lado del altar, era el padrino de bodas de su primo.

Desde que Itachi había tomado el título de Duque su agenda se había visto saturada, sin embargo les regaló un viaje de luna de miel y una propiedad a escoger.

Había sido una ceremonia hermosa, Sakura quisiera poder recordar un poco más de la suya, pero dadas las circunstancias de ese momento no podía pedir mucho, todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era en su viejo amor y como sentía que la vida se le marchaba de las manos.

Sasuke la tomó por detrás y hundió su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma.

—Cariño, creo que aquí no es el momento indicado— le dijo riendo bajito por las cosquillas que provocaba en ella.

—me es inevitable el tocarte, quisiera que pasara el tiempo más rápido e irnos a nuestra habitación — susurró en voz ronca. Esa voz que le hacia temblar las piernas.

—Sólo un momento más— le sonrió depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de su boca y fue a reunirse con su hermana.

Sakura había regresado a compartir recamara con su marido, la Nana Chiyo había estado encantada de saber que volvería a su antigua habitación.

—_¡Muchos! ¡Muchos niños!_— le decía riendo felizmente.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír con el recuerdo. Que más quisiera que darle el capricho a la anciana, pero ¿estaba lista para traer nueva vida a su matrimonio?.

Debía aceptar que su relación con Lord Sasuke había ido viento en popa, sin embargo aun a veces había algo que la hacia retroceder y no sabía exactamente qué era.

Sakura pudo ver que Sir Kakashi hablaba a lo lejos con su esposo, decidió darles su espacio y se acercó a la mesa de dulces a tomar algunas cosas en un pequeño plato.

—Si sigues comiendo así, comenzaras a subir de peso— le dijo Ino sonriente.

—Tú fíjate en lo que te rodea, yo necesito dulces para sobrevivir— sonrió dando una mordida al pastelillo en su mano. Aunque siendo sinceras, Ino se veía más curvilínea desde hace un tiempo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa— sintió el fuerte brazo aprisionándola por la cintura.

—¿Qué cosa?— se tornó hacia el pelinegro.

—En la casa, ahí te daré la sorpresa. Aunque también te tengo una mala noticia— Sakura hizo un puchero, Sasuke se acercó y limpió el resto de merengue de sus labios con un tierno beso.

—Si la sorpresa es en casa, ¿puedo al menos saber que es la mala noticia?— preguntó aun sintiéndose decaída.

Sasuke suspiró algo cansado —Itachi me esta pidiendo que vaya a firmar unos contratos que dejó papá. Hablar con contratistas, te llevaría pero prefiero ir y venir rápido, además con la sorpresa no es buena idea que vayas— dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Sakura sintió un cálido sentimiento nacer en su interior.

Tan pronto la noche llegó y todos decidieron partir, Sakura se despidió de su hermana y su ahora cuñado con un fuerte abrazo.

Sai e Ino partirian a una luna de miel a las aguas termales que había en el condado vecino, un viaje rápido, después de todo había negocios que atender.

Sasuke tomó a su esposa y la guió al carruaje que los llevaría a su hogar. Sakura bostezó.

—Estas muy agotada— le dijo el pelinegro haciéndola recostarse en su pecho —pero si te duermes, la sorpresa tendrá que esperar-.

El asunto de la sorpresa estaba comenzando a inquietarla, él jamás se había mostrado de esa forma con ella, tan misterioso.

Sintieron el carruaje detenerse y Sir Kakashi los llamó desde afuera avisando que habían llegado. Descendieron del coche y Sasuke la guió dentro de la casa.

—Ven conmigo, quiero que veas esto— le dijo guiándola hasta la sala recibidor. La Nana Chiyo se encontraba sentada en ese lugar, al parecer tenían visitas. Un pelirrojo miraba a Sakura detenidamente, ella le regreso el gesto.

—Perdonen la demora, no contábamos con que llegaran justamente el día de hoy que teníamos compromiso familiar- dijo Sasuke.

—No se preocupe, milord— Sakura reconoció la voz aun sin haberse girado a ver a la persona detrás de ella —ustedes disculparan por haber llegado sin avisar, me tomé la libertad de venir con la invitación que me hizo hace tiempo- dijo el rubio con voz alegre

Sakura se giró lentamente en su lugar y lo que vio la hizo ponerse rígida, con la respiración cortada.

Frente a ella se encontraba Naruto, sonriéndole tan sinceramente.

—Hola, pequeña— la miro penetrantemente acerándose a ella —cuanto tiempo-.

Tomó su mano y Sakura se sintió temblar. Volteó a ver a su marido —Sasu...— no terminó de hablar.

Sasuke la miró ponerse pálida para terminar desvaneciéndose en los brazos del rubio.

—¡Sakura!— apresuró el pelinegro queriendo tomarla en brazos. Lo cual fue inútil ya que su brazo izquierdo seguía sin poder moverse con libertad y sólo colgaba a su costado.

Sasuke la vio siendo elevada en brazos del rubio. —¿A donde la llevo?— preguntó apresurado.

El pelinegro le dio indicaciones de donde se encontraba su recamara y subieron a depositarla en ella.

Vio como Naruto la depositaba tiernamente en la mullida cama y comenzaba a hablarle revisando sus signos vitales.

—Sólo se ha desmayado— anunció el rubio —un poco de agua o alcohol podría funcionar-.

La Nana Chiyo se movió en búsqueda de lo que le pedían y salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke y Naruto rodeando la cama donde descansaba Sakura.

—Ha sido una sorpresa fuerte— dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama, con su mano derecha removió mechones de cabello para dejar su rostro libre.

—¿Se ha estado sintiendo mal o algo por el estilo?— preguntó Naruto queriendo desviar la culpa.

—No, la verdad no. Tal vez simplemente había pasado tanto tiempo que no esperaba su visita-.

El pelirrojo los observaba en silencio recargado desde el marco de la puerta.

Sonrió de lado, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que se imaginaba.

.,-

**Hola!** Estoy actualizando desde la app en el cel y es muy difícil, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos horribles.

Gracias por leer! Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a MariaCredenza02 que me inpulsa y anima a seguir publicando.

Hahahaha ellos no pierden tiempo! La cosa es vivir la vida, y Naruto ya llegó, y no llegó solo!


	19. Chapter 19

_**A**_comodó su vestido una vez más, el nervio no dejaba de hacer estragos en ella.

—Milady, va arruinar su arreglo— le dijo Tenten acomodando una vez más la mantilla en su cabeza cubriéndola bien. —Se ve hermosa. Mi lord va a enloquecer cuando la vea- le sonrió.

La música comenzó a sonar llenando cada rincón de la iglesia, las puertas se abrieron y caminó el recorrido hasta el altar sin levantar la mirada, tenía tantos nervios que temía tropezar con la falda del amplio vestido.

—Te ves hermosa, pequeña— Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente levantando su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada azul viéndola animadamente.

—¿Lo-lord Naruto?— alcanzó a decir —¿qué hace aquí?— preguntó nerviosa.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?— dijo en tono burlón —te dije que te iba a proteger y cuidar siempre — Naruto tomó su mano y la levantó para poner la alianza en su dedo anular. —ya no tienes nada que temer, mi pequeña-.

Sintió liquido en la mano dónde depositó la alianza, un liquido viscoso, la miró detenidamente y pudo visualizar que era color carmesí. Entornó su mirada y lo vio, el liquido en su mano era sangre.

Miró al rubio que la miraba sonriendo, no pertenecía a él. Miró su propio cuerpo y lo vio, el liquido carmesí salía de ella, su vestido estaba manchado en sangre.

—Sasuke, ¿dónde está Sasuke?— preguntó alterada mirando como su vestido se empapaba cada vez más con el color rojo —¡alguien ayúdeme!- elevó la voz en desesperación intentando detener torpemente el liquido rojo bañandola.

—_Todo va a estar bien, tranquila— _escuchó su voz calmándola —_aquí estoy_-. Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Su frente estaba adornada con perlas de sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Se irguió rápidamente mirando su cuerpo y no encontró sangre por ningún lado. Había sido una pesadilla. Suspiró profundamente.

—¿Estás bien, amor mío?— su voz denotaba preocupación y a la vez le sonaba tan viril y dulce que sintió ganas de llorar. Asintió en silencio. Sasuke se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios mientras limpiaba la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?— atinó a preguntar un poco confundida.

—Te has desmayado, tu primo nos ayudó a traerte a la habitación— miro de soslayo su brazo izquierdo, como con rencor.

Sakura pudo notar el gesto y colocó su mano sobre la de él para calmarlo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor— tomó asiento lentamente en la cama —fue sólo demasiada emoción y cansancio en un sólo día— se excusó. Sasuke entornó los ojos pero dejó correr el tema, no quería que ella volviera a sentirse mal.

La Nana Chiyo entró en ese momento para preguntar como seguía.

—Nos ha pegado un susto muy grande, mi niña— acunó el pequeño rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos —le he dicho que coma correctamente y descanse también— le sonrió.

—Tal vez debería avisarle a Itachi que me demoraré unos días— comentó el pelinegro.

Sakura se tornó hacia él apresuradamente.

—No haga eso, milord— tomó su mano —es su responsabilidad y yo he de ser su esposa, no una carga para usted— acarició su propio rostro con el áspero roce de la mano de su esposo. Le encantaba ese toque rudo en su piel.

Lord Sasuke la miró un momento en silenció y al final aceptó dejarla al cuidado de la Nana Chiyo y su primo.

—Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible, entre más rápido me vaya, más rápido volveré— dijo poniéndose de pie —avisaré a Sir Kakashi que preparé todo para partir mañana a primera hora del amanecer.

Sakura parpadeó y volteó a ver el reloj, pasaba del medio día, del día siguiente.

¿Cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente?.

—Antes de irme haré que su primo y su amigo se queden instalados, ¿desea acompañarnos a comer?-.

—¡Sí!— desearía no haber sonado tan apresurada —sí, claro. Yo los acompañaré a la mesa, debemos ser buenos anfitriones.

El pelinegro tomó su rostro y besó su frente tiernamente. Sakura cerró los ojos, amaba cuando él hacía eso.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y se puso de pie para buscar algo decente en su ropero. Si iba a partir de viaje debía despedirlo viéndose lo más bonita posible, quería que la recordara en un buen aspecto, no tirada en la cama sin color en su rostro.

Encontró un hermoso vestido azul, sencillo pero con un escote rectangular que exponía su pecho y el cuello que tanto amaba su esposo. Muy sugerente.

Llamó a la nana Chiyo para que le ayudara a ponerse un corset y levantar su cabello en un elegante moño dejando libre su cuello al que amarró una gargantilla de tela negra.

Miro de nuevo su aspecto frente al espejo y frunció el ceño entornando los ojos en su escote. Definitivamente era un vestido y corset maravilloso, sus senos se veían casi como los de Ino. Aunque si era sincera le daba un poco de pena mostrar tanto su cuerpo, más porque su escote no solía estar así de llamativo.

Chiyo la miraba en silencio.

—Mi niña, no quiero romper tu momento sabiendo que acabas de reponerte pero…—retorció las manos —éste primo tuyo— atrajo la atención de Sakura que la miraba por el reflejo del espejo, se veía incomoda con el tema.

—¿Qué hay con él, Nana?— preguntó mirando de nuevo su reflejo acomodando la gargantilla como si se hubiese desacomodado por algún motivo que no existía.

—Nunca escuché sobre él, mi señor mencionó que era una persona muy querida para ti, pero jamás lo mencionaste— dijo algo impaciente. —¿Hay algo que estés ocultando?-.

La pelirosa no respondió rápidamente, comenzó a sentir temblor en las manos y la respiración aumentar. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el malestar subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—De seguro olvidaste que lo hice, Naruto era una persona muy querida para mi, nana— tomó asiento y puso las manos en el peinador esperando que el malestar pasara rápidamente.

Chiyo la vio palidecer y respirar agitadamente, se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—Mi niña, ¿se encuentra bien?.-

—Sólo necesito un poco de agua, por favor— pidió con voz débil.

La anciana corrió hasta la mesita de noche donde reposaba la jarra con agua y vertió un poco en un vaso tendiéndoselo a la pelirosa que seguía aferrada fuertemente al mueble.

—Respire, milady— acarició su espalda que comenzaba a humedecerse por el sudor repentino —¿quiere que llame al señor? ¿Llamó al medico?-.

—Deme un momento, por favor— tomó el vaso con agua y apretó la mano de Chiyo —sólo necesito un momento, no quiero que él se preocupe de m…-. Sintió una arcada recorrer su cuerpo y se apresuró al recipiente más cercano a regresar lo poco y nada que tenía en su estomago.

Chiyo acercó una toalla hasta ella y limpió su frente pasando por ultimo el trozo de tela por su boca.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Deberíamos informar al señor, no sé ve nada bien, milady— la miró con preocupación.

Sakura sintió sus ojos escocer y un nudo formándose en su garganta, esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Sintió el brazo de la nana abrazarla por los hombros y la verborrea llegó hasta ella.

—Naruto…—comenzó entre sollozos —Naruto es el hombre con el que me iba a casar, es de quién Sasuke ha estado tratando de alejarme. Él fue por mi el día de nuestra boda…— las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Chiyo la tomó en sus brazos y la acuno susurrando palabras cálidas.

—Ya, mi niña. Todo esta bien, necesito que te tranquilices, no te hará bien estar así. Pondrás preocupado a mi nieto-. Sakura sonó su nariz y asintió en silencio tratando de calmarse.

—No sé que hacer— recostó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de la anciana —¿qué debería hacer, nana?-.

A Chiyo se le figuró una niña perdida, un pequeño conejito asustado después de ver al zorro detrás de él. Si le aconsejaba decirle las cosas a Sasuke temía que este lo tomara mal y terminara haciendo una locura, pero si lo dejaba al aire ella no descansaría si volvía a suscitarse una situación similar en el futuro.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre esto— Sakura la miró con miedo-.

—No estoy lista, nana— se separó de su abrazo —tal vez… tal vez debería dejarlo ir con Itachi, esperar que Naruto se vaya y cuando él regrese comentarle todo— tanteó.

—¿Y sí se lo toma a mal, y si se enfada?- preguntó asustada la anciana.

—Mínimo Naruto no estará cerca para que cometan una barbaridad-.

Lavó su rostro, lo seco y decidió abandonar todo pensamiento de más, se presentaría a la mesa como la señora de la casa y haría ver que ese era su lugar, a lado de su marido.

Bajó la escalera que daba hasta el recibidor y se encaminó a la sala de estar donde escuchaba voces.

—Buenas noches— saludó cortésmente. Un silencio reinó en la habitación poniéndola incomoda.

Sasuke la miraba en silencio y detenidamente mientras movía el vaso de coñac en su mano.

—pequeña— el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio —te ves hermosa esta noche, si me permite decírselo— se acercó a ella para ofrecer su mano y guiarla hasta uno de los sillones.

Sakura se sintió algo incomoda y bajó la mirada, se había puesto presentable para el pelinegro pero este aun no decía ni una sola palabra, al contrario, se veía algo molesto.

—¿Gusta algo de beber?— preguntó Sasori.

—Es-estoy bien así, gracias— levantó la mirada sentándose derecha —a usted no lo conozco, milord. ¿Puedo preguntar por usted?-.

—Sasori Akasuna, milady— dijo haciendo una reverencia —soy amigo de Naruto desde hace un tiempo, también podría decirse que soy su socio— sonrió encantadoramente.

Lo miro por un momento con sus grandes ojos jade, en el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Naruto jamás lo había mencionado. Tal vez era de las clases que había comenzado a tomar en la corte.

—Encantada de conocerle, espero que la estancia en la casa sea de su agrado, y me disculpo por los problemas que haya ocasionado— dijo con voz queda —no quise molestar o incomodar a nadie, es sólo que había sido un día agotador y la sorpresa no la esperaba— miró a Sasuke que seguía serio y mirándola con ojos pesados, estaba comenzando a inquietarla.

Una mucama se hizo presente en el salón salvándole del momento anunciando que la cena estaba servida.

Naruto se encaminó a ella para ofrecer su brazo pero por primera vez en la noche el pelinegro se acercó a ella y le habló.

—Permitame— dijo ofreciendo su brazo derecho. —Siganos, por favor— dijo refiriéndose a los dos invitados.

Naruto apretó el puño mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, campeón, no querrás arruinarlo— le susurró el pelirrojo pasando a su lado —vamos-.

Sakura sintió nerviosismo, hace tanto que no sentía a su marido en ese tono, tan frío y distante, parecía que había vuelto a ser aquel hombre que había conocido meses atrás. Sintió un nudo en su garganta que tranquilizó mordiendo su labio inferior. No podía tirarse a llorar en ese momento.

Sasuke extendió la silla dándole paso para que tomara asiento, ella lo hizo en silencio. Frente a ella Sasori y Naruto tomaban asiento, éste ultimo no dejaba de admirarla. Ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

En otro momento eso es lo que había querido siempre, que él sólo tuviera ojos para ella, que la tuviera siempre en pensamiento día con día, ser la dueña de su corazón para toda la vida. Sin embargo en ese momento, quería que la ignorara, que se pusiera de pie y se fuera de la casa. Sentía que la respiración le quemaba y le costaba mantener un ritmo cardíaco normal.

Sasori resultó hacer la velada más amena, anécdotas sobre ellos en las clases iban y venían levantando risas entre ellos. Y sí, al parecer Lord Akasuna y el rubio se habían conocido tomando clases en la corte. Sin embargo, el pelinegro seguía manteniéndose firme y en silencio.

¿Y si ya lo sabía?, no.

De haberlo sabido no estaría así de tranquilo, había algo más molestándolo que se negaba a externar.

Terminando la cena Sakura pidió se les sirviera una taza de té. Sasuke se puso de pie en ese momento.

—Me tendrán que disculpar— su voz sonaba ronca y taciturna —pero mañana tendré que viajar, por lo tanto paso a retirarme. Se quedan en su casa-. La miró tendidamente, tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella.

—Descanse, milady— dijo dándole la espalda sin esperar respuesta de ella.

-_Oh, no- _pensó la pelirosa comenzando a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras lo veía partir.

Naruto la vio inquietante.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?— le dijo preocupado —te veo un poco…— no alcanzó a terminar su frase. Sakura se puso de pie en silencio y caminó lo más rápido posible al cuarto de baño en donde volvió a regresar su estomago.

Tocaron la puerta.

—U-un momento, por favor— dijo apoyada en el la mesita frente al espejo.

—Pequeña, ¿estás bien?— la voz del rubio sonaba preocupada —voy a entrar-.

—¡No!— apresuró —por favor, deme un momento, milord— pidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Un dolor agudo se concentró en su estomago —ya salgo-.

Escuchó los pies de Naruto alejarse de la puerta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente sujetando su estomago, sentía una nueva arcada formarse en su interior. Tomó con fuerza el mueble apretando los ojos esperando que se calmara las ganas de vomitar y el dolor en su estomago.

—Mi niña— escuchó la voz de la nana Chiyo detrás de la puerta —¿esta bien? ¿Puedo pasar?-.

Sakura sollozó y la anciana lo tomó como una señal, abriendo la puerta.

—¡Mi niña!— dijo asustada viendo a la pelirosa hecha un mar de lágrimas y su cuerpo sudando —llamaré al doctor-.

—No, por favor— extendió la mano hasta ella —sólo tráigame un vaso con agua, el malestar se irá, la cena me cayó pesada, eso es todo— dijo con voz baja, el dolor subió hasta su pecho y no la dejaba hablar correctamente.

Chiyo salió de la habitación y se encaminó a traer un vaso con agua lo más rápido que pudo. Se lo ofreció y la vio recuperar un poco el color en su rostro.

—¿Dónde esta mi lord?— preguntó Chiyo preocupada-.

—Subió a dormir, recuerde que tiene que viajar temprano— uso un poco de agua para remojar su rostro y se miró en el espejo, se sentía mejor pero esto tenía que parar. Naruto tenía que irse lo más pronto posible, no podía con tanto estrés. No quería que Sasuke terminara por alejarse de su lado. No quería perderlo.

Salió del cuarto de baño caminando segura de si misma más los ojos rojos, Naruto la esperaba en el corredor.

—Tenemos que hablar— le dijo seriamente.

—Me temo que no es el momento, milord— se sentía vacilar —por el momento, si me excusa, iré a mis aposentos. Me temo que mi salud no esta del todo bien y la cena ha sido un poco pesada para mi-.

La Nana Chiyo los miraba desde el final del pasillo en silencio.

—Nana, hágame el favor de subirme un vaso de leche— le pidió con voz cansada —buenas noches, milord. Espero usted y Lord Akasuna descansen bien-.

Los últimos dos peldaños de las escaleras se le hicieron eternos, como si tuviera que subir una montaña pero cuando llegó al final de la estructura se sintió un poco libre. Se encaminó casi arrastrando los pies hasta su recamara, pasó por la oficina de su esposo y vio luz a través de la puerta. Suspiró.

Posiblemente él ni siquiera quisiera pasar la noche a su lado, pero lo intentó. Tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Siguió su camino hasta su recamara, con algo de suerte él llegaría y podrían hablar algo antes de que se tuviera que ir quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Entró a su recamara y se sentó frente al espejo comenzando a retirar la gargantilla de su cuello, y poco a poco fue quitando las horquillas para soltar su cabello que cayó por su espalda como una cascada rosa. La puerta se abrió dejando ver su silueta detrás de esta.

Entró en silencio y cerró la puerta detrás de él sin decir palabra, se quedó mirándola desde la lejanía. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, estaba actuando de una forma que no la dejaba pensar o razonar.

—¿M-milord?— comenzó a decir sin mirarlo directamente —¿puedo preguntar que sucede?-.

—Te veías hermosa— gruñó desde la oscuridad provocandole un salto en el pecho. Sakura lo sintió acercarse a ella lentamente. Se puso de pie y cuando iba a darse vuelta sintió el fuerte pecho pegado a su espalda.

Su mano derecha posada en su cuello con sensualidad. Ella cerró los ojos, le había faltado tanto el toque de su cuerpo, el roce de sus manos sobre su piel.

—¿te has vestido así para él?— preguntó con un tono que ella no pudo identificar bajando su mano por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Claro que no, milord— sintió su respiración subir de tono.

Sasuke la miraba a través del espejo, sus senos subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, en ese escote se veían tan atractivos que sintió se le hizo agua la boca con sólo imaginar el momento de ponerlos en su boca.

—Eres mía, ¿recuerdas?— susurró a su oído autoritariamente. —No quiero que olvides que me perteneces— depositó un beso en su cuello, Sakura sintió su piel erizarse y se volteó en su lugar para mirarlo de frente.

—Por siempre— susurró contra sus labios antes de darle un beso apasionado atrapando sus dedos entre el cabello negro.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta la cama, comenzó a subir la falda del vestido con prisa y necesidad.

Toda la noche, desde que la vio cruzar la puerta, estuvo mirándola, deseándola y los celos se apoderaron de él imaginando que ella se había arreglado especialmente para el rubio. No podía, ella era suya, sólo suya. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía por el rubio? Lo inquietaba y mucho.

Comenzó a bajar las medias y arrancó el resto de la ropa interior sin quitar el vestido, bajó su pantalón como pudo y le abrió las piernas un poco bruscamente. Sakura soltó un jadeó ante el acto.

La besó nuevamente, bajó sus labios hasta el escote y liberó uno de los senos a través de este. Lo aprisionó con su boca y comenzó a depositar suaves mordidas, pero firmes.

—¡Ah!— gimió en un sonido parecido al dolor —cariño, tranquilo— pidió enterrando las uñas en la espalda del pelinegro por encima de la ropa aun puesta.

Sasuke remendó su error con besos y caricias brindadas por su lengua y boca, ella sonrió con los ojos oscuros por la lujuria. El pelinegro abrió mejor sus piernas y de una estocada la penetro. Sakura sintió una leve punzada pero el placer era mayor y comenzó a moverse debajo de él. Subió sus piernas para encerrar la cadera del pelinegro y hacer más profunda la unión.

—Di que eres mía— dijo enterrando su cara entre el cuello de la pelirosa para depositar besos en él. A Sakura le sonó a suplica más que a una orden, y sintió una opresión en su pecho. ¿Se sentía Sasuke amenazado por otros hombres? ¿Por Naruto en especial? —Dilo-. Dijo penetrándola más fuerte trayendola de sus pensamientos.

—Soy tuya— gimió y tomó su rostro varonil entre sus palidas manos para que la mirara a los ojos

—¿oíste? Soy sólo tuya-. Sasuke sintió su pecho crecer y comenzó a moverse más rápido, la hizo venirse y tiempo después él terminó.

Se dejó caer de espaldas contra el colchón y la atrajo a su pecho.

—Perdón— dijo con voz ronca. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué debo perdonarle, milord?— preguntó sincera.

—Te he tomado esta noche y tu salud no estaba muy bien esta mañana— rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo —fue un impulso. Debí detenerme pero no me fue posible-. La observó ahí a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, el vestido arrugado y sus senos fuera de este. El cabello esparcido encima de él y del mullido colchón. La amaba tanto que le dolía. —No quiero perderla- susurró contra su cabeza.

—Yo quería que me hiciera suya esta noche. Me va hacer mucha falta estos días— enterró su rostro en el cuenco entre su cuello y su fuerte hombro.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

—Volveré lo más rápido que pueda— algo dentro de él se apretó —Ahora descanse-.

Naruto bebió el amargo liquido, sintió como le quemaba en la garganta pero eso no lo hizo detenerse. Llenó de nuevo el vaso para volver a tomarlo de un trago.

—¿Mala noche?— dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo —tal vez no salió como esperábamos pero al menos el manco se va mañana, tendrás el camino libre con la florecita y veremos a qué podemos llegar-.

Ante las palabras de su amigo apretó los puños hasta que se pusieron pálidos.

—No me iré de aquí sin ella. No me la van a volver a quitar-.

* * *

**¡Hola! **ok, esto se esta poniendo serio, por favor, no me maten hahaha y gracias por seguir acompañándome. Hasta la próxima

**MariaCredenza02: **eres un amor! y lo de Sakura amarrada al caballo me mató de risa hahahahaahahahahaha... bueno, hijos pueden tener muchos, Sasuke pasa de los 25 pero Sakura es todavía muy joven y energética, sólo le falta tiempo y que el marido le agarre más confianza hahahaha lo bueno que hay disposición y le ponen empeño hahahaha. Pero sí, al parecer Sasuke piensa dejarla en casa con el enemigo dentro... gracias por todo *inserte corazón* un abrazote o3o


	20. Chapter 20

El leve sonido de su respiración inundaba sus oídos, el calor de su cuerpo lo hacía sentir vivo, la oscuridad abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos recostados en la mullida cama.

El pelinegro la vio removerse un poco en su lugar como buscando su calor y le pasó una mano por la cintura desnuda para atraerla más a su cuerpo. El sentimiento que tenía por ella no podía expresarlo con palabras, era inmenso. _La amaba._

Depositó un beso en su coronilla rosada y aspiró profundamente su olor, ese olor que desprendía entre cerezas y su propia esencia; era suya.

Habían hecho el amor hasta caer rendidos, y para ser sinceros, él no había podido conciliar el sueño. Tantos pensamientos rodando por su cabeza.

Un leve sonar en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y la voz conocida de Sir Kakashi se hizo presente detrás de la puerta.

—_Milord, esta todo listo_— Sasuke bufó por lo bajo. En serio no quería irse, la iba a extrañar demasiado, todo en ella.

Sin muchos ánimos de separarse de su amada logró desprenderse del tierno agarre de la pelirosa, la acomodó entre las almohadas y cubrió su cuerpo con la fina sabana. Tomó a tientas una bata para cubrir su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Estaré listo en un momento— le informó a Kakashi terminando de hacer un nudo en su albornoz. —que este todo a la orden para partir cuando lo informe— Kakashi hizo una reverencia y partió entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sus ojos se rehusaban a abrirse por completo, más su mente estaba despertando al roce del cálido aliento rosando su espalda. _Besos_. Podía sentir como los labios del pelinegro recorrían la piel de su espalda dejando un ligero calor a su paso. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Es una buena manera de despertar— dijo con voz adormilada —así no me molestaría madrugar.

Se giró con pesadez en la cama para encarar los bellos rasgos de su esposo frente a ella. Era tan guapo y tan enigmático, muchas veces lo observo en silencio mientras la miraba, como en ese momento, queriendo saber que cruzaba por su cabeza.

—Entonces me propongo hacerlo más veces en el futuro— propinó un beso en sus labios robándole un respingo de excitación. Sintió como subió sus caderas pegando más su cuerpo al de él y su cuerpo reaccionó a ella. ¿Una erección matutina? No, ella siempre provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en él.

Sakura pudo sentir en su vientre el empuje de su erección palpitando y sonrió sin romper el beso. Pasó su mano por su pecho descendiendo hasta llegar a su falo, lo tomó con algo de presión y comenzó acariciarlo. Un gruñido robado de su garganta la hizo sentirse plena, le encantaba sacar su lado más salvaje y profundo.

Sasuke le regresó el gesto aprisionando entre sus labios uno de sus pezones haciéndola arquear su espalda. ¡_Vida mia! _Nunca era suficiente de ella.

—Prometa que volverá pronto— le pidió al oido con voz entre cortada por la excitación y un dejo de tristeza. Mordió el lóbulo del pelinegro.

—Lo prometo— gruñó —¿me esperarás, mía?—. La vio asentir mirándolo a los ojos y la penetró robándole un _sí _entre gemidos. Sería un viaje eterno.

Se permitieron un momento en silencio, sólo recostados uno a lado del otro, repartiendo ligeras y tiernas caricias por su cuerpo. Sin querer, compartían el mismo sentimiento con respecto a las despedidas; a ninguno le gustaban del todo. Las que habían tenido en el pasado habían sido duras y tristes, no eran buenos despidiéndose.

Notaron como el cielo comenzaba aclararse a través de la ventana y supieron que era el momento de separarse. Lord Sasuke fue el primero en romper, sin muchos ánimos, el momento.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. No, se negaba a tomar un baño, sería demasiado tiempo sin ella que quería perdurar con su calor y esencia lo más que pudiera.

Sakura lo observo en silencio realizar las tareas, era perfecto, todo en él lo era, desde su manera de moverse hasta su cabello oscuro revuelto. Depositó su mirada en el brazo izquierdo que aun no podía mover del todo y sintió una presión en su pecho.

—¿Me prometerá que hará sus ejercicios aunque yo no este ahí?— dijo atrayendo la atención de Sasuke a ella. Su esposo sonrió de lado con un poco de pesar y asintió en silencio. Terminó de colocarse la camisa y ella se acercó a él para abrochar los botones en ésta.

Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo que transcurrió desde que sintió sus labios rozando su espalda desnuda hasta el momento en que estaba ahí parada frente al pelinegro afuera de la casa. Sir Kakashi, que lo acompañaría en el viaje, estaba a su lado en silencio, esperaba indicaciones.

—Me voy, pero sé que la he de dejar en buenas condiciones y buenas manos— le dijo mirando detrás de ella. Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de voltear en su lugar, ella sabía a _quién_ miraba y porqué decía esas palabras.

—Vuelva a mi tan pronto como le sea posible, milord— su voz sonaba triste pero firme. Sasuke asintió en silencio, dio una leve inclinación con su cabeza en señal de despedida hacia el rubio detrás de ella y caminó junto a su acompañante hacia los caballos que los esperaban ya listos para partir.

Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y bajó la mirada, no podía verlo partir.

—No llores, pequeña— escuchó a su espalda la voz calmada de Lord Naruto Uzumaki tratando de confortarla. —Quién sabe cuando vuelva, aunque no debería sentirse triste, yo estaré aquí— y sintió la mano del rubio depositarse en su hombro.

El toque la hizo sentir escalofríos y cerrar los ojos dejando escapar por fin las lágrimas.

—No lloré, milady— sintió su mano posarse en su mejilla pálida trayéndole confort de golpe, la levantó hacia él —volveré tan pronto como pueda, le doy mi palabra— y la besó.

Sasuke había vuelto en sus pasos no mucho después de haberse alejado, en cuanto vio su rostro mirar el suelo y como su primo trataba de consolarla sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo había hecho volver tan rápido como pudo hasta ella para brindarle un poco de paz, a ella y a él mismo. _Un beso_, era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento, un beso que le durara para toda la vida.

Rompieron el contacto y lo vio partir, y con él sintió como su corazón partía también.

—Lord Naruto— dijo aun viendo como su esposo se perdía a la distancia junto con Sir Kakashi —¿podríamos hablar en privado, por favor?-.

Se giró caminó a la gran casa seguida de cerca por el rubio.

—Buen día, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó en voz cantarina el pelirrojo al verlos pasar frente a él en el vestíbulo.

—Déjanos un momento a solas, Sasori— pidió Naruto con voz firme —en un momento servirán el almuerzo, ¿por qué no nos esperas allá?-. Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y asintió despidiéndose con una mano al aire caminando hacia el comedor.

Sakura caminó con algo de prisa hacia la oficina de su esposo, quería aclarar unas cosas con su _primo _y necesitaba de la discreción, no era que Lord Sasori le molestará del todo pero necesitaba al rubio en sus 5 sentidos y dispuesto. Sin mencionar que no sabía cuanto sabía de su historia.

Naruto entró tras ella y cerró la puerta. La observó torcer sus manos, estaba nerviosa.

—Sakura, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar con tanta urgencia y privacidad?— dijo tanteando terreno.

—Quiero… quiero que se vaya de mi casa, milord— vaciló un momento —no quiero ser descortés, pero debido a...-.

—Debido a qué, milady— la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido. Aparente molestia en sus palabras.

—A nuestro pasado— dijo dandole la espalda —me temo que debe irse, no es correcto que se quede si mi marido no se encuentra en casa, se puede dar un malentendido-.

Naruto caminó hasta ella y la hizo girar hacía él para enfrentarlo.

—Dímelo de frente, Sakura— ella cerró los ojos queriendo evitar el intercambio de miradas —dime que quieres que me vaya, que ya no sientes nada por mi-.

Sakura tembló ante la situación, ella tenía sentimientos por el rubio, sin embargo estaban muy lejos de ser los mismos que tenía hacia su esposo, amaba a Sasuke, aceptó el sentimiento en cuanto se dio cuenta, nunca amaría a nadie como lo hacía con su esposo.

—No puedes— dijo acercándose más a ella, sintiendo su temblar —no quieres que me vaya de ti— y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Sintió el toque intruso, se sintió mareada y con ganas de llorar. Sus defensas estaban atacando de nuevo, el malestar.

—Por favor, no hagas esto— rompió el beso que le parecía frío —estás confundida, no quieres quedarte aquí, acéptame. Huye conmigo-. Apretó el agarre en sus brazos haciéndola derramar unas lágrimas que tenía contenidas.

—Milord, Naruto, por favor— pidió entre sollozos —váyase, si en verdad me ama, debe irse y dejarme hacer mi vida con la persona que amo-.

—¡Sakura! ¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? Tú y yo nos amábamos— dijo levantando un poco la voz y apretando el agarre un poco más, desesperación.

—No me haga perder lo que amo, por favor-.

—Y ¿qué hay de mi? Arriesgue todo por ti, me esforcé por ti, porque juramos amarnos-. Sintió su voz temblar.

—Por eso le pido con el corazón en la mano que desista, milord— Sakura levantó su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro y acariciarlo —por todo lo que juramos sentir el uno por el otro, le pido desista en esta locura. Bendígame puesto yo lo bendigo a usted para comenzar una vida con alguien que le de dignamente lo que merece— sintió las lágrimas de Naruto correr por entre sus dedos aun posados en su rostro.

—¿Que hizo él?— preguntó en voz baja, y repitió su pregunta al verla ladear levemente la cabeza en confusión —¿qué hizo él para que usted lo amara, milady?-.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y aclaro su garganta, no quería llorar.

—Me hizo amarlo, cada mínimo detalle en sus acciones me hicieron verlo con los ojos que lo admiran hoy. Desde sus miradas, hasta sus roces. Incluso se arriesgó por mi-.

—Su brazo— dijo simplemente tratando de darle un sentido a todo.

—Es más que su brazo, todas sus acciones me hicieron tenderle mi amor-.

El rubio la observo tendidamente, frente a ella estaba la persona que más había amado y ahora, después de esperar y buscarla por mucho tiempo, ella le pedía la dejara ser feliz con otro hombre. Alguien que no era él, alguien más que la hiciera sentir mujer, alguien que le brindaría caricias, amor y en un futuro, hijos.

—Naruto— lo llamó tiernamente —por favor-. Sintió como el agarre aflojó en sus brazos y lo vio dar unos pasos hacia atrás sin retirar su mirada de ella. —Es lo mejor-.

—Para ti lo es— dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándola parada en el medio de la habitación.

Sakura sintió un calor subir por su pecho, _nauseas_. Apretó sus manos sobre el escritorio y tomó aire como pudo. Un dolor cruzó su espalda recorriendo su cadera y bajo vientre. _Algo _no estaba bien con ella, caminó lentamente hasta la silla y tomó asiento en silencio. Pronto pasaría, era lamentable decirlo pero comenzaba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de dolor y malestar.

Naruto entró a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, arrojó la puerta tras de sí asustando al pelirrojo que estaba recostado en el diván.

—Déjame adivinar— comenzó en voz burlona —¿no te volvió a salir la jugada?-.

—Nos vamos— sentenció pasando una mano por el cabello en visible frustración. Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No podemos hacer eso, ¿estás loco?-.

—¡Estoy desesperado!— golpeó la mesita frente a él —¿qué quieres que haga? Me lo ha pedido ella, ¡me ha pedido que la deje en paz, maldita sea!

—Esta confundida, aprovecha que el imbecil se fue para hacerle ver las cosas como son— insistió Sasori.

—No quiero incomodarla más, es mejor irnos-.

—¿Y perder tu oportunidad?— caminó hasta él encarándolo —esto no lo volverás a tener, ¡no puedes darte por vencido sólo porque ella esta cegada por el manco imbecil ese!-. De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

—¿No dijiste que tu otra prima, su hermanastra, vivía en este mismo condado?-.

-Ino.

**.-.**

**¡Hola! cuanto tiempo sin escribir, lamento la demora pero ya regresé, poco a poco vamos retomando la historia.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente como siempre a**_** MariaCredenza02**_** porque estuvo al pie del cañón por mi, muchas gracias preciosa! y espero estes mejor de salud ya… te mando un abrazote y gracias por siempre estar :3 **

**espero te agrade aunque este normalon hahaha**


	21. Chapter 21

_**E**_l aire golpeaba en su rostro y casi podía sentir como los pequeños fragmentos de polvo, hojas y demás cosas volando cortaban su rostro, pero no bajaría la velocidad, tenía que llegar pronto y poder volver lo más rápido posible.

—Milord, deberíamos detenernos un momento— escuchó le decía Kakashi. Lo ignoró. —Debe tomar su medicamento y comer algo— el pelinegro torció la boca frunciendo el ceño y siguió montando, sería una perdida de tiempo detenerse por algo tan banal, después de todo aun no sentía cansancio o dolor, y mucho menos hambre.

—Milady Sakura se preocupará si usted se descuida y cae en cama— dijo esperando sus palabras hicieran razonamiento en su señor. Y lo hizo, pudo notar como detenía su corcel y descendía.

—Dame eso. Sólo 10 minutos y continuaremos, ya estamos retrasados lo suficiente-.

Sir Kakashi sonrió para adentro, nunca iba a cambiar, terco como un niño.

Tanto Sasori como Naruto terminaron de empacar lo poco que habían llevado. Cambio de residencia de nuevo.

Algo dentro de él no le daba buena espina, pero aceptaría, tal como dijo su amigo, era su ultima oportunidad. Solo era de darle un poco de tiempo a Sakura, en cuanto viera las cosas con claridad aceptaría irse con él, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía para lograr su cometido, no sabía cuando volvería Lord Uchiha de su viaje.

—Bien, todo listo— anunció Sasori —¿está bien llegar sin avisar a casa de tu prima?-.

—A ella no le molestar— o eso creía —y por lo que dijo Sakura tal vez ni siquiera haya regresado aun de su viaje de bodas— cerró su baúl ceñudo.

—Iré a pedir un mozo para que baje el equipaje, de paso creo que debería avisarle que nos vamos y agradecer su hospitalidad— dijo Sasori caminando hacia la puerta.

—Anuncia al mozo, pero déjame a mi el aviso de nuestra partida— lo dijo en un tono de voz tan serio que no le quedó matiz para discutir su decisión.

Lord Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a ella, era de mala educación decirlo pero ella en el fondo se sentía tranquila, que él se fuera y dejara en paz a su niña la hacía sentir bien, hacía que todo fuese más fácil. Y ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Su nieto era su mayor alegría, verlo feliz como en esos últimos meses sentía que le agregaba años a su propia vida.

—Lamento que su visita haya sido tan rápida, esperemos que tenga buen viaje— no mentía, una cosa era el pasado que Lord Naruto haya tenido con la esposa de su nieto y otra cosa muy diferente era decir que él le desagradaba, para nada, en otra posición le hubiese gustado conocerlo a fondo y tomarle cariño.

Naruto pudo sentir el alivió en el rostro de la anciana y sonrió de lado.

—Ahora sé porqué Sakura le tiene tanto aprecio, usted es como ella. Demasiado amables pero no saben ocultar sus emociones— se giró en sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta agitando una mano en el aire —despidame de ella, por favor— gritó.

La abuela Chiyo le observo partir y sintió que sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire, comenzó a respirar de nuevo. _Paz._

Caminó apresuradamente hacía las escaleras principales, hacía horas que no veía a Lady Sakura, de seguro se encontraba encerrada en su recamara, después de todo entre la partida de su esposo y su salud no muy estable, debió ser un día agitado.

Subió lentamente la estructura, sus piernas no eran tan jóvenes como antes, y al llegar al ultimo peldaño pudo vislumbrar la puerta de la oficina abierta.

Se acercó lentamente y tocó sin obtener respuesta.

—milady, ¿está aquí?— llamó en voz alta. Se adentró en la habitación encontrando en el suelo una inconsciente pelirosa.

—¡Mi niña!— gritó acercándose hasta ella, le giró el rostro y pudo verla pálida. Puso su mano frente a su nariz sintiendo su respiración, _desmayada_, sólo estaba desmayada.

Regresó en sus pasos hasta la escalera donde llamó por ayuda. Su voz resonó por toda la casa atrayendo la atención de varias mucamas.

—¡Manden traer al medico, inmediatamente, y alguien ayúdeme a llevar a Lady Sakura a su habitación, esta inconsciente!— apresuró sus palabras.

Regresó hasta el lugar donde estaba la pelirosa, unos pasos apurados detrás de ella se hicieron resonar.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?— dijo una voz agitada, conocida para la anciana —deme lugar para tomarla, la llevaré hasta la cama-. La nana Chino se movió a un lado abriendo camino.

Tomó en sus brazos el delicado e inconsciente cuerpo de la pelirosa y la apretó en su pecho. Era la segunda vez que pasaba y no mentiría diciendo que no le carcomía la conciencia pensar que tal vez él era el responsable de su malestar. Después de todo, hasta él sentía que su pulso aumentaba y no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches mientras estuviera en esa casa.

La colocó en la cálida cama acomodandola entre las almohadas. La nana Chiyo entró detrás de ellos poniéndose rápidamente cerca de Sakura para comprobar su temperatura. _Calentura. _

Se alejó a indicar subieran agua y unos paños para tratar de estabilizarla en lo que llegaba el medico, y se apuró a regresar con la pelirosa a su habitación. Lo observo, él se mantenía en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

—El medico viene en camino, pero mi niña es fuerte, ella estará bien— dijo en voz alta tratando de calmarlo y calmarse. Él en verdad no le parecía mala persona, sólo confundido.

Naruto asintió en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Sakura que permanecía con los ojos cerrados alejada de esa realidad, su pecho subiendo y bajando un poco agitadamente.

—¿Le molesta si espero?— preguntó con algo de pena. Sabía que era mucho pedir pero no podría irse dejándola así, sin saber como estaba, sería un martirio para él tanto como para la anciana. Sintió la mirada de la nana Chiyo sobre él como analizando el momento.

—Puede hacerlo, milord. Mi niña mencionó que es importante para ella, no podría separarla de un ser querido en esta situación— cruzaron miradas —y sin su esposo cerca para apoyarla— Naruto sintió su mandíbula tensarse. _Su esposo._

El viento comenzaba a sentirse frío anunciando el atardecer, pero no pensaba detenerse aun. Le llegaba el pensamiento torpe de su urgencia por llegar y regresar, que sería peor, ¿enfermarse o caerse por tratar de viajar rápido en su estado o tardar semanas en volver a verla por detenerse en tiempos y hacer el viaje más ameno? Definitivamente por muy tonto que sonara, prefería esforzarse y tratar de tenerla entre sus brazos lo más rápido posible que tentarse a vivir alejado mucho tiempo. Sonrió con sorna, era patético. Pero un _patético enamorado._

—A este paso definitivamente llegaremos pronto— dijo Kakashi en voz alta —el Duque Uchiha se sorprenderá de tenernos tan pronto en su casa— sonrió. Ya le parecía tonto discutir con su Señor, nada que dijera lo iba hacer recapacitar.

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del pasillo. El medico tenía dentro de la recamara ya al menos unos 40 minutos. ¿Ella estaría bien? Trató de escuchar algo a través de la puerta, le parecía de mal gusto pero no podía con sus nervios. _Maldita sea._

Dos vueltas más al pasillo, treinta pasos al frente y treinta de regreso. Esto era una tortura. Y de repente escuchó el crujir del picaporte, corrió hasta el lugar encontrándose con la Nana Chiyo, parecía un poco inquieta y sorprendida.

—¿Despertó? ¿Esta ella bien?— apresuró a preguntar con inquietud. La vio incomodarse un poco y asintió en silencio. —¿Puedo entrar a verla?-.

—Será mejor que espere un poco, milord, tengo que traer a otra persona antes. El doctor ha mandado por ella. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo?, le serviré una taza de té y esperaremos que el medico permita que la veamos. Necesita descanso-. El rubio se tensó, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en ese momento?.

Nana Chiyo se encaminó escaleras abajo seguida por el joven de cabello dorado, aun en silencio.

Se acercó a una de las mucamas y le dio ordenes para atenderlo, caminó hasta un mozo que ya la esperaba, le dio indicaciones en voz baja y retornó en sus pasos para tomar asiento frente al rubio que la seguía mirando con curiosidad e impaciencia.

—¿Esta todo bien? ¿Podría decirme algo, por favor?— apretó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron pálidos. La anciana lo vio con remordimiento.

—Ella esta bien lograron estabilizar su temperatura, el estrés la ha afectado. Necesita reposo-.

—¿Entonces a quién ha llamado el doctor con tanta urgencia? ¿Qué esta pasando, señora Chiyo?-. La Nana no pudo contener el nudo en su pecho, no sabía como tomar las cosas y definitivamente tener que lidiar con este hombre preocupado no se lo dejaba fácil.

—¿Usted que sentimientos tiene por mi niña?— preguntó seria y con un dejo de ternura.

—Ella..._Ella_ es la persona que más quiero en esta vida— le dijo en voz determinada sin apartar la mirada de la de la anciana.

—Entonces usted debería saber que la felicidad de la persona que más queremos es nuestra propia felicidad, ¿cierto, milord?-. Naruto mordisqueó su labio inferior en un tic de desesperación. Ella tenía razón pero por otro lado, no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a ella. Simplemente _no podía._

—Yo…— su respuesta no llegó, se vio interrumpido en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver un cuerpo que conocía muy bien.

—¿¡En donde esta!?— se giró hacia la figura pequeña en el sillón —¡Nana Chiyo, ¿dónde esta ella?! ¿Cómo esta ella?-. La miró con pena y nerviosismo.

—Arriba, milady, pero necesito que se tranquilice— pidió sujetando su mano con algo de fuerza y compasión —ella esta bien, ha sido un ataque de estrés.

—¿Ino?— Naruto la miraba con curiosidad —creí que estabas en tu viaje de bodas-.

—Vine tan pronto me avisaron, no puedo dejar a mi hermana así— y de repente como cayendo en cuenta, abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta él —¿qué haces tú _aquí_?-. Lo miró con impaciencia y curiosidad.

—Lord Sasuke Uchiha me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa-. Intentaba hacerlo pasar de lo más normal, pero no la engañaría.

—¿Por qué mi cuñado haría algo así?— Naruto se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo para apartarla del lugar, tenía que hablar con ella en privado.

—¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?— reprendió la rubia soltándose del agarre —¿qué haces aquí, Naruto? Y ¿cómo que Lord Sasuke te invitó a pasar tiempo aquí?-.

—He venido por ella— un golpe a mano abierta cruzó su rostro dejándolo con un calor inundando su mejilla. Lo tenía merecido.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que estas diciendo?— Ino lo miró desafiante —ya deberías saber que ella esta bien y que hizo su vida, sé que ustedes tuvieron su pasado pero deberías dejarla ir. Por el bien de todos-.

Naruto la miró con furia en sus ojos, su prima tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar su sermón. Ya tenía bastante.

—Escuchame, Ino…-.

—Arriba, la segunda puerta del pasillo derecho— escuchó la voz de la Nana Chiyo decir a dos mujeres que llegaron con el mozo que había mandado un tiempo atrás. Se veían apuradas siguiendo el camino indicado, la anciana detrás de ellas lo más rápido posible.

Naruto quiso ponerse en marcha cuando la pequeña mano de la rubia lo detuvo.

—Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, y tenemos que hablar-. Depositó su mirada acusadora en sus ojos azules.

Tsunade Senju, una mujer rubia, alta y de rostro gentil con una mirada determinada era la comadrona más importante del condado, había atendido a las mujeres más importantes del país, y cientos de mujeres de no tan buena cuna por buena voluntad, nunca se equivocaba, era dedicada y muy pulcra en su trabajo.

Como ultimo palpó sus senos levemente irritados. Y dio por terminada la revisión.

—Es afirmativo— le dijo después de terminar de revisarla. Miro a su compañera, una mujer de cabello negro que anotaba cosas en un pequeño cuaderno de pergamino en silencio, y regresó su rostro hacia la pálida pelirosa frente a ella —estás encinta-.

.-

Hola de nuevo! gracias a los nuevos lectores por agregar la historia a sus alertas :3

_**MariaCredenza02: **_ hola, preciosa! hahaha espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Sí! ya por fin habló fuerte y claro, Naruto es terco pero pues sabemos como es él hahaha espero todo vaya tomando su camino pronto y correctamente. Gracias por siempre estar aquí, te mando un saludo, un abrazote y como siempre este capitulo va para ti con todo mi corazón :3


	22. Chapter22

—_**S**_asuke— susurró. Sintió nuevamente esa humedad en su frente y pasos a su alrededor moviéndose de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver al medico hablando con la nana Chiyo. —Nana— la llamó. La anciana se apresuró hasta su lado y tomó su mano.

—Todo estará bien, mi niña. Quédate quieta un momento, iré a traer unas cosas que pidió el medico y algo para que comas, debes tener hambre— le dijo tiernamente pasando su cálida mano por sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada. Sakura sintió algo de miedo y cansancio, no sabía que pasaba y se sentía sola. Colocó una mano en su boca tratando de apaciguar una arcada.

La nana Chiyo la vio algo apurada y le pasó un vaso con agua.

—No tardaré, pequeña. Por favor, trata de tranquilizarte-. La vio partir por la puerta.

—Doctor— llamó al hombre que recogía su material frente a ella —¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?— nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Es un ataque de estrés, ha estado algo agitada y necesito que se reponga, deberá comer a sus horas, descansar correctamente y no alterarse mucho—. Sakura entornó sus ojos aguados, no le creyó del todo. Asintió en silencio dando un nuevo trago a su vaso.

Se recostó entre las almohadas mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Sea lo que sea que tenga, le estaba haciendo sentir agotada tanto mentalmente como fisicamente. Pero no se rendiría, ella saldría adelante. Cerró los ojos y tan rápido como lo hizo, el rostro de su marido cruzó su mente. No quería que le pasara nada, mucho menos con él lejos de ella. Sujetó con fuerza las sabanas que la cubrían y dejó correr unas lágrimas.

Ella no supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la nana Chiyo había salido de la recamara, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pensando en _él, _sólo sabía que de una forma su recuerdo la había tranquilizado.

—Voy a pasar— escuchó que dijeron desde la puerta. Una mujer rubia de preciosos rasgos y determinante caminar se acercó a ella. —Buenas noches, milady, disculpe la tardanza. La molesto pidiéndole que se retiré la ropa lo más que pueda-.

Sakura se sonrojó, ¿quién era ella y por qué le pedía que retirara su ropa? Depositó la mirada en la nana Chiyo y vio como ella adivinaba su pensamiento.

—Ella es Tsunade Senju, milady, viene a revisarla— le dijo tomando su mano para tranquilizarla —permitame ayudarle a ponerse algo más cómodo para que la revise mejor-. Sakura asintió en silencio.

Observó detenidamente como Lady Tsunade lavaba detenidamente sus manos, con esmero, la mujer a su lado la asistía en todo momento. _Shizune_, escuchó la llamó.

—¿Podemos comenzar?— le preguntó directamente Lady Tsunade. Sakura asintió aun sin saber que pasaba. —Shizune le va hacer unas preguntas, milady, son de rutina-. Y separó lentamente las piernas de la pelirosa, quién no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto en su lugar.

—Milady, ¿ha tenido algún malestar como cansancio, dolor o vomito dentro de las ultimas semanas?— preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros. Ella asintió en silencio nuevamente —¿cree recordar más o menos cuando comenzaron sus malestares?-.

Sakura sentía las manos de Tsunade recorrerla y pequeños sobresaltos en ella, era incomodo y no podía concentrarse.

—Lady Uchiha— la voz de Tsunade resonó por la habitación —necesito que se relaje, por favor. No quiero lastimarla-.

—¡E-es que no sé que esta pasando!— lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas desconsoladamente y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Tsunade la miró extrañada.

—¿Nadie presente le ha comentado por qué estoy aquí?— observó a la niña frente a ella negar apretándose entre las sabanas de la cama, sintió compasión y a la vez tristeza. Era una niña y estaba asustada. —Milady, respire profundo, necesito hablar con usted sobre su estado-. Tomó asiento cerca de Sakura.

—¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales?— Sakura sintió el calor subir hasta sus orejas, asintió. —¿Es recurrente?— asintió una vez más —¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo su sangrado?-. La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su mente se fue a color blanco. ¿Estaban insinuando lo que ella creía que insinuaban? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?.

Tsunade la observó, tal parecía que había entendido el por qué de las preguntas y su revisión. Pasó una mano por su cabeza acomodando unos mechones rosados.

—Además de arcadas y cansancio, ¿qué otros síntomas ha tenido últimamente?— Sakura fue aterrizado en tierra nuevamente.

—Dolor— dijo en voz débil, aun sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Dónde?— Lady Tsunade entrecerró los ojos viendo como la niña pelirosa señalaba su pecho, su vientre y la cadera. Shizune anotó rápidamente en las notas. Tomó por los hombros a Sakura y la recostó nuevamente. —Tengo que revisarla detenidamente, milady, espero comprenda la situación. Debemos estar seguras-.

Tsunade lavó sus manos nuevamente y comenzó a revisarla murmurando cosas con Shizune a lado de ella, la nana Chiyo se mantenía en silencio aguardando su distancia observando toda la situación en silencio.

La rubia se puso de pie y limpió sus manos. Pidió permiso y comenzó a palpar el vientre de Sakura, pasó sus instrumentos, inventados por ella misma y los guardo. Abrió el camisón liberando los pequeños montículos y posó sus manos inspeccionando.

—Es afirmativo— la escuchó decir —está encinta-.

Su mente divagó inmediatamente, todos a su alrededor se vieron tan lejos de ella e instintivamente colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, en forma de protección.

—¿Un…bebé?— susurró —¿dentro de mi hay un bebé?-.

Tsunade la observó y le dedicó una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Muchas felicidades, milady— dijo sinceramente —tendrá que hacer cambios en su rutina y necesito que tome unas cosas, pero según el conteo y sus cambios en el cuerpo, esperamos que llegue tal vez en el invierno iniciando el próximo año.

Sakura sonrió de par en par y miró a la Nana Chiyo que dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Escuchaste, nana? Un bebé… ¡un bebé mío y de Sasuke!— dijo abrazando su vientre mientras se unía a Nana Chiyo derramando lágrimas.

Lady Senju la miró con ternura y después depositó su mirada en Shizune quién asintió determinadamente, se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a darle indicaciones sobre sus cambios de rutina así como sus alimentos. Le indicó remedios para el malestar y le explicó que eran de esperarse por los próximos meses.

—Necesito hablar con alguien de su familia— le dijo Tsunade a la nana Chiyo que la miró sorprendida y apenada.

—Me temo que su esposo, Lord Sasuke, no se encuentra en casa. Tuvo que viajar a donde el Duque Uchiha por asuntos—. Tsunade gruñó por lo bajo y colocó su mano en el mentón pensativamente. De repente Nana Chiyo recordó —su hermana, su hermana llegó hace un momento. Esta abajo en el recibidor— Ambas se despidieron de Sakura y bajaron las escaleras, la anciana con la excusa de acompañarlas a la puerta prometiendo volver pronto.

Apenas escucharon los pasos bajar las escaleras dejaron todo de lado, Lady Ino se apresuró alcanzar a la nana Chiyo que venía acompañada por Lady Tsunade y Shizune.

—¿Cómo esta ella? Nadie me dice algo— alegó la rubia con desesperación.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, soy comadrona del condado— comenzó la mayor llamando su atención —Lady Uchiha está embarazada— informó.

El silencio que se internó en el lugar no lo esperaba nadie, Ino colocó su mano en la boca y comenzó a reír alegremente.

—¿Es verdad?— sonrió obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Tsunade —¿escuchaste eso, Naruto? Sakura, nuestra pequeña Sakura est…— no terminó su oración, había olvidado por completo por un momento el hecho de todo lo que sucedía ahí.

Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando un punto fijo frente a él, la mirada perdida y la boca levemente abierta. No lo esperaba. ¿El sonido que se había escuchado a lo lejos? _Su corazón_, estaba seguro.

Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su pecho haciendolo regresar a tierra.

—¿Estás bien?— le dijo Ino mirándolo con ojos preocupados. ¿Cómo podría tomar esto? Por un lado estaba enormemente feliz y emocionada, su hermana pequeña llevaba dentro de ella un bebé, sangre de su sangre y del hombre que amaba. Por otro lado el hombre a su lado, su primo querido del alma, su hermano mayor, sufría en silencio.

—E-estoy bien. Que alegría— su voz denotaba remordimiento y algo que no pudo identificar. Si había querido tener una señal, esa era su _señal. _Definitivamente tenía que dejarla ir, dejarla ser feliz.

—Lady Uchiha ha estado teniendo malestares muy fuertes, y presentando dolor— la voz de Lady Tsunade rompió la atmósfera de repente —necesito que este tranquila, que coma bien, descanse y no tenga alteraciones fuertes. ¿Estoy siendo clara?— preguntó seriamente. —Es muy joven, aunque he atendido partos y mujeres más jóvenes que ella, no deja de ser una niña, su cuerpo no esta del todo preparado y sus síntomas no ayudan mucho, la necesito tranquila— pidió nuevamente. Ino miró de reojo a Naruto quién apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

Vieron a Lady Tsunade retirarse de la casona junto a su asistente y regresaron al recibidor.

—Ella fue muy clara, ¿cierto?— le dijo Ino en voz tierna —Naruto…-.

—No te preocupes. Me iré tan pronto pueda hacerlo, sólo quiero quedarme unos días y partir tranquilamente-. Ino comprendió, él no sabía que hacer, había llegado con un propósito y ahora le había sido arrebatado. Él la amaba tanto que no permitiría hacerla pasar por un mal trago nuevamente pero a la vez no podía simplemente hacer su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Puedes quedarte en casa, lo sabes, ¿cierto?— dijo acariciandole la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar por ellas.

Naruto bajó su rostro hasta el pecho de Ino y lloró, sacó todo lo que tenía que llorar sintiendo los brazos de su prima brindarle cariño y calor.

Ajeno a toda situación, Lord Sasuke entraba en la casona de su hermano mayor, la que ahora era la casa de su hermano mayor.

No tenía muy gratos recuerdos y todo lo que quería era revisar esos malditos contratos y largarse de ahí.

—No te esperaba tan pronto, tonto hermano menor— le dijo Itachi bajando la escalera son una sonrisa en su rostro —déjame adivinar, has cabalgado hasta aquí torturando al pobre Sir Kakashi al obligarlo a no descansar-. Sasuke bufó en voz alta y Kakashi posó su mano detrás de su cabeza, señal que utilizaba para afirmar algo que no podía decir en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no suben a descansar un momento y cuando este la comida bajan?— indicó Itachi.

—Me gustaría ir revisando los papeles, si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer— dijo en voz ronca —Kakashi puede descansar, lo va a necesitar, el viaje de regreso será cansado de igual manera-.

—Hermano, vamos, tranquilízate…-.

—Llevo prisa, Itachi, si no te molesta prefiero arreglar los asuntos pendientes e irme lo más rápido posible— le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—De acuerdo, vamos a mi oficina, ahí tengo todo— dijo resignado.

Indicó a Kakashi donde podía descansar y subieron hasta la oficina muy bien iluminada, nada a comparación de cuando su padre la había ocupado.

Para ser sinceros desde que Itachi había asumido el lugar como cabeza de la familia todo se veía un poco menos lúgubre.

Se quitó la capa de viaje y la colocó en el perchero. Su brazo acomodado con vendajes a su costado fue liberado también.

Itachi lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Cómo vas con ello?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—¡Hmp! ¿Tú como crees?— dijo con aparente molestia intentando levantarlo. Apenas podía levantarlo hasta su cadera, era una verdadera molestia.

—No desesperes— animó su hermano —al menos puedes conservarlo y moverlo poco a poco, y por lo rápido que llegaron puedo adivinar que no te molesta mucho al momento de hacer tu rutina diaria.

—No puedo quejarme del todo, si he de perderlo a cambio de Sakura, no me va a molestar para nada— tomó asiento frente a su hermano y estiró los papeles frente a él —bien, comencemos que llevo prisa— Itachi sonrió al verlo tan determinado. Tenía urgencia y él imaginaba la _razón._

Ni siquiera notó cuanto tiempo había pasado, todo lo que podía era ver los documentos, intercambiar palabras con Itachi, era una situación difícil pero como siempre, terminarían ganando el acuerdo. Pero ahora veía por qué lo había hecho viajar hasta su antigua casa, eran términos que ambos debían discutir y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Entonces si estas de acuerdo, firmalo— dijo Itachi extendiéndole la pluma.

Sasuke la tomó en silencio y firmó rápidamente el documento.

Escucharon la puerta detrás de ellos abrirse.

—¿Interrumpo algo?— la figura menuda de una pelirroja entró por la puerta con charola de plata en mano —he venido a dejarles algo de comida, no bajaron a la mesa y ya es hora de cenar-. Se habían brincado la comida. Afuera ya oscurecía.

—Karin, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, conocía a la perfección su voz.

—Ellos también son mis amigos, son como mi familia— refunfuñó refiriéndose a Itachi e Izumi.

Avecinando una discusión de niños pequeños, Itachi tomó los papeles y se puso de pie.

—Mandaré los documentos inmediatamente, para que todo quede estipulado tan pronto como sea, el Marqués de Uzumaki estaba impaciente por cerrar el contrato- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Karin se acercó hasta el escritorio y colocó la bandeja frente al pelinegro que seguía sin mirarla.

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por haber sido irrespetuoso en tu casa?— preguntó con fingido arrepentimiento.

Sasuke tomó el contenido de la charola y comenzó a comer en silencio ignorandola. Lady Karin hizo un puchero y tomó asiento en la silla que dejó Itachi.

—No puedes enfadarte conmigo por su culpa-.

—¿Quisieras dejarme comer en paz?— la voz de Sasuke comenzaba a sonar demandante. No le gustaba que hablara de su esposa.

—No puedes enfadarte conmigo sólo porque te digo las cosas como son— colocó su cabeza reposada en sus manos —tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, sabes que te aprecio mucho.

El pelinegro detuvo su comer y la miró.

—Me molesta que te refieras a ella como una persona menos, no la conoces y debes respetarla por el simple hecho que es mi mujer— enfatizó mirándola seriamente.

—Realmente te gusta-.

—No sólo_ me gusta—_ dio un trago a su bebida —es mi mujer y la amo-.

Karin sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y su pecho arder. No podía con esta situación.

—¿Qué es lo que le ven todos ustedes?— refunfuñó liberando una lágrima sincera, el hombre frente a ella era el amor de su vida y lo estaba perdiendo.

—¿_Nosotros_?— preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad mirándola detenidamente.

—Tú y mi primo— dijo con voz punzante —¿qué no te lo dije? Yo recuerdo que sí, te dije que mi primo estaba enamorado de una tipeja del condado de Haruno.

Un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza de repente, en su tiempo no le prestó atención, nunca le interesó lo que hicieran los otros con sus vidas.

—"_Mi primo esta teniendo problemas con mi tío Minato porque quiere casarse con una tipeja pero no quiere atender las clases en la corte"- _recordó la voz de la pelirroja en su cabeza.

Trago fuerte y la miró ceñudo.

—¿Tu primo?— vaciló.

_Bingo,_ tenía su atención donde quería.

—Mi primo, _Lord Naruto Uzumaki_— soltó deteniéndole la mirada, la suya llena de lágrimas y odio, la de él pasmada y confusa. —Naruto iba a casarse con ella hasta que tú decidiste comprarla a su madrastra la ludópata, y casarte antes. Tú le robaste la novia a mi primo. Ellos se amaban y tú los separaste— Karin se recostó sobre el escritorio acercando su rostro al de él, tan cerca que chocaron sus respiraciones. Sasuke seguía pasmado analizando todo —no dudaría si ellos decidieran huir juntos mientras tú pierdes el tiempo _aquí_ jugando con tu hermano-. Depositó un rápido beso frío en sus labios y sonrió de lado —y sinceramente, si ella decidiera dejarte o si te ha estado viendo la cara de imbecil todo este tiempo, lo tienes merecido-.

El hombre del que había estado tratando de huir, del que había estado protegiéndola, lo había dejado con la puerta abierta en su casa, con su mujer. _Le dejó todo en charola de plata_.

.-.

Hola! pretendo recuperarles todo el tiempo que los hice esperar hahaha aquí va el otro capitulo, espero este siendo de su agrado y debo admitir que las cosas vienen un poco pesadas de aquí en más, perdonen!

**Mariacredenza02:** _¿recuerdas cuando te dije que esperaba no me odiaras en el futuro? siento el pecho lleno de remordimiento por el drama hahahaha pero me alegra tanto que te gustará lo del bebé, ya lo veías venir, siempre lo predijiste hahaha gracias por dejar tus palabritas y sentimientos siempre, corazón_


	23. Chapter23

_**L**_o vio ponerse tenso frente a ella, su rostro era un poema, lo pudo ver pasar del espasmo al odio en un microsegundo.

Karin se acomodó en la silla de Itachi y lo miro en silencio, no se molestó en limpiar el recorrido de lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo que ella veía era más reconfortante que un abrazo y una caricia. Se veía confundido. _Dolido_.

Sasuke se puso de pie de golpe y tiró la silla donde había estado sentado, tomó su capa de viaje y se la colocó saliendo de ahí.

—No digas que no te lo advertí— escuchó le decía la pelirroja. Sólo lo hizo enfadar más. Bajo las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos.

—¿Sasuke, a dónde vas?— preguntó Itachi al verlo caminar rápidamente hacia la salida —Sasuke, te estoy hablando-. Levantó la voz y caminó detrás de él.

—Dejame, Itachi— salió sin detenerse, caminó hasta la caballeriza y pidió ensillaran su corcel.

—¿Estás loco? No puedes irte, es de noche y tu caballo necesita descansar— Sasuke le regresó la mirada dolida y llena de odio; _desesperación. —_Sé que deseas estar con ella tan pronto sea posible pero debes descansar, Kakashi necesita descansar, incluso tu pobre caballo lo necesita. No seas obstinado, cuando vuelvas ella estará ahí esperándote-.

El menor lo miró aun con más resentimiento y se encaminó a elegir otro caballo, Itachi tenía razón en cuanto a su corcel, no en cuanto a lo demás.

—No puedo quedarme, no voy a quedarme. Tengo que irme ya— dijo ensillando un nuevo corcel.

—¿Puedes decirme que coño ocurre? ¿Cual es la urgencia?-. Lo miro como apretaba los puños y le observaba con aparentes lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

—Si no me voy, seré el imbecil más grande de todos— y se montó al caballo.

—Al menos déjame llamar a Kakashi, no puedes irte solo a esta hora-.

—¡Kakashi puede alcanzarme, yo me tengo que ir, maldita sea!— echó andar su caballo dejando a su hermano sumergido en la noche maldiciendo.

No iba a permitir que le vieran la cara de estupido, no iba a permitir que le jugaran en su cara.

Ino depositaba besos en su cabeza y la abrazaba fuertemente. Estaba incluso más emocionada de lo que creía podía proyectar.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡un bebé!— dijo nuevamente abrazándola. Esa mañana Sakura había despertado mejor, las arcadas habían disminuido gracias al té que Lady Tsunade había dejado para ella.

—Deberías dejarme prepararme, es casi medio día y aun sigo en pijamas— Ino la miró como si la ofendiera.

—¡Debes reposar!— le dijo con voz demandante. La pelirosa sonrió, si su hermana normalmente era mandona, estos meses iban a ser duros para ella.

—No estoy diciendo que iré a montar, sólo quiero salir de la recamara, estoy asfixiándome-.

—Puedes hacer uno de tus mapas, o ¿por qué no escribes algo?— dijo juntando sus manos en un aplauso emocionado —se te da muy bien y ahora vas a tener a quién contarle tus hermosas historias, como hacías conmigo— tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho.

Sakura sintió su propio pecho llenarse de ternura y calor, dentro de ella había una criatura que llevaba su sangre y la de su esposo, el producto de la unión de sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? Nunca habían hablado del tema, ¿y si él no se sentía preparado? Después de todo, antes de saber su estado, ella tampoco se sentía lista para dar un paso tan grande. Colocó una mano en su vientre e Ino la miró detenidamente.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Te sientes mal?-. Sakura negó con una sonrisa, no quería alterar a su hermana.

—Estaba pensando como iba a decírselo a Sasuke, nunca hemos hablado del tema y…-. La rubia notó la preocupación.

—Él estará feliz y amará a ese bebé. Él te ama, frentona— le acarició la cabeza —y va a estar tan feliz de formar esta nueva familia contigo-.

—_Knock knock— _escucharon que alguien decía detrás de ellas —prima-cuñada— dijo Lord Sai sonriéndole —espero estes mejor esta mañana-.

La pelirosa le regresó la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, primo-cuñado— sonrió más. Sai era tan raro algunas veces, había comenzado a llamarla "prima-cuñada" después de su matrimonio con Ino, lo cual le parecía gracioso y extraño al mismo tiempo. Su hermana era tan feliz con él que su corazón se llenaba de amor cada vez que los veía.

—Lamento interrumpirlas, pero tenía que venir por mi hermosa esposa— miró a la rubia que le observaba con duda —mi padre ha enviado una carta pidiendo nos presentemos lo más rápido ante él, al parecer quiere bendecir nuestro matrimonio-.

Sakura sintió como Ino apretaba sus manos contra las de ella en un acto de emoción. Sai e Ino se amaban pero habían unido sus vidas fuera de la bendición del Duque Kinoe, al parecer eso había quedado en el pasado. Vio como la rubia la miraba emocionada.

—Ve, estaré bien— le dijo contestando a su pregunta silenciosa-.

Lady Ino se puso de pie y depositó un ultimo beso en su frente, la abrazo fuertemente.

—Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?-. Sakura asintió y antes de que la rubia partiera del todo, la tomó del brazo.

—Ino…— no pudo verla así que miró un punto perdido entre las sabanas —¿sabes…sabes algo sobre Naruto?-.

La rubia la miró en silencio, le dedicó una mirada rápida a su esposo indicándole que la dejara sola un momento, él obedeció. Tomó su mano y se sentó de nuevo frente a ella.

—Él esta bien, él sabe de tu estado— Sakura la miro de par en par —ha decidido irse, pero por el momento se encuentra en mi casa-.

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado?— preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. Tal vez deberían despedirse, tranquilamente, como los adultos que son. Por el bien de todo— dijo depositando una mano en el abdomen de su hermana.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

—¿Puedes pedirle que venga a verme por la noche?-. Ino asintió con la cabeza, volvió a besar su frente y salió de la habitación.

De una vez por todas, era momento de cerrar viejas puertas, sanar heridas punzantes y dejar ir todo sentimiento de amargura de sus almas.

—Mi niña, no creo que sea buena idea— le decía la nana Chiyo mientras la acompañaba a comer.

—Somos adultos, nana. Él sabe de mi estado, sólo quiero que esto quede cerrado de una vez por todas— dijo colocando un nuevo trozo de carne en su boca. No tenía mucho apetito, le costaba mantener un poco las arcadas, pero todo lo hacía por su bebé.

Terminó su comida y subió a cambiarse, no se iba a poner a darle más vueltas al asunto. Vería a Naruto esa misma noche y al día siguiente se dedicaría a esperar el regreso de Sasuke, pensar en como explicarle lo sucedido. Después de todo, tenía que hablarle de su asunto con Naruto también, una voz interna le hizo ver que debió decirle cuando la nana Chiyo se lo aconsejo. _Tarde._

—No creo tardar mucho— dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo pelirrojo sin animo.

—Déjame acompañarte, vas a necesitar una mano amiga cuando la florecita te patee el trasero— sonrió con lastima.

—No, es mejor que te quedes aquí. No quiero incomodarla más— escuchó el bufido de su amigo, se colocó su abrigo y salió de la casa de su prima rumbo a la pelirosa. Había decidido ir caminando, necesitaba tomarse su tiempo y agarrar valor para lo que venia.

El camino hasta la casa era relativamente cercano, no le sorprendía, sus primas eran tan unidas que iban a perseguirse hasta el fin del mundo.

Se adentró en los terrenos y llegó hasta la puerta donde tocó con los nudillos.

—Buenas noches, milord— dijo la voz de una mucama —mi lady esta esperando por usted en la pequeña sala— tomó su abrigo y lo encaminó hasta el lugar indicado.

Abrió la puerta y la miró parada frente al ventanal. Era incluso más hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio, definitivamente su semblante se veía mejorado aunque seguía con un dejo de inquietud en ella.

—Buenas noches, milord— saludó ella cortésmente —¿como se encuentra el día de hoy?-.

—No tienes porqué ser tan cordial, pequeña. Sé perfectamente que no quieres serlo— tomó un vaso de la pequeña mesita cantinera y se sirvió un whisky seco.

Sakura lo observó en silencio y retorció sus manos. Caminó hasta el mullido sillón frente a él y tomó asiento.

—No quiero ser grosera contigo, y quiero pedirte una disculpa si en algún momento lo fui. Yo…— lo vio empinar el vaso de un trago.

—Salgamos, quiero mostrarte algo y creo que me lo debes por todo lo sucedido— dijo el rubio sonriendo cálidamente.

La pelirosa sopesó la idea y después de un momento, accedió.

—Pediré un carruaje, ¿está bien?— Naruto asintió y la vio ponerse de pie para perderse a través de la puerta por donde él entro.

Sus ordenes no fueron lentas, tan pronto como lo pidió el carruaje estuvo listo.

—Volveré pronto— le dijo a la nana Chiyo mientras se colocaba su abrigo —por favor, no me espere despierta.

—Mi niña, milady— dijo con algo de preocupación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nana, confíe en mi— tomó sus manos y les depositó un tierno beso en ellas —no se mal pase por mi, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros estaremos bien, Naruto nos traerá de regreso temprano. ¿Cierto?— dijo mirándolo. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió determinadamente.

Su caballo relinchó de cansancio y hambre en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la gran casa, _su casa._

Se bajó y tendió la rienda del caballo a un mozo que se acercó tan pronto lo vio llegar.

—Atiendelo bien— dijo en voz firme. El mozo se encogió y asintió encaminándose a las caballerizas.

Sasuke caminó tan pronto hasta la casa que pudo sentir el corazón subirse hasta su garganta.

Entró por la puerta principal y se encaminó hacia la recamara.

—¡Sakura!— gritó desde el recibidor sin recibir respuesta —¡SAKURA!— volvió a llamar. Comenzó a sentir desesperación. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, apresuró su paso hasta la habitación y la abrió sin tocar.

Entró y comenzó abrir todos los cajones y el ropero, estaba revisando que no faltara nada. _No seas imbecil, si se fugara no necesitaría llevarse nada, él le daría todo lo que necesita._

Pasó nuevamente una mano por su rostro en claro signo de desesperación.

—¡Nana!— gritó llamando a la anciana. Estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo cuando la viejecita hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Mi niño!— dijo entre nervios y alegría —¿cuando has llegado?— se acercó hasta él.

—¿Dónde esta?— preguntó ignorando todo. La vio ponerse pálida. _Oh, no. Por favor no._

—Te he preguntado, ¿dónde-esta-ella?-.

—Ha salido— dijo con nervios aparente. Y cuidando lo que decía.

—¿Con quién y a dónde?— apretó los dientes.

—Salió con su primo, dijo que volvía pronto-.

Sasuke sintió el calor de la desesperación subir por todo su cuerpo, caminó hasta la puerta y la golpeó dejando una marca.

La Nana Chiyo lo vio partir escaleras abajo con furia aparente. Quiso intentar detenerlo pero él sorpresivamente no salió de la casa, lo vió entrar y salir rápidamente de la pequeña salita con una botella en mano. Y se encaminó hacia su oficina.

—Avisame cuando llegue— dijo con la mandíbula apretada y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Naruto caminó hasta el riachuelo junto con Sakura, cuando llegó al condado había decidido llevarla ahí. Claro, en otra clase de situación, no pensaba hacerlo en este sentido, en el que tenía que despedirse de ella para siempre.

—Es hermoso, milord— dijo la pelirosa admirando los arboles mecerse con el viento fresco.

—Pensaba traerte aquí hace tiempo— tomó su mano y la acercó a su pecho. Ella se tensó —quiero que lo sientas, ¿lo sientes?— dijo refiriéndose a su corazón, el palpitar de su corazón.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Se libró del agarre

—Naruto, yo…— él posó su dedo indice en sus labios rosas, callándola.

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo escúchame— pidió y volvió a poner la mano en su pecho —quiero que lo sientas, porque este latido desesperado, es por ti. Pero también, es la ultima vez que lo sentirás porque aquí, donde alguna vez pensé declararte mi amor y pedirte fueras mi esposa, aquí mismo te declararé mi amor por ultima vez y te dejaré en libertad— Sakura comenzó a sentir su propio corazón palpitar desenfrenadamente y lágrimas formarse en sus ojos jade —no llores, pequeña. Sé que tu alma es buena y pura, y jamás quisiste hacerme daño, pero debo dejarte partir para que hagas tu vida como quieres y mereces. Fuiste mi primer amor, posiblemente serás el más grande y puro que alguna vez llegaré a sentir— acarició su mejilla —y por eso quiero que seas feliz, que sean felices— dijo depositando su vista en su abdomen plano —pudimos ser nosotros, ¿sabes?— comenzó a sentir sus propios ojos escocer —pudimos ser nosotros tres pero llegué muy tarde— sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sakura subió su mano y limpió sus mejillas.

—Todo va a estar bien, nosotros te deseamos la mejor de las suertes también. Te bendecimos para que encuentres el amor como lo mereces, que seas feliz como nosotros nos sentimos en este momento— tomó la mano de Naruto y la colocó en su viente —bendícenos, Naruto. Por el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos, bendice mi amor con Sasuke-.

Naruto la miró a los ojos y dejó caer nuevas lágrimas. Sintió la mano arder y miró al cielo.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja, regresó su mirada hasta la de ella —te dejo en libertad, pero no puedo bendecirte, él no te merece. Él te robó de mis brazos— quitó la mano de su toque. Sakura lo vio caminar en silencio lejos de ella.

Y se perdió en la oscuridad. Ella decidió encaminarse al carruaje, era hora de volver a casa. Dentro del carruaje bebió un poco de agua de una botella que encontró pensando en el rubio y relajó su cuerpo.

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno, la noche se le antojaba dulce amarga, pero dentro de lo acordado, estaba en paz.

Bajó del carruaje y se encaminó hasta la gran casa. En silencio y a paso acompasado sintiendo leves pulsaciones naciendo en su vientre y recorriendo su cadera. Entró y encontró movimiento dentro de ésta.

—¡Mi niña!— dijo nana Chiyo apresurando su paso hasta ella —¡mi lord ha regresado!— tomó su mano como queriendo tranquilizarse a si misma.

Sakura sintió el corazón darle un vuelco. Había regresado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Dónde esta?— preguntó emocionada.

—En la oficina, pero se veía enojado— apresuró la anciana.

—Debe estar cansado, pero déjamelo a mi, yo lo pondré de buen humor— dijo poniendo sus manos en el vientre.

Caminó apresurada hasta la escalera donde subió rápidamente. Mala idea, sintió una leve punzada en el bajo vientre.

—Perdón, olvidé que no debería hacer las cosas tan a prisa— se dijo a si misma sobando su vientre.

Caminó hasta la oficina y tocó la puerta.

—Cariño— llamó sonrojándose —soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?-.

Sasuke escuchó su voz a través de la puerta, dio un ultimo trago a su vaso terminando el liquido amargo de una.

—Adelante— le dijo en voz ronca. Necesitaba más de una botella para acabar con él, sin embargo el hecho de no haber comido ni descansado como se debía, hacia estragos.

—Me avisaron que llegaste, esperaba tu regreso después— se acercó hasta el escritorio —me has tomado por sorpresa— se sonrojo.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan pura y tan tímidamente exquisita.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó sirviéndose un nuevo trago.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

—¿No quieres cenar algo?— Sasuke ignoró su pregunta y devoró el contenido del vaso nuevamente. Seguido sirvió un nuevo trago.

—¿Dónde estabas?— aparentemente no cambiaría de tema hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Salí un momento…— dijo torciendo sus manos, estaba poniéndose nerviosa —¿puedo saber, milord, por qué esta de mal humor? ¿Los negocios han salido mal?— preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?— Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo se había enterado de su embarazo? ¿Es por eso que estaba tan enojado?.

—¿M-milord?— no atinó a responder nada más.

Sasuke se puso de pie y arrojó el vaso haciendolo añicos contra la pared. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie. La tomó haciéndola verlo.

—¿¡CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME!?— Sakura sintió el agarré cerrarse en su brazo, vio la furia en sus ojos, el destelló rojizo en ellos.

—Milord, me esta haciendo daño…— sollozó. Sasuke de repente la soltó, como si el agarré le quemara.

—¿Te divertiste viéndome la cara? ¿Te pareció gracioso cuando salí por esa puerta y te dejé todo listo?— la vio mirarlo con duda reflejada en todo su rostro. —¿Te gustó mucho la sorpresa cuando lo traje hasta ti?-. Palideció. Ella ahora _sabía_ de lo que él _hablaba_. Hablaba de Naruto, no de su hijo.

—N-no es como usted cree, milord— dijo acercándose hasta él. Él retrocedió. Dolor en el pecho, arcadas formándose, dolor agudo en su vientre.

—¿Por qué?— le dijo sintiendo como un liquido caliente corría sus mejillas —¿no hice suficiente para que sintieras un poco de compasión hacia mi?— él había decidido que nunca más nadie volvería a sentir compasión por él, pero esta vez, sólo esta vez, quisiera que ella hubiese sido sincera y hubiera pensado un poco las cosas. Él se había esforzado y no había servido de nada.

—Por favor, no piense eso— se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano en su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas —cariño, por favor, estás tomado… hablemos con calma por la mañana…-.

Sasuke la empujó con su brazo y la hizo chocar contra la pared, fue un leve empujón pero la vio cerrar los ojos recibiendo el golpe.

—¡Sakura!— se acercó hasta ella con remordimiento —¿estás bien?— pasó su mano acariciando su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó.

—E-estoy bien— acarició el rostro pálido de él para tranquilizarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa —hablemos mañana, milord. Pediré que le suban la cena, estaré en la habitación principal-. Depositó un beso en su mejilla.

La vio alejarse de él, y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Tomó asiento en su silla de nuevo y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Milord— dijo la nana Chiyo minutos después desde la puerta —traigo la cena, la señora me pidió que la subiera— sonrió colocando la bandeja frente a él.

Sasuke no tenía hambre, sentía escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, la mano le dolía y el recuerdo de su discusión carcomía sus pensamientos.

—Milady se veía un poco nerviosa— escuchó le decía la nana Chiyo —sé que se vienen cosas diferentes y algo difíciles, pero yo tengo fé en que van a ser una gran familia— Sasuke volteó a verla de repente. —Vea esto como un nuevo comienzo, su propia familia, milord-.

—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó con nervios.

—¿N-no se lo dijo, milady?— dijo balbuceando adivinando su respuesta por su semblante —por como actuaban, creí que…— colocó su mano censurando su boca.

—¿Que pasó en mi ausencia?— el pelinegro sentía miedo, temor subiendo por su pecho. —Habla-. Ordenó.

Lo ultimó no lo terminó de escuchar, se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y prácticamente corrió hasta su recamara.

"_Lady Sakura esta embarazada, en su vientre lleva un bebé de usted, milord. Sin embargo le han pedido que sea discreta y cuidadosa, ha tenido malestar y es riesgoso"_

Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar, sintió el sudor frío formarse en su frente, en su espalda, en todo su cuerpo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y trastabilló.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara y no encontró a la pelirosa ahí. Entró y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y sintió el corazón detenerse, la boca secarse y su sangre enfriarse.

Sakura estaba frente a él, dentro de la tina en su camisón blanco mirando con miedo el agua que se teñía de rojo pálido. Se levantó y dejó ver el rastro de sangre resbalando por sus pálidas piernas.

Pasó su mano por su pierna tocando el liquido caliente carmesí saliendo de ella. Lo miró con miedo y tristeza reflejado en su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba.

—Sasuke— lo llamó sacándolo del trace —no lo permitas, por favor— dijo con voz débil y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro —no dejes que nuestro hijo se vaya-.

**.-.**

**hola! disculpen, acepto tomatazos.**

**Mariacredenza02: **_**¡no me odies! perdón por el drama ;^; **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**M**_iedo.

¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había sentido miedo _realmente_?.

No era un hombre sin sentimientos, varias veces había sentido miedo pero ¿cuando había tenido ese sentimiento fuerte de no saber que va a pasar? De perder lo que más amas.

Tal vez nunca lo había hecho, desde niño se le fue inculcado que debía ser fuerte ante todo, no encariñarse con nada. Su mismo padre había rechazado su existencia. Sí, tenía a su hermano y a su nana, y los amaba, pero nunca se había sentido vivo.

No _hasta_ que la conoció.

La vio, le gustó y la deseó. Fue un sentimiento bárbaro y creyó sería fugaz, pero algo en ella le hizo dar un paso adelante, lo lleno de coraje para enfrentar lo venidero.

Temió perderla en el bosque en donde entregó su brazo por ella, y aun así no sabía como sería su vida si ella se hubiese ido de su lado, o si hubiese decidido huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente.

Pasó su mano con desesperación por su rostro hasta enterrar sus dedos en el cabello despeinado y algo húmedo por el sudor. Se puso de pie y caminó en círculos, al pasar por el espejo del corredor miró su semblante. El hombre frente a él no lo conocía, todo lo que reflejaba en él era tristeza, dolor y miedo.

Entornó sus ojos en su ropa manchada en sangre, _su_ sangre, la sangre de _ellos. _Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Sintió ganas de llorar y tirarse en ese momento al suelo sin saber nada de nadie, pero no. Si ella estaba luchando, él también lo haría, lucharía por ellos hasta el ultimo momento.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba la mujer que amaba peleando hasta el ultimo momento por ellos, por el futuro de ambos, quería estar ahí con ella, tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, aunque _todo_ relativamente estaba marchando mal.

Cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, recordando los últimos momentos en su vida, el primer momento cuando sintió verdadero temor. Ella sangrando.

—_Sasuke— lo llamó sacándolo del trace —no lo permitas, por favor— dijo con voz débil y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro —no dejes que nuestro hijo se vaya-._

_Corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba, quiso tomarla en sus brazos y el maldito brazo izquierdo no reaccionó del todo. Sintió un nudo en su estomago extenderse hasta su garganta, la desesperación se apoderó de él._

—_Cruza tus brazos en mi cuello, Sakura— dijo con voz temblorosa. La pelirosa obedeció y él pudo usar su brazo derecho para levantarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Caminó con ella hasta la cama donde la depositó rápidamente cubriéndola con las sabanas._

—_N-no se de-detiene— sollozó la pelirosa mirando el rastro de sangre comenzar a empapar las blancas sabanas, sintiendo incrementar las punzadas. Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación._

—_¡Llamen al medico, llamen a la comadrona!— una mucama que pasaba por ahí con ropa recién almidonada dejó caer todo y corrió escaleras abajo ante la orden de su señor. Él entró de nuevo en la habitación y se colocó cerca de la pálida niña cubierta en sangre. Tragó pesadamente._

—_Sakura— tomó su rostro tornandolo hacía él para llamar su atención —tranquila, necesito que te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo?-. Sintió que sus palabras eran inútiles y en cierta parte lo eran, ni el mismo podía tranquilizarse._

—_Se esta yendo, Sasuke— escuchó la frágil voz hablándole —puedo sentirlo…— colocó sus manos en el vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza amortiguando un grito. Dolor._

_El pelinegro sintió impotencia y temor, no sabía que hacer, la comenzó a ver respirar agitadamente mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor sosteniendo su vientre con desesperación. _

—_¡Dejenme pasar! ¡Necesito espacio!— escuchó una voz decir detrás de él —imagino usted es el padre— le dijo una mujer rubia —necesito que salga de la habitación inmediatamente— se giró hacia la que parecía ser su asistente, la cual me guió hasta la salida._

—_No, por favor— atinó a decir con tanto movimiento a su alrededor —quiero quedarme con ella, me necesita— la miró recostada en la cama apretando las sabanas y la mandíbula. Seguía sintiendo dolor._

—_La única persona que necesita ella en este momento soy yo, Lord Uchiha— dijo firmemente Tsunade y pidió a Shizune cerrar la puerta. _

_Lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue el rostro pálido de Sakura cubierto en dolor, sus ojos jades llenos de lágrimas regresándole la mirada y sus labios murmurando su nombre._

—_Sasuke—._

Sintió su voz llamarlo y traerlo al presente. Pero no estaba ahí.

—¿La conciencia no te deja en paz?— escuchó le preguntaba una voz conocida. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a intentar llevártela de nuevo?— ladeo la cabeza con pesadez para encararle.

—Que más quisiera, pero no puedo, además le prometí que la dejaría elegir. Si ella decide que me la lleve, lo haré. Pero si me dice que aun después de todo prefiere quedarse contigo, entonces lo aceptaré— dijo Naruto apretando los puños. —No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de partirte la cara desde que llegué-.

—Ella es lo más importante ahora— dijo Sasuke firmemente —en cuanto me digan que ella estará bien, que mi hijo esta fuera de peligro, entonces te daré el gusto de enfrentarte a mi— el rubio lo miró desafiante —en serio creí que eras una persona de bien, sólo quisiste verme la cara-.

—Y casi lo logro, pero…—sonrió con sorna —aun no sé porqué ella quiere estar contigo-. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par. —No me digas que no lo sabías, se lo pedí muchas veces y siempre prefirió quedarse contigo— miró el techo pensativamente, Sasuke pudo notar que en sus ojos había tristeza y ¿culpa? —Ella me pidió que bendijera tu amor y el de ella, y me negué-. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Sasuke pudo notar que Naruto llevaba más culpa en su espalda de la que él creía.

—Yo la empujé— dijo Sasuke en voz baja, cargada de dolor. —No sabía de su condición, estaba desesperado, dolido. Sentía que ustedes me habían visto la cara de imbecil y la ataqué— sintió sus lágrimas comenzar a correr su rostro con desesperación —y ahora esta ahí dentro peleando por ella y por nuestro hijo-.

—La comadrona nos dijo que tenía que estar tranquila y aun así la empuje a seguir sintiendo culpa por mis sentimientos, le causé problemas contigo…— apretó los puños hasta dejarlos pálidos y palpitantes, sintiendo las uñas clavarse en su piel. —No todo es tu culpa, yo no debí llevarla lejos, no debí venir siquiera a buscarla, pero el simple hecho de pensar que me la habías quitado para siempre me estaba matando por dentro-. Golpeó la pared con impotencia.

—¿Sabes que es peor? Que en este momento preferiría que te la hubieras llevado de mi lado. Preferiría ser el que estuviera muriendo por dentro, que verla luchando por todo. Daría mi vida en lugar de ella— pasó una mano por su cuello tratando de liberar la tensión acumulada en él —si mi hijo muere, no sé con qué cara la voy a ver. Con qué razón le pediría que se quedará a mi lado y saliéramos adelante, juntos-. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron en silencio.

Naruto lo vio con dolor y pesar. Siempre lo vio como un hombre duro, un tiburón y ahora lo veía quebrarse y sufrir. No quisiera estar en su posición en ese momento. Levantó su mano para colocarla en el hombro del pelinegro cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Lady Tsunade con semblante serio.

—Lord Uchiha— le llamó para que la viera —lo siento tanto— sintió como su boca se abría levemente con cada palabra que ella decía— …Son cosas que suceden con madres jóvenes y productos tan pequeños.

Sasuke sintió el corazón doler y su pecho arder. Escuchaba un grito ensordecedor, y cuando sintió su garganta desgarrarse se dio cuenta que el grito provenía de él. _Estaba gritando y llorando su perdida._

Unas cuantas gotas en sus venas, eso es todo lo que había puesto Lady Tsunade en su organismo y se sintió perderse en la nada.

Escuchó el grito ensordecedor en una voz que conocía demasiado bien y sintió ganas de unirse a él en su dolor. Abrazo su cuerpo y dejo caer nuevas lágrimas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba posó sus manos en su vientre recordando.

—_Eres joven, Sakura—_ le dijo Tsunade mientras le daba el tranquilizante —_eres joven y tienes a tu esposo, cuando menos lo esperes, la vida te volverá a sonreír-. _

No estaba muy segura de qué sentir, dentro de ella una tristeza se apoderaba y la carcomía, por otro lado quería ser fuerte, este dolor era de ambos. Pero ¿cómo lidiar con ello?. Habían perdido lo más hermoso que hubieran podido tener en su vida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hijo los había abandonado dejando sólo penumbras, un vacío y dolor.

La puerta se volvió abrir y vio su figura entrar: le dolía, estaba herido. Todo su semblante lo demostraba.

Intentó hablar pero se sentía demasiado cansada, no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Sólo lo miró con sus ojos jades llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

—Todo estará bien— le dijo con pena colocando una mano en su cabeza —descansa, amor mío-. Sintió los ojos pesados y se dejo vencer. El cálido roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, eso fue lo ultimo que sintió. No más dolor, no más tristeza, sólo calidez.

Lady Tsunade y Shizune recogieron todo, las mucamas dirigidas por la nana Chiyo terminaron de limpiar la habitación, ayudaron a cambiar la ropa de una inconsciente Sakura.

—Quémenlo todo, cuando ella despierte, no quiero que vea nada de esto— dijo Sasuke sin soltar la mano de su esposa. Las mucamas asintieron e hicieron una reverencia.

Las sintió salir de la habitación, se encontraban solos. _Solos._

Depositó su mirada en el bello y demacrado rostro de su esposa y fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre, ese lugar donde había estado la prueba de su amor. _Por qué ella lo amaba, ¿verdad?. _Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó el agarre en la mano del amor de su vida, la acercó hasta sus labios y le depositó un beso.

Lady Tsunade le dijo que el tranquilizante la haría dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero no podía dejarla, no quería alejarse de su lado. Quería estar ahí cuando despertara.

Removió un poco las sabanas y se tiró a su lado, teniendo precaución de no incomodarla. Pasó su brazo sobre ella, abrazándola y atrayéndola hasta él.

—Saldremos adelante, amor mío— susurró a su oido —vuelve a mi, estaremos bien— y sollozó apretando más fuerte el cuerpo inconsciente.

—Cuando despierte, ¿con qué cara la vas a ver?— Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien entró a la recamara, rompiendo el momento.

Se torno un poco hacia la voz juguetona que le hablaba cerca de la puerta.

—¿Sasori?— preguntó inquieto.

—Sabes, creí que hacerte pagar con dolor sería más divertido que esto— señaló la cama con ellos recostados —Había ideado un plan; traer a Naruto hasta aquí y que se llevara a tu esposa. Si sabes que ella sólo esta contigo por pena, ¿cierto?— sonrió burlón mirando a Sasuke erguirse en la cama —quiso irse y no pudo hacerlo porque gracias a ella tú estas en esa…— hizo un ademan con su mano señalando el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro —en esa triste situación de persona discapacitada— se burló.

Sasuke se terminó de poner de pie y en un movimiento rápido lo tomó del cuello de su ropa para estrellarlo en la pared.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido preñarla siendo sólo medio hombre— se burló y sintió el puño de Sasuke estrellarse contra su mandíbula volteando su rostro haciendo sangrar su boca.

—Podré no usar mi brazo izquierdo pero aun puedo hacerte mierda con mi brazo derecho, Akasuna— gruñó golpeándolo nuevamente contra la pared. Sasori rió levemente.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras— limpió el rastro de sangre de su boca —el mayor dolor te lo has hecho tú solo-. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. —¿Qué? No pensarás pasarlo por alto, ¿o sí?. Mientras ella siga contigo, jamás podrá ser feliz, Uchiha. Estás maldito— Sasuke aflojó el agarre en su cuello —Estas maldito desde el momento en que mataste a tu madre y tu padre te odio— le sonrió con sorna —nunca vas a ser feliz— lo vio ponerse tenso y su mandíbula temblar—tu hijo murió porque tú no mereces ser feliz, por eso haces infelices a los demás. Como a mi, y ahora me toca verte pagar a ti-.

.-.

Disculpen si les hago pasar un amargo momento, entenderé si ya no quieren seguir en esto.

**Mariacredenza02:**_**perdón, corazón. De entre todas las personas tú eres la que menos se merece este tipo de dolor, pero esto era una parte de la historia. Mi amiga perdió a su bebé y de ahí nació esta historia, estaba planeado desde el inicio :c y lamento hacerte pasar por un mal momento. Espero puedas perdonarme. Créeme que haré lo mejor para recompensar todo el dolor. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_L_os sonidos risueños de las aves cantando sobre los arboles le indicaban que un día estaba comenzando, estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y lentamente abrió los ojos. Sentía como si hubiese dormido mucho tiempo, su cuerpo descansado y su mente tranquila.

Tanteó la cama con su mano buscandolo, aunque sabía no lo encontraría ahí. Se puso de pie y buscó su albornoz de seda haciendo un nudo en su cintura.

Sakura caminó hasta el ventanal, a lo lejos podía ver el riachuelo correr.

—Buen día, preciosa— le dijo una voz que se le antojo la más maravillosa del mundo. Sonrió al sentir su pecho acomodarse en su espalda y el cálido aliento del pelinegro rosando su nuca.

—Buen día, milord— contestó con la sonrisa aun en sus labios. Sintió como le pasaba las manos al rededor de su cintura brindándole soporte y cariño, se dejó caer ante el fuerte cuerpo detrás de ella. —Voy a bajar— le informó desprendiéndose de él, y se encaminó hasta el riachuelo.

Era un día hermoso, despejado y los rayos del sol acariciando su pálida piel, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir esa calidez. Se quitó las zapatillas y mojó sus pequeños pies en el agua, jugueteando con ella.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado si no tienes cuidado— escuchó su voz decirle a sus espaldas. Esa voz que le despertaba tantas emociones.

—Estaré bien— le sonrió —ven, entra conmigo— dijo tendiéndole la mano a su esposo. Era tan guapo, tan serio e imponente pero maravilloso. Él le sonrió tomando su mano.

—No deberías estar aquí— acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

Sakura lo miró curiosa.

—Y ¿dónde se supone que debería estar si no es con mi esposo?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Lejos— contestó taciturno.

—Tu brazo— señaló ella —puedes moverlo— sonrió al ver como el pelinegro había logrado subir su mano hasta tocar su rostro. _Alivio._

—Debes irte y no volver en tus pasos— volvió a decirle Sasuke, ahora con voz ligeramente afectada. —¿Entiendes?-.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

Colocó sus manos en el fuerte pecho y sintió liquido. _Sangre_.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Estás sangrando, tu brazo está sangrando!— dijo alterada mirando su mano manchada. El pelinegro la tomó del brazo y la acercó hasta él. Colocó sus labios cerca de su oido para que lo escuchara mejor.

—No es mía, nunca ha sido mía-. Hizo un ademan con su mano señalándola a ella. Sakura siguió el camino hasta verse a si misma. Era suya.

—No, no de nuevo— dijo observando como su blusón blanco se comenzaba a llenar de sangre —no puedo volver a pasar por esto-. Lloró.

—Debes irte, Sakura— Sasuke le decía con profunda tristeza en su rostro —si no te vas, _nunca_ serás feliz-.

—_¡NO!—_ dijo abriendo sus ojos de par en par, el sudor adornaba su rostro haciendo que el flequillo se le pegara a su frente, su nuca estaba empapada y su respiración agitada. —un sueño— miró sus manos detenidamente, el liquido carmesí no estaba en ellas. Miro detenidamente a su alrededor, él no estaba ahí tampoco.

—Mi niña— escuchó la voz de la Nana Chiyo cerca de la ventana —despertaste-.

—¿qué pasó?— preguntó algo aturdida. La anciana la miró con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. _Recordó. —_¿dónde esta mi esposo?— dijo tragando en seco, tratando de evadir el tema doloroso.

—esta en su oficina, estuvo aquí los dos días que dormiste, estaba muy preocupado. Le pedí que me dejara cuidarte mientras él atendía trabajo pendiente— tomó su mano y la apretó cariñosamente. —¿estas bien?—.

Sakura no supo exactamente que contestar, se sentía perdida, vacía y sola. Pero a la vez quería ser fuerte y salir adelante con la ayuda de su esposo, que imaginaba estaba en la misma situación que ella.

—estoy bien, nana— asintió con una leve sonrisa —sólo un poco aturdida, dormí demasiado, pero estaré bien-. Lo dijo más para ella que para la anciana.

—¿quieres que hablemos?— preguntó cálidamente la anciana.

—quiero ver a mi esposo, ¿cree que pueda llamarlo?— pudo ver como el simple hecho de la mención incomodaba un poco a la mujer frente a ella, pero ésta accedió a ir por él.

La vio salir por la puerta y se dedicó a mirar el techo pensativamente. El sueño había sido muy real, casi podía jurar que sentía el aliento de Sasuke en su piel, sus palabras resonando en sus oídos, temerosas y con dolor.

Apretó la sabana sobre ella, tenía que verlo, tenía que desaparecer ese sentimiento de perdida y vacío en su pecho.

Ella había llamado por él.

El aire le quemaba los pulmones, sentía que sudaba frío y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero se armo de valor y giró el picaporte que abría la puerta que los mantenía alejados.

—Veo que ha despertado, milady— dijo en voz ronca, Sakura sintió algo diferente en él.

—¿Podrías acercarte a mi?— pidió extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tocarlo y tomar fuerza.

El dolor físico que sintió al perder a su hijo no era nada comparado al dolor sentimental y mental que tendría que sobrevivir después, no podía hacerlo sola y sabía que él estaba en el mismo punto sin retorno que ella. Pero él no se movió de su lugar. —¿Sasuke?— lo llamó nuevamente con voz temblorosa.

—Me temo que no quisiera incomodarla o lastimarla, milady— apretó los puños hasta que ya no sintió correr la sangre por sus manos —pediré al medico que pase a verla ahora que ha despertado, que le traigan comida y ropa limp…-.

—¿Que hice mal?— lo interrumpió con lágrimas asomándose en sus jades —¿ha sido porque no pude darte un hijo, Sasuke?-.

El Uchiha sintió su sangre congelarse, ella se estaba culpando. Ella creía que había sido su culpa cuando él había sido el causante de todo. Observó las lágrimas comenzar a descender en el rostro de la pelirosa con mucho dolor. Akasuna tenía razón, él estaba maldito y mientras ella estuviese a su lado_ jamás_ podría saber lo que era la felicidad.

—Esta alterada, milady. La dejaré descansar— se giró en su lugar. No quería alejarse de ella, no quería dejarla sola, dos perdidas en un mismo periodo. Un sollozo viniendo de ella, del amor de su vida, lo hizo tomar fuerza —lo siento, espero un día pueda perdonarme— giró el picaporte y salió de la habitación dejándola entre cuatro paredes, sola, llorando y con un dolor punzante en su pecho, en su alma.

Fue la ultima vez que Sakura vio a Sasuke Uchiha.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella fatídica noche en la que perdió a su hijo y días después a su esposo. Ella seguía viviendo en la casona, al principio intentó verle, lo buscó en su oficina e intentaba toparlo en el corredor cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse. Él siempre se las arreglaba para alejarse de ella.

Hasta que un día simplemente desapareció. La nana Chino se lo hizo saber.

-_El señor ha salido_— sollozó sabiendo que no podía ocultar el dolor, ni podía mentirle a su niña —_ha salido en un viaje de negocios, me pidió que se lo dijera-_. Sakura no volvió a preguntar por él. Se había ido y la había dejado a su merced.

Nunca supo que fue lo que hizo mal, por qué había decidido alejarse de ella y dejarla hundida en ese dolor, en la agonía. Su hermana había regresado de su viaje, había recibido la noticia de la forma más valiente posible. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa y lo llevó hasta sus brazos, la abrazó por toda la noche mientras la escuchaba llorar. Sakura había pasado las peores noches de su vida llorando la perdida de su hijo y el rechazo de su esposo, y ella no había podido estar presente.

—Te prometí que estaría contigo por siempre, te fallé pero no volverá a pasar— decía Ino acariciando la cabeza de Sakura acomodada entre su regazo, como una niña. Tal cual cuando eran niñas y consolaba su ser.

—Me dejó, Ino— dijo ahogando un sollozo en el regazo de la rubia, la mano de su hermana pasando por su cabello —se ha ido de mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba… cuando más nos necesitábamos-.

No supo que responder a eso, sólo tenía ganas de rodear sus finos dedos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y cortar su respiración, quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Sintió un leve mareo y lo apagó tan rápido como pudo. Estaba tratando de ocultar su estado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo haría pero sabía que aun no era momento de decirlo. No sería justo para la pelirosa.

—Sakura— la llamó para que la mirara, la ayudó a enderezarse y la tomó de la barbilla enfocando sus ojos turquesa en los jades —llora. Debes llorar todo lo que debas porque será la ultima vez que llores por él, no te volveré a dejar sola, no permitiré que te vuelvan a dañar. Pelearé tu libertad ante un juez si es necesario, y hoy mismo te vas conmigo— dijo determinadamente.

Sakura vaciló, ella quería quedarse en esa casa, era _su_ casa. Quería esperarlo.

—No lo hagas— soltó la rubia sorprendiendola, era como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos —no te tortures así, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Empaca sólo lo necesario, con lo mismo que llegaste a esta casa y vendré por ti, es por tu bien.- le depositó un beso en su frente y se puso de pie. —Dos horas, es todo lo que te doy para alistarte— y salió de la sala.

No sabía que hacer, sabía que Ino tenía razón. Tenía que tomar el control de su vida, pero en la misma forma sabía que no podía alejarse por completamente del Uchiha, era su esposo. Era el amor de su vida.

—Es hora de ver por su propia felicidad, mi niña— la voz temblorosa la sacó de sus pensamientos. La nana Chiyo la estaba viendo con amor y tristeza. Ella también estaba perdiendo todo, había perdido a su bisnieto, su nieto se había ido de casa y ahora perdería a la que consideraba como una hija. —No piense en nadie más que en usted, no se detenga a ver para atrás. Es hora de tomar fuerza, esa que tiene resguardada, y salir adelante-.

Sakura asintió en silencio sintiendo el calor de sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, inhaló tan profundamente que sintió sus pulmones doler, exhaló tan fuerte hasta que no quedó nada en ellos.

Dos horas y media después, con el pequeño bolso en sus manos dio una ultima mirada a la habitación, ese lugar donde había pasado sus días más felices entregándose a él, y así mismo el lugar donde había pasado los días más difíciles. Observó su mano izquierda, la sortija resplandecía en su dedo anular a la luz de la vela, ese anillo que la marcaba como la esposa del Lord Uchiha. Depositó su mano en el vientre y cerró los ojos. —_Adiós— _susurró al viento. Retiró la sortija de su dedo y la colocó solitariamente en la mesita de noche, en esa habitación donde lo vio por ultima vez.

Bajó en silencio dirigiéndose a las afueras de la noche, frente a la casona tal como le pidió Ino, sólo con lo que había llegado a esa casa. Ya estaba acostumbrada, nunca tuvo algo _suyo_ realmente.

—¿Lista, primita…?— Lord Sai mordió su lengua ante sus palabras, Sakura notó el gesto pero decidió pasarlo por alto. No estaba de ánimos de conversar o discutir.

—Estoy lista, _cuñado— _corrigió dedicándole una sonrisa sin ganas, las favoritas que él solía repartir antes de conocer a su esposa.

Dio una ultima mirada al lugar, vaciló en el ultimo momento cuando visualizó la figura de la anciana a través del ventanal de la sala. Apretó con fuerza la falda de su vestido y giró en camino al carruaje. Esta vez era por ella, esta vez haría las cosas por sí misma.

Y tal como había pasado tiempo atrás, en la soledad de la noche, el ruido de las ruedas girando y los casquillos resonando; se despidió en silencio de lo que creyó sería su nueva vida, de lo que creyó sería su _final feliz._

—Todo estará bien— sintió el cálido apretón de su hermana en sus manos frías —no te dejaré caer-.

Vaso tras vaso la botella se había consumido, vaso tras vaso sintió su garganta arder, el pecho doler y sus ojos pesados.

—Así imaginé que te encontraría— escuchó la cansada y hastiada voz, retumbaba en sus oídos y le molestaba. La resaca estaba volviendo, tenía que beber más para calmar el malestar. ´

—largate— gruñó

—Que fácil para ti, ¿no?— dijo el rubio dejando caer su cuerpo en el pequeño sofá delante del pelinegro —tan fácil para ti soltar promesas, palabras de amor y después irte, hundiéndote inútilmente en el alcohol— hizo una mueca de asco disconforme. —Me decepcionas, Uchiha. Creí que en serio la merecías-.

—¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mi!?— gritó —¿qué es lo que quieren de mi?— restregó su mano en su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello oscuro, del cual tiro con desesperación hacia atrás.

—¡Quiero que agarres valor, que seas un hombre!— se tiró hasta llegar al pelinegro —¿que coño pasa contigo? ¿Por qué huiste? Ella te necesitaba, ¡tú la necesitabas! De no ser por tu hermano, aún seguiría buscándote en los basureros esperando no encontrarte muerto.-

—Ella no me necesita a mi— se estaba comenzando a molestar —Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no te la llevas contigo? ¿No era lo que querías?— acercó la botella para servirse un nuevo trago, Naruto lo miró con desesperación y arrancó la botella de su mano —¡eso es mío!-. _Dolor._ Sintió un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula. _Sangre_, eso que probaba en su boca era sangre, _su_ sangre.

Naruto lo mantenía del cuello de la camisa, agarrado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había golpeado su rostro en un acto desesperado de traerlo de regreso. Estaba perdiendose y estaba perdiéndola a ella.

—Agarrate los huevos, Uchiha. Estás perdiendo todo lo que tienes, todo por lo que peleaste. Y todo por una idiotez— sintió que apretaba más el agarre en el pelinegro pero no vaciló —¿no te das cuenta?-.

—Yo lo maté— soltó con dolor, su voz quebrada comenzaba a presentarse y llenar los oídos del rubio —yo maté a mi hijo, yo le hice daño a la mujer que amo y maté a mi propio hijo— gimió comenzando a soltar pesadas lágrimas.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su medula espinal, jamás creyó ver a Sasuke Uchiha llorando y quebrado. Era un hombre fuerte e imponente, duro y difícil de roer en todo lo que se proponía. No podía ser el mismo hombre devastado envuelto en dolor que tenía frente a él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— el rubio soltó un poco el agarre, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Sasuke.

—Porque estoy maldito— dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca aumentar comenzando a unirse con las lágrimas que no paraban —maté a mi madre y la vida me castiga haciéndome matar lo que amo, dañando a la gente que me preocupa. En mis manos llevo la vida de un ser inocente— sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Era así como se sentía un corazón roto? jamás hubiera permitido que alguien lo viera en esa posición, pero esta vez no le importaba, le dolía y tenía que externarlo. Tenía tiempo ahogando sus pensamientos y sentimientos en alcohol, si no había atentado con su propia vida fue sólo porque su madre había muerto dandole la vida, _pariendo_ _a un monstruo. _

Naruto soltó un nuevo golpe en su rostro. Seguido de otro y otro. Cada vez más doloroso, cada vez más desesperado que el anterior.

—Venga, golpéame— lo retó Sasuke —desquítate conmigo, hazme un favor y termina con esto-.

—¡NO HAS SIDO TÚ!— gritó el rubio sacandolo de su tortura mental —fue él, ellos. Todos ellos lo planearon-.

Sopesó las palabras del Uzumaki por un momento, ¿estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Alguien había hecho todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres, idiota?— limpió el rastro de sangre en su boca con el reverso de su mano, el dolor perforándole la cabeza.

—Akasuna me usó, Lady Guren me utilizó y a ti también— lo soltó y comenzó a sobar su puño, pensó detenidamente como decir lo que tenía que sacar, pero no podía permitir que esto fuera más allá. —Sasori Akasuna planeó todo, él sabía de tu matrimonio, de tu hijo. Tú arruinaste su vida, él quería arruinar la tuya-.

De repente sintió fuego, furia ascender por su cuerpo. Las palabras del rubio habían despertado algo en él.

—Él fue el que mató a tu hijo-.

**.-.**

**hola!** tanto tiempo sin verlos! gracias por seguir leyendo, por agregar a favoritos o alertas.

como siempre,** un saludo a la hermosa **_**Mariacredenza02**_** que sigue al filo del cañón aun cuando me porte grosera y la hice sufrir :c gracias eternamente! **

también al agradable_**invitado que dejó un review el 12 de noviembre,**_** gracias por tomarte el tiempo.**

**les paso a invitar a leer el One-shot **_**Chispa Carmesí **_**(es un poco más tranquila y esta basada en el mundo ninja) y para informarles que esto esta llegando a su fin. Un abrazote y gracias!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**L**_as palabras resonaron en sus oídos, sintió su corazón dar un salto y todo a su alrededor tembló. ¿Podía ser que la vida estuviera jugando con ella?.

—¿Sakura?— la llamó vacilante la rubia.

—¿cuanto tiempo tienes?— preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—poco más de 9 semanas— tomó la mano de la pelirosa y la llevó a su pecho —perdona que no te lo hubiese dicho antes, necesitaba tomarlo con calma y…-.

—no querías dañar mis sentimientos— completó seriamente. —soy yo la que debería pedirte una disculpa, negarte el hecho de ser feliz con un momento tan maravilloso para ti y tu esposo, es egoísta de mi parte. Perdón— depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermana. —muchas felicidades— sonrió.

En serio se sentía feliz por Ino, ella siempre había deseado tener una familia, siempre soñó con ser madre, no tenía dudas ni remordimientos ante el hecho. Simplemente se preguntaba el porqué tenía que ser todo tan difícil y distante para ella.

Hablaron e intercambiaron pensamientos a futuro, la visualización de un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesa, pálido como la nieve y risueño como su madre. Con dotes artísticos, ¿pintura o piano?.

De repente una punzada en su pecho la hizo recordar. ¿Cómo habría sido su hijo? ¿Tendría su cabello rosado o el desordenado cabello azabache? ¿Sería portador de ojos jade o hermosas piedras ónix? ¿Un galante hombrecito o una pequeña de regordetas y sonrojadas mejillas?

Ya no lo sabría.

—te veré en la cena, necesito cambiar mi ropa y quisiera terminar el capitulo que estoy escribiendo— dijo más para ella que para Ino. Necesitaba estar sola.

—me alegra que estes retomando tus cosas, si necesitas algo házmelo saber— le sonrió sinceramente.

Depositó sus labios en la coronilla rubia de su hermana y salió de la sala rumbo a su recamara. La habitación que le habían asignado, lejos del que consideraba su hogar.

Avanzó con lento caminar, conforme iba recorriendo el pasillo sintió como sus pasos comenzaban a ser más apresurados. Llegó hasta su puerta y giró el picaporte lo más rápido posible.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se dejó caer sintiendo la fría madera en su espalda. Colocó una mano en su boca censurando los sollozos, callando su dolor.

Se había prometido no volver a llorar, lo había cumplido durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sin embargo el hecho de recordar a su pequeño la hizo quebrarse, sin mencionar que cada día que pasaba era un día que se separaba más de _él._

_¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se encontraría bien?_

No supo como pasó, simplemente en un momento inesperado, el frío del piso le acariciaba el rostro. Se había derrumbado por completo, dejandose llevar por el dolor del recuerdo y el vacío de la soledad.

—_Sasuke_— susurró entre sollozos, entregándose a la tristeza. Sería sólo un momento, nada más. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo todo esa noche y volvería a su fingida feliz y estable realidad.

Golpeó nuevamente el escritorio, _desesperación_. Lágrimas corrían su rostro, lágrimas de dolor y rabia. El maldito bastardo había arruinado su vida, le había arrebatado la ilusión de tener familia con la mujer que amaba y todo por sus malditos errores. Estaba volviéndose loco, tenía que hacer que todo avanzara rápido.

El rubio lo miró tendidamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?— dijo levantando los papeles que le acababa de entregar el pelinegro. —Akasuna es peligroso, ya nos dimos cuenta de eso-.

Sasuke se removió incomodo en su silla y lo fulminó con la mirada. Nunca le había tenido miedo y no lo tendría ahora. Su lado asesino le decía que terminara con él, una simple orden y Kakashi lo haría, lo llevaría hasta él y lo haría pagar con su vida, pero sería cobarde. Quería verlo vivo y pagar por sus pecados, quería que pasara hasta el ultimo día de su puta vida pudriéndose encerrado y viviendo en su amargura. Porque sí, Akasuna estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de seguir libre y viviendo la gran vida.

—Quiero que entregues esos papeles a tu padre, preséntenlos en la corte. Si he de tener que pagar algo, lo haré. Pero él no se quedará libre, y ella tampoco-. Naruto asintió. Le pesaba un poco el hecho de tener que entregar a su tía también, pero en todo caso, lo que había hecho con sus hijas y las propiedades que habían sido herencia para ellas, los negocios turbios y demás, todo encajaría y la harían pagar.

—Lo más probable es que tengas que ir a juicio también, ¿esta eso bien contigo? Eres un Uchiha— hojeo nuevamente los documentos: actas, pagares, contratos. Todo estaba ahí.

—Mi nombre en este momento no es nada a comparación de lo que quiero; quiero a ese par pudriéndose en el moho y oscuridad de la celda, la peor celda que puedan encontrar. Muriendo lentamente de enfermedades. Y si yo he de ensuciar mi apellido o tener que presentarme a pagar alguna condena, lo haré. Por qué ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer-. Cerro los ojos y se reclinó en su silla.

Lord Fugaku Uchiha no había sido el hombre más pulcro o correcto en cuanto a negocios se trataba. En cuanto Sasuke e Itachi entraron a tomar rienda pudieron y tuvieron que acomodar muchos errores y malas rachas que su padre había decidido hacer, tanto la familia Akasuna como Lady Guren habían tenido tratos con él. _Asuntos pendientes, _le llamaban.

Él se había prometido no tener que recurrir a nada que pusieran su nombre o su postura en baja posición, incluyendo la de terceros, en este caso pensaba en la joven y hermosa mujer que había desposado.

Sí, él había _comprado _a su esposa, la tomó a cambio de una deuda millonaria con su familia. La había alejado de su vida y sus decisiones, del hombre que la quería y todo por puro capricho, egoísmo. _Amor a primera vista_.

Lady Guren había sido conocida en los bajos mundos como _La Viuda Negra; _cuatro esposos, todos fallecidos. Dos con los cuales había podido generar ganancias significativas pero cargando con su descendencia. Y él había accedido, incluso había decidido seguir prestándole dinero para llegar a un punto de quiebre, ¿en serio había mejorado las cosas desde que llego al mando? No era muy diferente lo que había hecho él a lo que hizo su padre; seguía dando prestamos a gente que sabía no podía pagarle o que tendrían que darle pertenencias de valor. La desesperación era el arma más poderosa que podían usar en tu contra.

En cierta forma se arrepentía, ya era muy tarde para ello. Sólo quería vengar a su hijo, y darle paz a su alma, y a la de su esposa. Liberar el peso en sus hombros y el dolor en su ser.

Inhalo profundamente, tanto que casi alcanzó a percibir el olor que emanaba de su cabello al caminar, el olor que desprendía su piel cuando terminaba desnuda rendida sobre él después de haber hecho el amor. El perfume de todo su ser. Su recuerdo lo mantenía en pie.

Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de tocarla. La necesitaba si quería seguir vivo.

—Terminando esto, ¿volverás con ella?— escuchó la voz del rubio sacarlo de sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana de su despacho como las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a caer danzando.

—Es lo que más deseo. Cada día que pasa siento que algo dentro de mi muere sin ella-.

—Deberíamos partir juntos, por el contenido de estos documentos, es un hecho que te mandaran llamar. Si nos vamos juntos nos ahorramos el tiempo de tu viaje— aconsejó Naruto, más preocupado de lo que debería. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él amaba a Sakura más que nada en el mundo y aunque ella estuviera enamorado de otro, que quisiera hacer su vida con el hombre frente a él le dolía, sin embargo nada de eso cambiaria el hecho de que quería verla feliz. Quería verla sonreír.

Sasuke aceptó. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a las cosas, era hora de volver por sus pasos y afrontarlos como un hombre que valía algo, no como el cobarde que fue al huir de su lado.

Tiempo atrás, cuando un gran Señor se endeudó con los Uchiha por mantener muchas _queridas, _las mujeres eran su perdición, terminó por saldar la deuda con una gran casa en el condado vecino de Kiriga, misma que él había estado usando como refugio desde hace unos meses, su cueva de la perdición. Todo en ese lugar le deprimía, desde el punto que nunca veía el sol hasta la soledad que se sentía por todos los rincones, aunque estaba seguro que eso se debía a que _ella_ no estaba ahí.

Cinco días tardaron en regresar, Lord Naruto había mandado llamar a su padre, él tenía un gran manejo en la corte y con algo de suerte Lord Uchiha no tendría porqué verse tan perjudicado.

Se detuvo frente a la gran construcción, la corte. Había estado antes ahí. Siendo hombre de negocios más de una vez había estado presente, sin embargo esta vez se le hacía tan imponente. No era lo mismo estar del lado acusado.

—Uchiha— escuchó la voz de Naruto llamarlo. Se tornó a verlo, tenía una expresión un poco alterada. —Tenemos problemas-.

—¿Qué sucede?— deseó que su tono no hubiese sonado tan preocupado, pero tenía una mala punzada en su pecho.

—Es sobre tu familia, sobre Lady Guren, tu suegra— Naruto pasó una mano por su cara impasible —mandé los documentos antes para agilizar las cosas, no pudieron hacer nada, levantaron las actas necesarias y le notificaron pero dos días después la encontraron herida de muerte en un callejón. Piensan que fue un asalto aunque ella se encontraba con olor a alcohol— Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la noticia, no sabía como interpretarlo. Por una parte estaba seguro que no había sido un accidente, ella tenía tantos enemigos y acreedores de la misma forma que lo tenía a él sobre ella. —Eso no es todo, maldita sea— llamó de nuevo Naruto su atención —hay un acta, sobre ti— extendió el papel hasta sus manos —Lady Kinoe esta pidiendo la anulación de tu matrimonio. Mi prima esta pidiendo que le brinden el divorcio a Sakura por los mismos cargos sobre Guren, por haber comprado a tu esposa-.

Tomó el papel frente a él y lo observó detenidamente. No podía estar pasando, no podía perder a Sakura, no de nuevo.

Apresuró el camino de regreso al carruaje, no dejaría pasar esto por más tiempo.

—¿A dónde vas, idiota?— gritó el rubio poniéndose en camino trás él —¿quieres detenerte y escucharme?-.

—Voy a casa, tengo que hablar con Sakura, poner las cosas en orden. No puedo dejar que esto avance más, debo aclarar las cosas antes de que se me salga de las manos todo esto-.

Sin detenerse a esperar más dio ordenes y el cochero emprendió el viaje hasta la casona.

El viaje más largo que había sentido, la ansiedad más profunda que un cuerpo y mente podían llegar a sentir y tolerar.

Le costó bajarse del carruaje y emprender camino hasta la gran puerta. Era su propia casa, _su _casa y aun así no tenía valor de entrar en ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe frente a él cuando aun no terminaba de digerir todas las emociones.

Unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y una sensación de calor lo inundó.

—Mi niño, has regresado— dijo Nana Chiyo derramando unas lágrimas en su pecho. Sasuke no pudo reaccionar al momento, colocó una mano en la grisácea cabeza en forma de confort.

—¿Está todo bien, nana?— preguntó con sinceridad —lamento haberte preocupado y no haber enviado una carta, pero ya estoy en casa-. Esa mujer había sido todo para él, como una madre. Claro que se arrepentía de haberle causado problemas.

Los grandes y húmedos ojos lo miraron, una tierna sonrisa de alivio se formó en los labios de la anciana. Sentía que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Nana, ¿dónde esta Sakura?— frunció un poco el ceño al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la viejecita —¿dónde esta mi esposa?-.

—No la encontrará aquí, milord— escuchó le dijeron a sus espaldas —se ha ido a vivir con Lady Kinoe y su marido, su primo Lord Sai— contestó Kakashi, haciendo una reverencia.

Sir Kakashi se había quedado atrás también, tampoco le aviso de su partida en sí, pero él era su acompañante, su guardaespaldas y amigo. No necesitaba saber que todo había sido en un modo de pedir espacio, en cambio se quedo en la gran casa y cumplió con el cometido que mejor le hubiera parecido a su señor; cuidar de su amada.

¿Cómo no lo imaginó antes? Era obvio que ella no iba a esperarlo en ese lugar. Ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos, tanto hermosos como amargos, pero en la posición que se fue, era injusto para ella quedarse a vivir encerrada con la agonía de no saber que hacer y sufriendo en silencio.

—Iré a verla— dijo en voz alta, la Nana Chiyo intentó detenerlo, hacerlo esperar. Pero se negó. Nadie sabía exactamente como se sentía, le quemaba el cuerpo, la mente lo traicionaba, y ahora sabiendo que su cuñada lo quería separar de su pelirosa, de su salvación, era aun peor.

Se soltó del agarre con cuidado y se giró hacia Kakashi —prepara el carruaje, sólo iré a cambiarme-.

Entró con apuro a la habitación, cuando se fue había dejado todo, no se había llevado nada con él. Sacó algo rápido del ropero y comenzó a cambiar su ropa tan rápido como pudo. Estar en ese lugar nuevamente le hizo sentir escalofríos, la cama donde la tomó también fue el lugar dónde la perdió. El olor en el lugar, ese que se impregnaba cuando ella estaba cerca, le traía paz y a la vez le perforaba los pulmones.

Se acercó hasta la cama y acarició el lado donde ella dormía.

—Sakura— susurró. Al otro lado de ésta, en la mesita de noche que estaba del lado donde él dormía, pudo vislumbrar un pequeño aro dorado. _Su alianza. _Con temor se acercó hasta ella y, con duda y temor la tomó en sus dedos. _Tan pequeña y frágil como ella._

Colocó el pequeño anillo en su bolsillo cerca del pecho y salió determinado de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Kakashi lo esperaba con el carruaje ya listo y Nana Chiyo lo bendijo al salir de la casa.

La noche lo abrazaba y le susurraba soledad con aire frio en su nuca. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces. Nadie respondió.

Volvió a tocar y decidió que si nadie abría nuevamente, entraría. ¿Y si sabían que era él y no querían abrirle? Entraría, hablaría con ella. A la fuerza si era necesario.

Estaba a punto de golpear con su puño, ya desesperado, nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido dejando ver una menuda figura familiar.

—Buenas noches, milord— lo saludó una tierna y melodiosa voz que él conocía muy bien —tanto tiempo sin verlo-.

**.-.**

**hola! como ya se esta acabando creo que subiré uno o dos capitulo por semana. Perdonen la demora **

**Mariacredenza02: **_**hola corazón! sí, lo sé! espero por mi salud mental poder hacerlo pagar de la forma como merece… y Sasuke necesita una buena redención, sólo esperemos no se vuelva a ir hahaha **_

_**que bueno que te gustó la escena entre Sasuke y Naruto, la verdad quise hacer esa interacción entre ellos como los conocemos :3 **_

_**Es capitulo de conexión, entonces espero no haberte defraudado hahaha ya sabes que los capítulos de conexión son para darle paso a otro un poquito más movido. **_

_**Cuídate mucho, hermosa! un abrazote y espero estes de lo mejor**_


End file.
